Atarashī Gēto
by Oppai-san
Summary: Atarashī Gēto, sebuah game online yang telah berubah menjadi permainan kematian, kini merilis puluhan ribu pemain yang telah diseret ke dalamnya, berkat upaya dari Naruto, salah satu pemain tertua. Tapi setelah ia mengalahkan bos terakhir dan membebaskan semua orang, ia ditelan oleh cahaya aneh dan menemukan dirinya dalam dunia game 500 tahun di masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

~ **Atarashī Gēto** ~

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, and Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

~ Prolog ~

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah angin. Kesadaraan seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu perlahan menggengam perasaan hangat dari angin yang berhembus di kulitnya. Hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan ialah ada nya sesuatu benda keras berada di belakang punggungnya, dan suatu aroma yang manis menggoda hidungnya. Apakah penyebab pandangannya gelap hanya karena ia munutup matanya?

"Mmm.."

Naruto pun membuka matanya sambil bangun untuk duduk. Apa yang terlintas pada seluruh penglihatannya ialah padang rumput yang sangat luas, ditandai dengan beberapa pohon Groves. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih dan pink bermekaran di tempat Naruto tidur. Bunga-bunga inilah yang Naruto cium sebelumnya.

"Ini. . . ."

Untuk memecahkan misteri mengapa ia berada di sini, Naruto pun berpikir keras.

' _Barusan aku bertarung dengan_ **ORIGIN** , _Boss monster yang berada di Kedalaman dari Gerbang menuju Dunia Lain, dan aku menang. Benar, Aku seharusnya telah menyelesaikan_ **Atarash** **ī Gēto** ( _The New Gate_ ). _Karena itu, semuanya bisa keluar, terlepas dari dunia ini, dan di akhir hanya tinggal aku…_ '

Perlahan-lahan, pikiran nya mulai jernih. Ada sebuah adegan yang Naruto lihat pada saat-saat terakhir, itu adalah

"Pintunya… terbuka?"

Ya, tepat setelah ia mengalahakan boss monster terakhir **ORIGIN** , pilihan ' _ **Log Out**_ ' kembali dapat di gunakan, dan sesaat sebelum ia melakukan itu, pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka, dan ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apa-apaan hal itu? Dan lagi ini…"

Bahkan saat ia melihat sekelilingnya lagi, apa yang dia lihat tetap lah padang rumput nan luas, dan beberapa pohon grove. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia temukan selain itu.

"Mungkin kah. Aku masih berada di dalam game?"

Naruto tidak yakin apakah ia sempat atau tidak sempat menyentuh kata ' _Log Out_ ' di saat-saat terakhir. Ia pun penasaran apakah ia belum Logged Out karena sebuah event, ia menyakinkan dirinya dengan cara memanggil menu.

"…. Oi.. oi"

Sebuah layar teransparan muncul di hadapannya, dan semua item menu bebaris berurutan. Tidak salah lagi ini ada layar menu dari **Atarash** **ī Gēto** ( _The New Gate)_.

"APAAA!, jadi aku masih berada di dalam game?"

Ohh Man, ini sangat mengejutkan, pikir Naruto, sambil mengarahkan padanganya ke paling bawah dari menu. Disana, ada kata ' _Log Out_ ' sebe…

"…. Hilang.."

Kata ' _Log Out_ ' yang seharusnya berada di antara ' _Owned Gold_ ' dan ' _Help_ ' sekarang tidak dapat di lihat lagi. Ke-enam huruf yang sebelumnya telah ia pastikan ada sebelumnya setelah ia mengalahkan **ORIGIN** , sekarang telah menghilang.

"oioioi, ini bohongkan, benarkan!?"

Ia pun membuka semua menu item dari atas hingga bawah, namun seperti dugaan, kata ' _Log Out_ ' tidak ada dimanapun. Sama seperti saat ini merupakan game kematian.

"Tch! Oiya, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya!?"

Apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri? Memikirkan tentang kemunkinan itu, Naruto pun memeriksa list yang ia miliki dari item boxnya. Jika ada player lain yang tertinggal, list itu akan menunjukan namanya.

"Apa.. apaan ini?"

Satu-satunya yang terdapat di list hanya lah 【 **Namikaze Naruto** 】 , tetapi dibawahnya di bagian yang kosong tertulis

――――『 _Tidak dapat menunjukan list di karenakan tidak adanya koneksi pada jaringan_ 』――――

List orang-orang yang selamat memliki cara untuk palyer yang menggunakan item itu, untuk mengakses jaringan _The New Gate_ , dan dapat memeriksa player mana yang masih bertahan hidup, kata teman **Alchemistnua**. Mempertibangkan hal tersebut, berarti saat ini Naruto karakter tidak lah terhubung dengan _The New Gate_ system.

"Tidak dapat terhubung dengan jaringan. Lalu mengapa aku dapat menjalankan karakterku?"

Walau pun ia tidak bisa ' _Log Out_ ' , namun ia juga tidak terhubung dengan system— apakah hal semacam itu dapat terjadi?

Dalam sistuasi seperti ini Naruto seharusnya tidak dapat mengerakan karakternya. Ini bukan di karenakan ia sangat memahami teknologi VR, tapi bagaimana pun juga, itu adalah cara _The New Gate_ beroprasi. Bagaimana pun juga kau pikirkan, jika terputus dari koneksi jaringan, namun masih bisa mengerakan karaktermu itu merupakan suatu hal yang berlawanan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi."

Perasaan lega yang ia rasakan sampai beberapa saat yang lalu semuanya mnghilang dengan satu hembusan, dan sekali lagi Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak merasa ingin bangun, dan berusaha berpikir dengan otaknya, namun seberapa lama pun ia memikirkannya, ia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

' _Ini tidak berjalan dengan lancar, huh. Dalam sistuasi seperti ini aku harus mengosongkan pikiran ku untuk sesaat._ '

Ini merupakan cara Naruto dalam menenangkan pikiran nya padasaat sedang kacau. Pada saat ada suatu hal yang tidak dapat ia pahami, dia akan melepaskan semuanya untuk sementara waktu, dan memikirkan ulang semua pikirannya.

① Dia tidak dapat tehubung pada jaringan.

② Saat ini dia mampu mengerakan karakternya

③ Kedua hal ini tidak dapat di hubungkan.

①dapat dipastikan dengan program List orang-orang yang selamat, dan terdapat pesen tertulis di situ. ② ini juga sudah di pastikan karena di benar-benar mengerakan karakternya. Dan untuk yang ③, koneksi kepada jaringan benar-benar suatu yang di butuh untuk menrakan karaketer nya. Tidak salah lagi seorang player yang kehilangan koneksi disebabkan oleh bug yang mereka temukan semua karakter mereka tidak dapat bergerak.

Jadi apa yang terjadi kalau kedua fakta ini di satukan- apa yang Naruto dapat kan adalah ini.

Ada kemungkin bahwa terjadi malfungsi pada List, dan sesungguhnya ada koneksi pada jaringan. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika terjadi itu terjadi. Kemungkinan berikutnya ialah dia benar-benar tidak dapat terhubung namun ia tetap bisa mengerakan kareakternya karena teknologi macam itu telah dikembangkan.

"Kemungkinan terakhir mungkin hanyalah…. Khayalan."

Naruto ternsenyum dengan sedikit asam karena pemikiran yang tidak sengaja terlintas di pikirannya saat berpikir serius.

Naruto merupakan seroang Net-Gamer sejati. Dia bahkan cukup buruk hingga dulu panggil oleh teman nya sebagai pecandu Net-Game. Dan pada saat yang berasamaan, ia juga menonoton Anime, Manga, Light Novel, dan juga Web Novel. Cerita-cerita dimana tokoh protagonistnya berakhir pada sebuah dunia yang sama persis dengan game telah menjadi bahan baku bagi cerita fiksi semacam itu, dan dia juga telah membaca beberapa cerita menganai itu. Alasannya bervariasi, tetapi Naruto telah banyak membaca berbagai cerita dimana mereka tiba di dunia dengan menu game mereka tetap ada.

Apa yang terlintas baru saja adalah hal seperti itu. Dia secara tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya apakah tempat yang sekarang ini bukanlah di dalam game, namun di dunia nyata dari _The New Gate_. Kehilangan koneksi jaringannya dan tetap bisa mengerakan karakternya, keduanya dapat di jelaskan dengan hal ini.

'Tidak mungkin' pikir Naruto. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal ini dan menatap kearah langit. Langit yang luas dan biru memenuhi pandangannya, dan beberapa awan kecil bergerak. Dia dapat melihat pohon groves di pojok matanya. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah sana, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap daun yang ada.

"…"

Dia dapat melihat mereka. Dia dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Dia dapat membedakan mereka. Dia dapat melihat terlalu banyak. Dia dapat melihat lebih jelas dari pada saat di dalam game. Bahkan sampai benda itu terlihat asli.

Dengan perkembangan VR, tentu saja mereka dapat membuat dunia yang bahakan seperti kembaran dari yang asli. Tidak hanya penglihatan dan suara,tetapi bahkan mungkin untuk menyentuh dan merasakan. Bagaimanapun… Bagaimanapun caranya teknologi bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu, akan tetapi hali ini masih belum sampai selevel ' _Yang Asli_ '. Teknologi baru sampai pada level dimana jika kau pernah melihat yang asli kau pasti menyadari bahwa ini merupakan hal palsu. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya lah graphic yang bagus.

Tetapi, apa yang tereleksi kan oleh mata Naruto ada pergerakan dari awan, kilauan dari warna daun, figure dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di lahan. Semuanya terlihat tida berbeda dari yang asli.

"…."

Naruto perlahan mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Terdapat kerutan dan sidik jari yang sebelumnya tidak ada di game.

"I-Ini.. adalah sesuatu yang asli?

Setelah menyadari hal ini, ia pun mulai menyadari hal satu dengan lainnya. Pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya, gerakan yang terdapat pada dedaunan, rasa angin yang berhembus melewati kulitnya, wangi yang menggelitk hidungnya, semua ini berbeda dari bagaimana yang di rasakan di dalam game.

"Setelah game kematian, sekarang adalah perjalanan ke dunia lain ya…."

Naruto mengalami dua legenda player pada VRMMO berturut-turut. Tergantung dari orang yang mengalami, hal ini mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi orang lain, namun untuk Naruto dia lebih memilih untuk memiliki jeda diantara kejadian ini. Satu-satunya indikasi dari hal ini ialah ia membawa hal ini dengan ekspresi yang tenang, sangat jauh dari hal yang normal.

"Ahhhhhhhhh… Apa-apan si ini~~?" dengan nada yang terlihat prustasi Naruto berkata, dan beguiling-guling di tanah.

Kemanakah perginya figure yang berani dari pertarungan dengan **ORIGIN** menghilang? Terlebih dari rasa letih setelah pertarungan dengan **ORIGIN** , pada saat dia berpikir dia bisa keluar, sesuatu yang tidak dapt di percaya terjadi yaitu perjalanan menuju dunia lain. Bagaimanapun juga, pikirannya butu istirahat. Jika kau harus mendiskripsikannya hanya dengan satu kata, dia merasa lesu. Ia pun merasa sedikit kelelahan juga, sehingga untuk sementara perasaan untuk bersantai memenuhi hati Naruto.

"Ah~~~~… Hahh…"

untuk beberapa saat ia akan mulai berguling-guling bagaikan kembali kemasa kanak-kanak lalu berhenti dan kembali berguling-guling. Mungkin karena dia telah berhenti berpikir untuk sejenak, rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sudah sedikit menghilang, lalu ia kembali memikirkan nya lagi.

Kondisi sekarang tidak dapat di ketahui. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya sehingga ia tidak dapat mengumpulkan informasi. Masih tetep merasa lelah, ia pun duduk lalu mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

' _bagaimanapun juga aku tidak memiliki informasi yang cukup. Sebaiknya sekarang aku akan mengecek status dan barang-barangku mumpung menu masih muncul, dan setelah itu mungkiin aku akan mencari tempat dimana ada orang lain?_ '

Ia pun membuka menu yang menunjukan statusnya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat grafik 3D yang menunjukan avatarnya seperti melihat Naruto lainnya, dan di tangan kanannya terdapat 【 **Ability Points** 】, 【 **Equipment** 】, 【 **Gifts** 】, 【 **Skills** 】 dan lain sebagainya.

Avatar yang terlihat memiliki rambut kuning yang terlihat acak-acakan serta mata berwarna biru saffire, tidak ada hal pun yang menjadi ciri khasnya selain mata yang agak tajam, wajahnya merupakan wajah dari pemuda yang bisa kau temukan dimanapun. Wajah dari avatar milik Naruto adalah wajah aslinya, dan tubuhnya juga di buat berdasarkan dari refleksi itu, walau pun memiliki tinggi 180cm, entah mengapa dia terlihat kurus. Teman Naruto dari klub olahraga yang berada di dunia nyata telah menyuruhnya untuk lebih membentuk tubuhnya.

Pada saat ia memeriksa 【 **Equipment** 】 , dia baru menyadari mereka sedikit berubah semenjak pertarungan melawan Origin, dan syal, serta pelindung kaki dan tanganya telah di lepas. Yang masih ia gunakan hanyalah jaket hitam dengan garis merah, 【 **Overcoat of the Dark King** 】, celana yang menjadi set dari itu dan beberapa accessories. Di bagian senjata terdapat kata 【 **Narutogetsu** _(bulan nyata_ )】. Sepertinya senjata kesayangan dan kebanggannya masih dalam kondisi yang bagus. Pada saat ia mengecek Inventory nya, perlengkapan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan melawan Origin ada di sana semua. Dia telah memastikan barang dan Uang miliknya dan semuanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dan sepertinya tidak ada permasalahan pada barang bawaannya.

Berikutnya adalah 【 **Ability Points** 】. Seharusnya semua stats miliknya sudah maksimal dengan semua angka 9 kecuail LUC, dia pun berdoa semoga dia tidak menjadi lebih lemah.

"…..Tidak tidak tidak"

Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dari layar stats, dan melihat ke kejauhan sebelum kembali melihat lagi. Mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu dapat merubah apa yang di tunjukan kepadanya.

"Tungu dulu, tunggu dulu!"

Sekali lagi ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar, dan melihat ke kejauhan. Ia juga mungucek matanya, dan memastikan penglihatanya tidak ada masalah, dia pun kembali menantap ke layar. Ini seperti di salah satu adegan manga saat-saat dimana tokohnya tidak dapat memepercayai apa yang ia lihat, Naruto pun berpikir.

".. Aku tidak salah lihatkan…. Huh?"

Akhirnya setelah melihat sebanyak 3 kali, Naruto dapat menerima bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Alasannya mudah selain LUC, semua nilai kemampuannya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

VRMMORPG _The New Gate_ berbeda dengan MMORPG lainnya, jika kamu menghabiskan waktu yang sangat panjang, kamu dapat meningkatkan semua stats kecuali LUC.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu sejak masih **Closed Beta** , selain mengincar effisiensi yang maksimal dalam berburu,dan berulang kali mengunakan system ' _Rebirth_ ', Ia adalah player yang telah menyetuh ujung dari semua stats.

Ada beberapa player yang hampir menyentuh stats maksimal namun tidak ada yang dapat melebihi dari Naruto.

Pada saat masih di game, HP dan MP Naruto bernilai 9999, dan selain LUC yang bernilai 36, semua stats lainnya bernilai 999.

Lagipula LUC bernilai rendah karena memiliki maksimal 99, itu pun karena di tentukan dari awal karakter dibuat dan tidak dapat di ubah.

Tapi sekarang, semua status Naruto menunjukan nilai lebih dari dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya ,kecuali LUC.

"Spec dari game sudah…. Dihancurkan dengan ini…"

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatnya terkejut.

Nilai numerical nya terlalu tinggi, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya sendiri.

"…. Ah kurasa aku lelah.. hal ini terlalu mengejutkan…"

Karena semua kejutan yang dia dapatkan, dia yakin bahwa dia terlihat lucu, dia pun berfikir menyindir dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu , memelototi menu tidak lah produktif, jadi sekarang dia melihat menu lainnya.

'ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, huh'

Melihat dari awal hingga akhir, dia menemuka Gift dan Skill baru ditambakan.

Untuk Gifts 【 **Limit Breaker** 】, 【 **Accomplished One** 】 dan 【 **Liberator** 】, sedangkan pada Skills 【 **Wave of the Dark King** 】, 【 **Focus Wave** 】 dan 【 **Scattered Wave** 】 ini lah hal-hal baru yang di tambahkan.

Ia seharusnya sudah mendengarnya pada saat ia mengalahkan **ORIGIN** , tetapi Naruto benar-benar melupakan hal itu.

Untuk mengetahu apa effect yang mereka miliki, Naruto memilih 3 Gift baru dari manu.

【 **Limit Breaker** 】dengan kekuatan ini, kamu dapat melewati batasanmu. Limit teratas dari status telah di hilangkan. Status akan meningkat berdasarkan dengan seberapa banyak ability point yang di buang pada saat pelepasan limit

【 **Accomplished One** 】berkah bagi sesorang yang berhasil mencapai ujung dari Samsara. Pada saat Gift ini di terima, maka semua abilitu point menjadi dua kali lipat.

【 **Liberator** 】kamu merupakan harapan bagi orang-orang yang terpenjara. Tidak dapat di kenakan pembatasan ataupun menjadi bawahan. Naruto terlarang, perangkap item dan lainnya tidak akan berfungsi.

"…apa apaan?"

Semua Gift yang ia dapat kan melebihi ekspektasi. Bahkan bagi Naruto yang mengetahui hampir semua Gift yang ada di game, dia tidak pernah tahu sesuatu Gift yang merusak keseimbangan seperti ini.

Setidaknya ini suatu hal yang baik, karena dia akirnya mengetahui peneyebab perkembangan statsnya, tetapi bagaimanapun ini _**Cheat**_. Bahakan ini berbeda dimensi dengan memiliki barang langka atau pun memulai dengan level yang tinggi.

… walaupun mengatakan hal itu, LUC tetep lah sama seperti sebelumya, ia merasa seperti telah disindir.

Naruto, dengan status aslinya saja sudah bisa di bilang Cheat, bahkan dapat menghabisi sebuah group dengan max level 255 sebelumnya (satu group 12 player, tidak ada yang rebirth). Dia sudah cukup kuat bahkan saat ia membunuh mereka, mereka berteriak "Dasar kau cheater sialan!" sebelum mereka mati. Melawan player yang sudah rebirth berulang kali dan hampir memenuhi stats mereka, Naruto bukanlah tidak terkalahkan, tetapi walau begitu, dia tetep dapat melawan 4 orang seperti itu dengan seimbang. Lagi pula, player yang melawan Naruto langsung juga jarang.

Sekarang stats itu meningkat lebih lagi. Selama dia tidak terkana serangan mematikan instant secara tiba-tiba, ia tidak akan kalah dengan siapapun. Sambil memikirkan kecemasan yang tidak penting, Naruto berdoa agar julukan ini tidak di miliki oleh banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue !


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Atarash** **ī Gēto ~**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, and Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

Setelah itu, selain titlenya, Naruto juga memeriksa semua keterampilan dan sihir dari awal sampai akhir, dan bahkan mengaktifkan beberapa untuk menguji efeknya. Untungnya, tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya yang pasti akan buruk untuk dihancurkan, sehingga ia mampu menguji keterampilan dan sihirnya sampai batas tertentu kekuatan sebenarnya.

Sebagai hasil dari kekuatan yang besar, ia menemukan bahwa _paralysis frames_ dan _cooldowns_ Keterampilan Martial telah menghilang, dan sekarang itu memungkinkannya untuk mengontrol intensitas sihir.

Sampai sekarang, meskipun itu kenyataanya, karena di game sangat wajar untuk memiliki pembatasan tersebut. Namun, jelas bahwa hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan ada.

Dan, dalam pertukaran untuk hal-hal yang tidak wajar yang menjadikan karakteristik dari permainan, sebagai gantinya, Kamu sekarang tidak bisa bergerak tanpa mempertimbangkan cedera sepele seperti menyakiti tendonmu, atau sendimu keseleo. hal-hal ini akan menjadi jelas dalam kenyataan. Bagaimanapun, sekarang Naruto tidak dalam dunia game. Jika ia mendapatkan serangan musuh, itu tidak akan hanya berakhir dengan HP pengukurnya berkurang. Jika ia tidak berpikir hati-hati dengan gerakannya, ketika mendapat luka, ada risiko bahwa ia tidak akan mampu mengambil tindakan.

Naruto sekali lagi mengingatkan dirinya pada kenyataan bahwa ini bukanlah permainan.

Menyadari bahwa ia bingung pada perbedaan antara dunia ini, dan dunia permainan yang ia tahu, Naruto berpikir bahwa di beberapa titik, kenyataan semu **Atarash** **ī Gēto** telah menjadi 'realitas kedua' sebelum ia menyadarinya.

' _Dalam hal ini, harusnya tempat aku sekarang ini disebut realitas ketiga_? " pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut. Ini membuatnya yakin karena cukup lama di realitas kedua _(Dunia Permainan)_ membuatnya mulai terasa nyata, tetapi seperti yang diharapkan, tampaknya ia menyesuaikan diri dengan realitas ketiga ini cukup cepat. Seolah-olah kelelahannya beberapa saat yang lalu hanya bohong saja, dia kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena mampu seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku kira sudah waktunya untuk pergi."

Sambil mengatakannya, Naruto mengambil satu penanda. Dia membawa penanda putih biasa didalam kepalanya.

"Pulang ke rumah!"

Ketika Naruto meneriakkannya, cahaya berkumpul di sekitar penanda, dan ketika bola cahaya telah mencapai ukuran bola bisbol, berubah menjadi bentuk elang. elang yang terbuat dari cahaya ringan melayang di udara, dan memutar kepalanya ke arah tertentu.

Apa yang Naruto gunakan adalah item yang disebut 【 **Guide** 】item yang akan menunjukkan arah ke lokasi yang terdaftar. Biasanya digunakan untuk menandai lokasi tempat beristirahat di sebuah lokasi berburu, tetapi kelompok pemain tertentu, seperti Naruto, menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai daftar lokasi.

Naruto tidak tahu di mana dia karena petanya tidak berfungsi, tetapi ia melihat 【 **Guide** 】 di kolom item, dan karena satu-satunya lokasi yang terdaftar adalah rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk kesana terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya, fakta bahwa bola cahaya telah berubah menjadi elang adalah karena keinginan Naruto. Cahaya bisa berubah menjadi bentuk yang pemain sukai.

"Selanjutnya, ke rumahku!"

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh cahaya. Pada saat dia memilih tujuan 【 **Guide** 】, menunjukkan bahwa jarak ke lokasi adalah 67 kemels jauhnya. 1 Kemel kira-kira 1 kilometer, jadi itu 67 kilometer ke depan. Biasanya itu akan cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki, tetapi diperkuat kekuatan kaki Naruto yang sangat jauh dari normal. Dia bisa bergerak cukup cepat hanya dengan berjalan ringan. Kecepatan Naruto mencapai 70 km / jam. Di atas semua itu, karena ia tidak naik kendaraan, dia bisa terus berjalan terlepas dari apakah itu adalah hutan lebat, atau tanah bebatuan kasar.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooo !"

Karena rasanya nikmat saat menabrak melalui angin sambil berlari, Naruto berteriak keras seolah-olah untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya sejak ia bangun. Meskipun ia tidak tahu seberapa besar daya tahannya, hal itu hampir tidak terasa mengurasnya sama sekali, ia merasa seperti dia bisa berlari selamanya, dan ia terus berlari tanpa istirahat.

Dalam perjalanan, ia melihat empat beruang bersenjata **Tetra Grizzly** , ular berkepala dua **Twinhead Snake** dan babi hutan dengan rambut seperti api **Flame Boar** , sehingga ia dapat menguji kekuatannya, ia melawan mereka satu per satu. Tingkat beruang, ular dan babi adalah 87, 68, dan 79. Karena ia telah mengkonfirmasi nama dan tingkat mereka dengan 【 **Analisis** **Ⅹ** 】, tidak salah lagi. Semuanya menyerang dengan pola dasar, dan monster pemula akan sering diburu, jadi untuk Naruto mereka adalah musuh yang dapat dikalahkan dengan satu serangan _kematian tanpa peduli_.

Namun, tidak seperti ketika di permainan, Naruto melihat sekilas spontanitas dan kemauan untuk hidup ' _keinginan untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri_ ' yang telah memberinya kewaspadaan.  
.

.

.  
 _~ Satu jam kemudian ~_

.

.

.

Setelah memotong melalui padang rumput, melompati batu, dan berjalan melalui hutan ... Kemudian ia mulai melihat benteng besar, elang cahaya mulai berkelip, menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa mereka telah dekat dengan target tujuan.

Dia menurunkan kecepatan, dan berdiri. Arah yang elang menunjukkan sedikit kebawah dari dinding. Tampaknya itu di dalam hutan yang tersebar sebelum dinding. Jika memori yang Naruto ingat benar, maka seharusnya tidak ada kota yang dilindung oleh benteng di dekat rumahnya.

"Siapa sih yang membangunnya?" gumam Naruto, sambil menatap dinding. Ukuran benteng kira-kira sama dengan ukuran bangunan enam lantai. Itu tampak seperti dibangun dengan potongan batu, dan itu membawa suasana yang agung.

Bagian yang rusak di sana-sini karena serangan monster, atau karena perang?

Dalam permainan, telah terjadi peristiwa perang pengepungan dan sejumlah besar orang telah mengambil bagian di dalamnya, termasuk Naruto. Benteng itu telah diberi dengan penghalang monster, fortifikasi, dan mantra sihir penahan, sehingga Naruto akan merasa sulit untuk menyerangnya.

Naruto menduga bahwa ada sebuah kota di dalamnya, tapi dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang benar-benar ada di dalamnya. Nah, karena itu dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding yang diperkuat, tidak mungkin itu menjadi tempat yang sepi.

Bagaimanapun, sekarang ia tidak punya urusan dengan itu, sehingga menghentikan pikirannya, ia kembali menatap ke hutan, dan berjalan ke arah yang elang tunjukkan.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 100 Meter, ada tanda yang berbeda dari lingkungan dan vegetasinya. Berbeda dengan pohon yang memiliki diameter 30 atau 40 centimeter di sebelumnya, di tanah kosong itu berdiri sebuah pohon yang berdiameter melebihi 1 meter.

Di tengah suasana yang dipancarkan oleh pohon besar itu, berdiri sebuah bangunan yang sangat nostalgia baginya.

Itu adalah sebuah bangunan yang dibangun dari batu dan kayu, dan di atas pintu masuk bertirai _Noren_ tanda toko tergantung yang bertuliskan huruf besar, **Yorozuya Tsuki no hokora** ( _Toko_ _Kuil Bulan_ )

"Itu terlihat hampir sama, huh."

Itu tidak salah lagi sama seperti sebelum ia bertarung dengan Origin. Melihat rumahnya tidak berubah, hati Naruto merasa seperti telah menemukan sebuah dukungan.

Dalam permainan, Yorozuya Tsuki no hokora adalah toko senjata, armor, dan item shop yang dijalankan oleh Naruto, juga merangkap sebagai rumahnya. Pada dasarnya, itu menjual item dan bahan-bahan yang Naruto telah dapatkan di tempat berburu atau dungeon, dan ketika ia mengumpulkanya, bahan-bahan itu kemudian Naruto buat sendiri.

Tempat dimana Naruto kunjungi hampir semuanya area dan dungeon di mana monster tingkat tinggi akan berkeliaran di sekitarnya, sehingga mudah untuk mendapatkan barang-barang langka, dan sebagai toko yang menjualnya, Tsuki no hokora tersembunyi, tapi toko yang terkenal, terkenal terutama di antara pemain veteran. Penyebabnya mungkin karena barang yang mereka jual, memiliki harga yang cukup tinggi dan kuat, dan dengan demikian orang-orang yang bisa membeli terbatas hanya pada pemain tertentu.

Sementara mengenang ramainya bisnis toko (meskipun itu benar-benar tidak dapat disebut ramai), Naruto melewati tirai, dan membuka pintu. Hanya itu yang kau lihat, toko yang biasa dengan meja resepsionis, dan rak yang berisi dengan barang?

Di dalam toko berdiri sejumlah pria dan wanita, mengenakan mantel diatas baju besi mereka. Di antara mereka, beberapa dari mereka melihat Naruto di pintu masuk, dan dua dari mereka mendekatinya.

"Maaf, tapi toko sibuk dengan kami sekarang, lihat? Bisakah Anda kembali nanti?"

Orang yang mengatakan ini adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat mengenakan baju besi yang dihiasi sangat mewah. Tingginya sama dengan Naruto tapi mungkin karena dia bekerja, lengan dan kakinya lebih berotot dari Naruto.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada masalah, kami katakan keluar!"

Orang yang memerintahkan Naruto dengan nada tinggi ketika ia bertanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi adalah pemuda berambut coklat yang mendekati Naruto dengan pria pirang. Seperti yang pirang, dia mengenakan baju besi yang dihiasi berlebihan. Dia lebih tinggi dari Naruto, dan memiliki tubuh yang seimbang dengan tinggi badannya.

"Tapi aku juga punya hal-hal yang perlu ku lakukan oleh hari ini."

"Kau berisik. Adventurers sepertimu seharusnya tidak asal bicara sialan!

"Oi, hentikan, Saji!"

Saji mungkin nama pria berambut pirang. Setelah menilai bahwa dia tidak perlu menggunakan keigo , Naruto menggunakan gaya bicara normal untuk menolak Saji.

Mungkin karena keengganan Naruto telah membuatnya kesal, Saji menjadi tegas mendorong Naruto, dan mendorong telapak tangannya ke ulu hati Naruto. Melihat bahwa Naruto tidak bereaksi, mulut Saji melengkung ke dalam seringai.

"Whoa!"

Namun, Naruto bahkan tidak merasakan dorongan tangan yang datang padanya, dan sebaliknya, Saji kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. senjatanya juga jatuh ke lantai, dan suaranya terlalu keras untuk terdengar di dalam toko. Mata orang di sekitar mereka tertuju pada Naruto dan Saji. Adapun Saji, tertegun dan tidak dapat memproses apa yang telah terjadi, dan Naruto yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dia.

"Siala-, Kau siala-!" "

Kemudian Saji memindahkan tangan ke pedangnya di dalam hiruk-pikuk, ia meringkuk dengan mengeluarkan suara keras bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"Keributan apa ini !?"

Berpikir tentang bagaimana hal ini akang menjadi merepotkan, Naruto menghela napas di dalam pikirannya.

Kerumunan orang secara alami berpisah, dan satu sosok orang muncul. Dia adalah seorang berambut Perak tampan, pria bermata hijau, seseorang, seperti yang diharapkan, juga mengenakan satu set baju besi mewah yang sia-sia, dan melotot ke arah Naruto dan Saji dari jarak beberapa meter. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Saji tiba-tiba menjadi tenang. Adapun Naruto, melihat ke pria itu, "Musa, kah ..." katanya, merasa bahwa dia serius tidak peduli.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membiarkan orang luar masuk."

"Saya minta maaf yang terdalam, Vali-sama!"

Saji membungkuk tanpa penundaan. Melihat perilaku Saji, Naruto menduga bahwa orang ini memiliki peringkat cukup tinggi. Tanpa melirik ke Saji, Vali mendekati Naruto. matanya tampak melihat Naruto naik dan turun.

" _Uwah, orang yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Saji muncul."_

Mengabaikan pikiran Naruto, Vali melangkah dengan langkah berat, dan berhenti didepan Naruto.

"?"

Melihat Vali tetap diam, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran, ketika Saji berteriak marah,

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri di depan Vali-sama, bahkan tanpa menyebutkan dirimu !?"

Tampaknya Vali berdiri diam di depan Naruto karena dia sedang menunggu Naruto untuk mengetahui namanya.

"Maaf. Aku Naruto, petualang."

Karena akan mengganggu jika seseorang yang menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Naruto, Naruto menyebut dirinya dengan biasa. Menurut pengalaman Naruto, Vali adalah tipe orang yang akan membiarkannya pergi jika Kamu merendahkan diri, bahkan jika hanya demi formalitas.

"Hmph, tampaknya kau tidak tahu etika. Nah, itu bagus. Karena kau petualang, aku tidak bisa mengharapkan kau memiliki sopan santun."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Vali yang mengangguk angkuh untuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto tersenyum kecut dan faktanya teknik ini bekerja di dunia lain juga.

"Bisnis kami di sini telah selesai. Kami akan pergi."

Dengan itu, Vali mulai berjalan lurus ke depan. Karena tampaknya mereka akan bertabrakan, Naruto segera pindah ke kiri. Terlepas dari pemuda pirang yang melihat gerakan Naruto, sejumlah orang lainnya menyipitkan mata mereka pada kegesitan nya.

"Tch."

Termasuk Saji yang meninggalkannya dengan kesal, para pria dan wanita yang tampaknya bawahannya mengikuti Vali keluar dari toko. Karena itu, hanya tiga dari mereka tetap di toko.

"Saji melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan. Aku akan meminta maaf untuknya."

Orang yang berbicara dengan Naruto adalah orang pirang dari sebelumnya. Dua lainnya membuat ekspresi menyesal juga.

"Tidak, itu tidak terlalu bermasalah."

"Mendengar itu melegakan. Aku Issei. Hyoudo Issei. Jika kau merasa perlu bantuan dari ksatria, datanglah padaku ."

"Aku Naruto. Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan memintamu atas tawaran yang kau berikan."

Naruto menjawab sambil menjabat tangan kanan Issei ulurkan, dengan sendirinya. Tampaknya berbeda dari kelompok ksatria sebelumnya. Menimbang bahwa, mereka cukup angkuh, pikir Naruto, tapi melihat Issei dan keduanya membuatnya memikirkan kembali.

Issei meninggalkan toko, dan dua yang lainya memberikan Naruto anggukkan ringan, dan mengikutinya. Mereka mungkin bawahan Issei.

Sekarang semua ksatria telah meninggalkannya, toko menjadi luas. Naruto melihat rak-rak dan barang-barang yang tidak bisa ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Senjata hampir semua tembaga atau besi, dan yang terbaik, perak. Armor ini juga hanya kulit, tembaga, besi atau perak, ya? Adapun item, mereka ramuan peringkat rendah **[HP recovery]** dan ether **[MP recovery]** , dan juga beberapa pil untuk memperbaiki status. dan tidak ada bahan baku."

"Toko tampaknya tidak lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya ..."

Memang benar bahwa toko itu dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu bahwa dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tampaknya telah berbicara dari pikirannya dengan tidak sadar. Saat ia berpaling ke arah suara, ia melihat seorang gadis elf dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet dari sisi lain meja. Sebuah telinga runcing dapat dilihat di antara rambut hitam halus, jadi dia mungkin benar.

Jika sepuluh orang melihatnya, mereka semua akan mengagumi kecantikannya. Dia memiliki penampilan yang indah dan sempurna dengan bentuk tubuhnya. tinggi badannya sekitar 160 cm yang kepalanya lebih rendah dari tinggi Naruto. Kulitnya yang sehat putih dan dadanya sangat tegas dan proporsional dengan tubuh ramping secara keseluruhan.

Dari penampilannya, dia tampak berusia sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun, tetapi sebagai elf umurnya mungkin lebih, dia mungkin sudah hidup beberapa ratus tahun.

"Ahh, Aku melihat-lihat jenis barang apa yang kau miliki."

"Apakah begitu? Aku pikir akan mendengarkan beberapa komentar kasar sekarang. "

"Tidak ada niat seperti itu."

"Nah, jangan ragu untuk melihat-lihat, gangguan telah hilang sekarang."

Setelah elf berkata begitu, ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan dekat meja.

"Mereka gangguan? "

"Ya, mereka sering datang untuk menanyakan kapan master akan kembali. Aku telah mengatakannya, tapi mereka terus-terusan. "

Mereka mungkin sering datang karena Naruto melihat nadanya menjadi lelah hanya karena mengatakannya.

"Pasti sulit. Ah, pengenalanku terlambat tapi aku Naruto. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku seorang petualang dari jalanan. "

"Itu cara yang serius untuk memperkenalkan diri ke pramuniaga biasa, bukan? Aku Himejima Akeno. Panggil aku, Akeno. Aku pemilik toko berkerja dan magang dari pemilik toko di sini. Jika Anda memiliki beberapa item yang baik dan bahan-bahan untuk dijual, saya akan membelinya. "

"Ya, silakan melayaniku beberapa waktu. Master Akeno begitu luar biasa ya bahkan para ksatria sering datang? "

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Bahkan anak-anak saat ini tahu siapa pemilik toko ini 'Tsuki no hokora' adalah Grayfia Lucifuge. "

"Haa, apakah tuanmu benar-benar terkenal?"

"Dikatakan oleh masyarakat sendiri. Namun, kebenaran tentang master tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi ... "

"Untuk memiliki orang terkenal seperti itu di belakang toko ini ..."

Naruto yang memiliki sedikit kesalahpahaman dari toko dalam menunjukkan kesannya, setelah semuanya, jika ada orang yang terkenal di sini, toko harusnya melakukan lebih baik daripada yang dia pikir. Namun, ia memiliki perasaan yang akrab dengan nama pemilik toko, sepertinya ia ingat di suatu tempat.

"Grayfia ... Lucifuge ... Grayfia ... Lucifuge... Grayfia... Ahh !?"

"Hey apa ada yang salah!?"

Akeno terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak. Suara kursi itu 'brakk' suara setelah jatuh ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedikit terkejut. "

Naruto meminta maaf dan mengembalikan kursi kembali ke posisi semula. Dia berpikir tentang nama yang dia dengar di suatu tempat, tapi itu wajar, karena itu salah satu karakter dukungan yang Naruto buat menjadi pelayan dari Tsuki no hokora di dalam permainan, dan nama itu Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Maaf, tapi tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu tentang tuanmu?"

"Eh, ya, saya akan menjawab jika aku bisa."

Akeno itu sedikit ditarik kembali oleh tampilan mengancam Naruto. Namun, Naruto yang terkejut melihat kesepakatan itu, tidak melihat ekspresi Akeno sama sekali.

"Apakah ras Grayfia seorang High Elf dengan rambut panjang bersurai putih yang mencapai pinggulnya, mata berwarna perak, seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi sekitar 166 cm?"

"... Itu memang benar ... kau penggemar tuanku?"

Sekali lagi, Akeno ditarik kembali sedikit tapi Naruto masih belum menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak, bukan aku. Grayfia adalah seorang kenalanku atau sesuatu seperti itu. ( _Itu adalah hubungan pemilik toko dan pelayan dalam permainan_ )

"Kenalan Master? Benarkah?"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah tuanmu ingat ..."

Akeno menatap Naruto dengan penuh keraguan dan kecurigaan.

Itu wajar karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengunjungi dan mengatakan ia berkenalan dengan pemilik toko di mana Naruto tidak memiliki bukti atau bahwa pemilik toko mungkin tidak ingat Naruto.

"Omong-omong, di mana Grayfia sekarang?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Mengapa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak akan katakan pada para kesatria? "

"…Baiklah aku mengerti…"

Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana hirarki bekerja di dunia ini, ia mengerti bahwa ksatria itu memiliki posisi peringkat tinggi dari situasinya dengan Issei beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan seorang petualang sendiri adalah kurang tinggi yang membuat Naruto berkecil hati.

"Saya akan menyampaikan pesan jika kau ingin. Setengah dari pekerjaanku adalah untuk menerima pesan untuk masterku setelah semuanya. "

"Setengah ... untuk itu menjadi setengah dari pekerjaanmu ..."

"Sebagian besar berasal dari negara dan serikat. Beberapa permintaan dalam pesan penting dengan lokasi . Karena mereka datang dari berbagai negara dengan informasi rahasia, aku harus menutup satu mata dan berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak melihat mereka. "

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakan kecuali bahwa itu menakjubkan"

 _"Jenis permintaan apa yang pasti berasal dari negara"_ , pikir Naruto.

"Meskipun aku jarang memakainya. Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Kirim pesan?"

"Nah, Kau dapat meminta satu untuk saat ini?"

"Sebuah pesan akan dikenakan biaya 1000 Jul"

"Apa Jul? ... Apakah itu uang?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena dia belum pernah mendengar tentang mata uang itu sebelumnya. Atarashī Gēto mengunakan Geyl sebagai mata uang.

"Serius, kau mendengarkan? Bagaimana kau dapat melakukan perjalanan tanpa mengetahui mata uang? "

"Tidak, itu berbeda dari mata uang yang aku gunakan sebelumnya."

"Mata uang yang digunakan sebelumnya? Mata uang tidak berubah sekitar 400 tahun dan tidak akan berubah dalam waktu dekat. Kau dapat menunjukkannya kepadaku? "

400 tahun ... Naruto menegang dari mendengar kata-kata itu. Naruto pikir sebelumnya mata uang dapat digunakan secara normal. Tiba-tiba, ia menjadi seperti Urashima Taro.

"Ini koin ini ..."

Naruto mengambil 1 Geyl dari 'Item Box' dan meletakkannya di meja. Sebuah Geyl adalah koin emas melingkar yang memiliki diameter 3 cemels. Pusat koin digambar dengan seorang gadis yang berada di lengan naga dengan 8 bulu yang mengelilinginya.

"... H-Hei, i-itu, di mana kau mengeluarkannya untuk mengambil itu?"

Mata Akeno melebar melihat Geyl koin emas muncul entah dari mana.

"Dari Item Box tentu saja"

"I-item ... B-box ..."

Akeno berbicara tergagap tampaknya ia lebih terkejut setelah mendengar kata itu daripada ketika Geyl koin emas tiba-tiba muncul.

"Akeno?"

"A-aah, um, apa?"

"Tidak, kau tampaknya sangat terkejut, ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah. Kau dapat menggunakan item Box. Tentu saja aku terkejut. "

"? ... Apakah itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan?"

"Kamu…"

Akeno menjatuhkan bahunya untuk beberapa alasan. Adapun Naruto, dia masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Akeno sangat terkejut.

"Saat ini, hanya Raja dan para ras tua tertentu yang dapat menggunakan Item Box. Selain itu, hanya mungkin untuk yang memiliki kehidupan panjang seperti High Elf atau High Pixie. Aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba dapat menggunakannya. Apakah kau seseorang dari keluarga kerajaan? "

"Nggak. Aku bukan dari keluarga kerajaan. "

Naruto terkejut dengan status Item Box. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa hanya orang-orang penting yang bisa menggunakan Item Box ketika semua pemain punya satu.

Ngomong-ngomong, "High" sebelumnya nama ras telah mengalami puluhan kali reinkarnasi sebelum mereka mendapatkan gelar. Ada banyak ras di Atarashī Gēto, tapi ras dasar yaitu Manusia, Binatang, Dragnil, Elf, dan tujuh jenis Pixie.

Manusia diklasifikasikan sebagai suku Hominini, Binatang sebagai _therianthropy_ atau **Beastman** , Dragnil sebagai suku **Dragonewt** , Lord sebagai suku **Akuma** , dan Pixie sebagai kelompok **Fairy**.

"Meskipun aku hanya menggunakannya secara alami."

"Haa, itu pasti tidak alami. Itu mengingatkanku, apa perasaan mengerikan ini dari berbagai ras sihir bercampur di dalam dirimu. Elf, Lord, Dragnil dan lain-lain, apa yang terjadi? "

"Aku tidak mengerti itu. Pokoknya, ras ku adalah High Human. "

Naruto yakin karena rasnya dapat terungkap dalam layar statusnya. Adapun High Human, karakteristik ras adalah resistensi yang tinggi dengan peningkatan toleransi sihir. Sementara di pertandingan lainnya, kemampuan karakter adalah yang terendah dari ras lain dan jarang dipakai pada party atau bahkan di solo.

 _'Yah, itu agak berbeda bagiku'_

Itu adalah manusia yang memiliki sudut pandang yang jelas, tapi dari statistik Naruto, yang telah dikembangkan lebih dan tak terbandingkan dengan kualitas khusus, ia bersyukur. Meskipun, hanya sejumlah kecil pemain yang mampu mengatakannya.

"H-High ...H-Human ...?"

"Ya? Ya itu benar."

Naruto masih mengenang kenangan ketika manusia masih melihat ke bawah. Akeno tercengang dan mengatakan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

Dan sekarang giliran Naruto dibuat terkejut dari kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Akeno.

"High Human telah... **Punah** ..."

"ohh punah ... ehh.. EHH PUNAAAH ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continuee !

.

.

Yosssshhh update juga akhirnya :D Gomen kalau updatenya lama hehehe :P

Terima Kasih telah membaca fic saya ini ... semoga saja chapter ini dapat menghibur^_^

Kalo memang ada saran, kritik, atau komen, tolong beritahu author :3

.

.

.

~ See You Next Chapterr ~

.

.

.

Review pleasee!

Balasan Review :

 **Danielkeanumadagani :** hehhe makasih.. okee akan saya usahakan

 **Kitsune857 :** hahahaha semoga saja chapter ini tidak Mengecewakan

 **Nemureru ryu :** oke makasihhh review nya

 **Uzumaki Kuro :** di chapter ini mungkin pertanyaanmu akan terjawab :D

 **:** Yaaaaa seperti itu lahhh :D

: Tepaaat sekaliii :V

 **No name** : hahhaa oke akan saya usahain agar bisa terus updatee :D

 **10** : okeee, terima kasih masukannya

 **Antoni Yamda** : ini udah lanjut

 **Zia :** hehe ditunggu saja

 **Gin :** Yupssss :D

 **:** hahaha siaap terimakasih reviewnya :V

 **Paijo Payah :** siap siapp ini udah lanjut :D

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** okee terima makasih :D

 **Realpush Neo :** haha siaap gann :V


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Atarash** **ī Gēto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, and Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kepunahan**. Akeno mengatakannya begitu. Bahwa ras High Human telah punah.

"... J-jaa, A-apakah hanya tinggal aku sendiri saja manusia di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar, jelas sekali kalau pemuda pirang itu sedang sangat terkejut

"Tidak, manusia masih ada. Kau melihat ksatria beberapa saat yang lalu bukan " Akeno membalas pertanyaan Naruto

"Benarkah!?" Naruto salah mengerti tentang kepunahan manusia dan tanpa sadar mengatakannya.

"Yang punah itu adalah High Human, bukan manusia."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Hal ini berbeda. Keberadaan High Human terdiri dari 6 orang yang sebelumnya memerintah benua Redmond. Bahkan 10.000 manusia tidak bisa menang melawan mereka. Kekuatan mereka berada di dimensi yang berbeda. "

"Benua itu diperintah oleh 6 orang?" Naruto ingat ada tempat yang diperintah oleh 6 orang. Dia merasa telah mendengar seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Bisakah Kau menjelaskan lebih detail?"

"Meskipun kebanyakan orang tahu ini, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu. Di masa lalu, sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu, ada High Human yang pernah menguasai benua. Meskipun mereka hanya 6 orang, ras lain tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada mereka karena kekuatan luar biasa mereka. "

"..."

"Namun, dominasi mereka tiba-tiba berakhir."

"Berakhir?"

"Ya, berakhir. Tidak hanya High Human tetapi banyak ras lainnya seperti High Elves, High Lords, High Beasts, dan High Dwarfs telah menghilang. Banyak orang berpengaruh seperti Kings, Lord, Heroes, dan Jenderal menghilang juga. Dikatakan bahwa mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Menurut Master, banyak orang berpengaruh dan kuat menghilang. Hari penghilangan terjadi disebut 'Senja Yang Mahabesar' "

"'Senja Yang Mahabesar..."

"Dikatakan bahwa semua High Human menghilang pada waktu itu. Dan hanya ada 6 dari mereka. "

"tiba-tiba menghilang _"_ Naruto punya teori tentang itu. Fenomena yang menyebabkan banyak orang menghilang.

 _(_ _Hari itu. Hari ketika Aku mengalahkan 'Origin', dan semuanya berhasil keluar. Tidak ada bukti konklusif, tapi 'Senja Yang Mahabesar' mungkin hasil dari hari itu_ _)_ pikir Naruto dalam hati

Kings, Heroes, dan Tetua mungkin adalah tuan dari serikat. Puluhan ribu orang yang diperkirakan telah bebas dari Game. Naruto tidak tahu pasti jumlahnya, tapi setidaknya ada 10 ribu orang terjebak dalam Game. Mungkin tampak seperti hilang tiba-tiba bagi orang-orang di dunia ini.

 _(_ _Untuk berpikir bahwa 6 High Human memerintah benua sebelumnya_... _)_ Naruto akhirnya mengerti. 6 dari ras High Human. Tanpa keraguan…

 _(Itu ... kita ...)_

Ketika Atarashī Gēto masih VRMMO yang bagus dan sebelum berubah menjadi Game kematian, ada serikat yang dikatakan terkuat di Atarashī Gēto.

Guild bernama **'Rokuten'** sepertinya yang dibentuk oleh 6 High Human. Guild kecil yang mengalahkan guild utama satu persatu di Atarashī Gēto, sampai namanya dikenal semua pemain hanya dalam satu bulan. Mereka memiliki reputasi sebagai _'_ _P_ _emain PK'_ yang mencoba untuk melawan mereka.

Naruto adalah mantan anggota Rokuten pada awalnya. Itu adalah hal yang bodoh untuk memilih umat manusia ketika bermain untuk pertama kalinya. Manusia dibenci oleh ras lain dan Naruto memiliki sejarah gelap karenanya.

Tak perlu dikatakan, semua anggotanya terdiri dari High Human dan hampir memiliki statistik maksimal. Bahkan anggota terlemah memiliki HP dan MP maksimal, sedangkan sisanya adalah pemain rata-rata memiliki sekitar 900 untuk statistik mereka.

Sementara di kompetisi dengan setiap serikat utama lainnya, pertempuran yang berlangsung tampak luar biasa antara 6 orang dengan ribuan orang. Pada saat itu, masing-masing bagian dibakar oleh sebuah sihir api berbagai macam yang meluas. Pemimpin yang terkejut mendapati diserang dan akhirnya kalah.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani memprovokasi serikat Rokuten. Bahkan orang-orang yang mengejek terhadap manusia telah menurun. Tidak hanya kekuatan tempur High Human yang ditampilkan, Magic Resistance mereka yang tidak biasa juga ditampilkan. Kebanyakan sihir tidak berpengaruh pada mereka. Selain itu, _Racun, Kelumpuhan, Kebingungan,_ _Pemikatan_ _,_ _Pembakaran_ _,_ _Kerusakan_ _, Petrifikasi,_ semuanya tidak efektif melawan High Human. dan, hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk benar-benar menyembuhkan tubuh mereka.

 _(_ _Itu keberuntungan_ _atau bukan,_ _hanya karena antara Naruto atau Rokuten yang terjebak dalam Game kematian. Setidaknya butuh_ _kurang lebih_ _tiga bulan_ _untuk di akui_ _di san_ _a)_ pikir Naruto.

"..."

"Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? " akeno menanyakan keadaan Naruto, dia sungguh khawatir karena Naruto langsung diam tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Apakah Kau keberatan jika kita mengubah topik ke mata uang? " Naruto merasa ia akan menggali kuburnya sendiri jika ia terus berbicara tentang High Human, jadi dia sengaja mengubah topik ke mata uang, yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Apakah ini mata uang yang Kau gunakan? "

"Benar." Jawab singkat naruto

"Hahh, untuk bisa mengeluarkan barang berharga seperti itu, mungkin Kau yang menjadi High Human bukanlah bohong belaka." Sambil mendesah, Akeno mengambil koin emas dan melihatnya. Dia tampaknya mengkonfirmasikan apakah itu asli.

Rupanya Akeno masih tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah High Human.

"Apakah itu berharga? Ini hanya 1 G. " Dan Naruto meragukan apa yang Akeno maksud dengan 'berharga'.

1 Geyl setara dengan 1 Yen dalam Game. Jika dikonversi, nilai itu akan bernilai 1/1000 Yen di dunia nyata. Itu mata uang terendah dalam Game. Kebetulan, Item Box Naruto tersimpan seratus juta Geyl. Itu misteri, seperti mengapa itu ditampilkan dengan 'G' bukan 'Geyl' atau 'Emas' pada koin emas itu.

"Koin emas Geyl sering disingkat koin emas G. Namun, sekarang sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu ini, tapi koin emas Geyl adalah barang ajaib yang dapat memperkuat sihir. Hal itu kadang-kadang ditemukan di reruntuhan. Ketika koin emas Geyl dipamerkan di lelang, dapat mencapai harga satu miliar Jul atau bahkan lebih. Jul adalah mata uang yang umum digunakan pada berapa banyak koin emas J atau berapa banyak koin perak J ... J digunakan sebagai metode penghitungan, Jadi yang satu ini bernilai 1 miliar ..."

"Seorang **Fairy** rela untuk membunuh demi mendapatkannya, karena satu koin saja memiliki harga yang sangat besar. Meskipun Master telah menunjukkan Aku satu, itu adalah pertama kalinya bagiku melihat sesuatu seperti itu. Setidaknya, 1 miliar adalah jumlah minimum yang bisa kau dapatkan, harganya bisa mencapai 10 kali lipat dari itu. "

"Untuk satu Geyl koin emas ini memiliki nilai yang banyak ... omong-omong, seberapa sering ini dapat ditemukan?"

"Jarang, tapi Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Bahkan ketika reruntuhan baru ditemukan, kemungkinan menemukan itu masih sangat rendah. "

"Apakah begitu? Terlihat seperti Aku harus berhati-hati saat membeli barang. " Naruto berpikir tentang mengubahnya untuk meningkatkan dana, tapi ia membatalkannya setelah menyadari betapa berharganya itu.

"Itu keputusan yang bijaksana, tapi Kau harus melakukannya sekarang."

"Itu lelucon yang mengerikan. Namun, Berikutnya aku akan berhati-hati. "

"Apakah Kau akan menjual sesuatu? Aku bilang bahwa Aku akan membeli jika Kau memiliki bahan yang bagus atau juga item. "

"Nah, bagaimana dengan ini?" Naruto mengambil Item Card, yang ia dapatkan di perjalanan, dari Item Box. Dalam Game, hal itu mungkin untuk mengubah item menjadi kartu. Itu sama di dunia ini, juga. Bahan berubah menjadi kartu otomatis dan bahkan dapat disimpan di Item Box. Setelah item menjadi kartu, gambar item dimasukan pada kartu. Kartu ini bisa dimunculkan kapan saja.

Naruto meletakkan Item Card nya di meja. Item Card bervariasi dari _Tetra Grizzly_ , _Twinhead Snake_ , _Flame Boar_ , dan taring mereka, cakar, bulu, daging dan sebagainya untuk bahan baku seperti perhiasan berkilau.

Dalam Game, bahan dapat dijual dan diproses di berbagai tempat. permata terutama akan memiliki harga tinggi, karena mampu memberikan atribut atau efek tambahan untuk peralatan dan senjata, dan hanya jika hal itu dilakukan oleh pandai besi. Jewels dapat ditemukan pada drop monster setelah mereka dibunuh, meskipun kemungkinannya rendah. Permata yang Naruto tunjukkan yaitu kelas 7, yang merupakan kelas terendah.

"Item Card ..."

"Hmm? Iya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh? "

"Tidak, jika Kau memiliki Item Box, itu adalah alami, bukan? Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah Kau sudah tahu ini, jadi Aku akan mengatakannya hanya dalam kasusmu. Karena Item Card juga mahal untuk tingkat tertentu, lebih baik untuk tidak mengeluarkannya sembarangan. "

"Itu merepotkan. Haruskah Aku memperlakukannya sebagai bahan? "

"Itu adalah cara yang biasa! Kau benar-benar aneh! "

"Ah, Aku tahu ... Aku tahu. Aku mengerti, jadi harap tenang. "

"Mou ~, Kau membuatku gila lagi." Sementara itu, Akeno masih berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia melihat Item Card dan mulai menilai mereka. Meskipun dia terkejut, dia tetap tahu bagaimana menggunakan Item Card.

"Dari _Tetra Grizzly_ lalu _Twinhead Snake_ dan _Flame Boar_. Tidak hanya bahan-bahan dari monster ganas, tak satu pun dari monster ini dapat ditemukan kecuali jika Kau pergi jauh ke dalam hutan. Orang macam apa kau ini? "

"Aku hanya mengalahkan mereka dalam perjalananku ke sini. Pertarungannya tidak begitu ganas seperti yang Kau gambarkan sedikitpun. "

"Tapi butuh beberapa ksatria untuk membunuh satu monster sekalipun, jadi ketika kau mengalahkan mereka. Aku sungguh sangat terkejut setelah semua yang kau katakan sebelumnya. "

" _Tampaknya monster tiba-tiba menjadi berbahaya_ _"_. gumam Naruto. Dia pikir mereka monster pemula.

"Nah, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan item? "

"Baik. Bahan baku yang masih dalam keadaan baik karena tampilan dari kartu. Harga bahan akan menjadi 1 Jul koin emas dan 27 Jul perak, sehingga total akan menjadi 1.270.000 Jul. permata kelas 7 dengan kemurnian tinggi, sehingga harganya 25 koin emas Jul, sehingga harga 25.000.000 Jul. Semua totalnya 26.270.000 Jul.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mahal atau murah karena konversi mata uang ..."

"Ini sedikit kurang dari harga asli, tapi harga perhiasan dapat naik dan turun tergantung pada pasar. kelas ini dan kemurniannya biasanya bernilai sekitar 20.000.000 ~ 23.000.000 Jul.

"Oh, aku beruntung. Aku memperoleh lebih dari 2.000.000 Jul. "

"Bagaimana ? Jika Kau baik-baik saja dengan harga itu, Aku akan membelinya. "

"Dengan senang hati. Aku akan menjualnya. Terima kasih. Dan Aku akan memberikan ini juga. " Sambil mengatakannya, Naruto menunjuk ke Geyl koin emas di meja.

"…Apakah ini lelucon?"

"Mengapa !?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan Aku berbicara beberapa saat yang lalu !? Sebuah koin Geyl emas bernilai miliaran, tidak ada orang waras yang akan memberikan itu secara bebas di dunia ini. "

"Di sini." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah Kau yakin? ... Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya bahkan jika Kau memintanya." Tanya Akeno, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan tanda bahwa ia sedang serius.

"Ya." Sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Akeno tersebut.

Akeno cepat mengambil koin emas Geyl dan mendekatkann ke dadanya. Matanya berkilau sambil melihat koin emas Geyl. Pada saat itu, mata Naruto terpaku pada Dada Akeno, ia seperti seorang pria yang _Menyedihkan_.

"Ah, itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan ... koin emas Geyl ..."

Ekspresi Akeno berubah sepenuhnya menjadi wajah senang dengan mata mempesona. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dia, yang menyebabkan pipinya berubah sedikit merah. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu.

"Yah, aku senang kau menyukainya. Elf harusnya menggunakan itu karena Kau dapat menggunakan si- "

"Tunggu sebentar!" Akeno memotong ucapan Naruto dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"-hir."

"Baru saja ... kau mengaatakan.. Elf?"

"eh, apa ada yang salah ... eto? Apakah kau bukan elf? " Naruto ingat bahwa fitur wajah elf dan High Elves terlihat pada telinga, sehingga ingin mengkonfirmasinya ... Naruto masih bingung, karena mungkin itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

"Aku seharusnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis kucing dengan rambut merah dan mata hitam." Gumam Akeno, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto,

"Gadis kucing dengan rambut merah dan mata hitam?"

Manusia kucing adalah salah satu ras Binatang yang populer di kalangan pemain wanita dan kelompok tertentu pemain pria. Ada berbagai variasi di ras Binatang, bagi manusia kucing, ada kucing Persia, kucing Calico dan sebagainya. Selain itu, pemain dibagi dengan model hewan mereka, beberapa pemain memiliki wajah yang sama, lengan, ekor, tanduk dan banyak lagi, sementara beberapa hanya sebagian dari tubuh mereka.

Tapi di mata Naruto, Akeno memiliki rambut hitam dan mata emas gadis elf yang indah. Tidak ada manusia kucing, rambut merah, dan mata hitam.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat seorang gadis elf cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata emas di depanku."

"Pasti…" Dia mencoba untuk menekankan kecantikannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Master sudah menggunakan sihir ilusi padaku. "

"Sihir Ilusi?" tanya Naruto bingung

Berbicara tentang sihir ilusi, itu biasanya digunakan untuk membingungkan atau memberikan halusinasi ke pihak lain. Itu adalah sihir yang meninggalkan kesan kuat pada Naruto, karena salah satu pengguna sihir itu dari Rokuten.

"Uuu ... untuk terlihat seperti ini ..."

Akeno menunduk ke bawah dan wajahnya tampak seperti dunia ini akan segera berakhir. depresi mendadak Akeno membuat Naruto mati-matian mencoba untuk mengatasi situasi, karena ia tidak tahu banyak tentangnya dan apa yang menyebabkan dia sedih.

"Um ... Akeno?" Naruto bermaksud untuk berbicara lembut, tapi Akeno merasa gugup berlebihan.

"Wha ... apa?"

"Aku melihat Akeno sebagai elf hanya karena itu adalah salah satu dari fitur kualitasku."

"Kua ... kualitas?"

"Benar. Sihir ilusi adalah sihir yang menunjukkan halusinasi dan membingungkan pihak lain. Namun, mungkin tidak efektif terhadap orang-orang yang memiliki daya tahan yang kuat terhadap sihir. Oleh karena itu, Sebabnya aku dapat melihat Wujud asli dari Akeno. "

"Tapi ... bahkan dengan perlawanan yang kuat, sihir yang Master gunakan tidak akan berhasil dipatahkan ..."

Bahkan dengan penjelasan Naruto, Akeno masih menunjukkan wajah yang tidak percaya. Menurut memori Naruto, Grayfia, yang merupakan master Akeno, memiliki Lv. 255 High Elf. Selanjutnya, magic yang digunakan sangat kuat, karena High Elf memiliki jenis sihir khusus. Meskipun statusnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Bahkan High Human lainnya hampir tidak bisa menyamai statistik Naruto, sehingga tidak ada sihir ilusi bisa mempengaruhi dia.

Naruto menghela napas setelah jeda panjang.

"Me..hat...ya"

"Hmm?"

"Kau, Kau melihat wujud asliku benar, kan?"

"Aku melihat seorang gadis elf cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet, apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"..."

Tidak ada respon. Naruto menjadi mengecil dan moralnya jatuh.

"... Apakah kamu tidak takut?" tanya Akeno

Naruto, yang menyesali bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, mendengar suara lembut Akeno. Suaranya seperti anak yang ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Takut? untuk apa?" Naruto berpikir dengan santai dan berbicara dengan cara yang tenang.

Ketika Akeno berkata dengan suara gemetar, Naruto ingat salah satu dari wajah anggota Rokuten.

Naruto bangga waktu login ia terabaikan untuk kelas gamer karena ia bersenang-senang. Tapi banyak anggota yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena waktu bermain yang berlebihan.

Cerita ini terjadi selama pertemuan secara offline antar anggota. Naruto merasa bahwa itu adalah suasana yang sama dengan waktu itu, seperti sekarang dengan Akeno.

Dia takut bahwa _Jati dirinya_ dikenal. Tapi tidak ada satupun di Rokuten yang peduli tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Karena ada situasi seperti itu, Naruto mampu mendengarkan Akeno tanpa merasa terguncang dan mengubah ekspresi.

"... Kau tidak tahu ini benar, kan? ... Elf berambut hitam adalah simbol dari nasib buruk." Akeno berbicara sambil menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Simbol dari nasib buruk?" naruto bergumam, namun tetap saja suara Naruto itu dapat didengar baik oleh Akeno.

"Ya, Setiap elf lahir dengan rambut putih. Saat mereka tumbuh dewasa, harusnya berwarna emas, perak, hijau atau berwarna biru-hijau. Dapatkah Kau percaya itu? rambutku sendiri awalnya berwarna perak. " Wajah Akeno tampak seperti dia menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi sekarang rambutku hitam. Tidak pernah ada sebelumnya rambut elf berwarna hitam. "

"Tidak pernah ada yang hitam?" naruto kembali bertanya.

"Ya, elf dengan rambut hitam membawa _Malapetaka_. Itu terjadi kepadaku sepanjang waktu. monster yang kuat tiba-tiba menyerang desa ku berkali-kali, dan Aku diusir dari desaku karena itu. "

"..." naruto hanya diam tak menjawab satu katapun, dia hanya mendengarkan curhatan dari Akeno.

"Aku diselamatkan oleh Master setelah mengembara tanpa tujuan. Dan toko ini memiliki penghalang yang kuat untuk mencegah monster menyerang. Jadi Aku belum pernah meninggalkan toko ini lebih dari 100 tahun. "

"100 tahun? ... Itu waktu yang lama." Naruto terkejut. Ya bagaimana tidak terkejut dirinya sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa betah, dengan hanya diam dan menjaga toko selama 100 tahun lamanya.

"Ya, tapi karena aku bisa hidup tanpa merepotkan orang, ini adalah yang terbaik bagiku."

Tidak mungkin itu menjadi baik, Naruto ingin berteriak. Harus berada di toko selama 100 tahun tidak akan pernah menjadi baik. Namun, ia menahan diri dari mengatakannya, karena tidak ada yang berubah bahkan bila dikatakan. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dalam kemarahan.

Meskipun belum sehari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka, Naruto pribadi bisa memahami mengapa ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"... Akeno, Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu." Tanya serius Naruto kepada Akeno.

" Konfirmasi apa?" Sedangkan akeno hanya bisa menjawab dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sendu

"Eto, meskipun rambutmu awalnya adalah berwarna perak, dan kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi warna hitam?" Naruto bertanya begitu, merasa bahwa itu akan memberinya petunjuk.

"Aku tidak tau.. Tiba-tiba saja rambutku menjadi berwarna hitam pada suatu hari."

"Mendadak?"

"Ya, tiba-tiba. Aku bangun di pagi hari seperti biasa, dan itu menjadi berwarna hitam. Aku benar-benar takut saat itu, karena Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. " Akeno mengingat waktu itu, tubuhnya gemetar sambil memeluk erat dirinya. Dari penjelasan Akeno ini, Naruto berpikir penuh dari informasi atau pengetahuan yang relevan.

' _Tiba-tiba warna rambut berubah_... _Mengubah Karakteristik ... Monster menemukan berkali-kali ... Diserang oleh monster ...Diserang beberapa kali_... _Karakteristik perubahan warna ... diserang monster ... Hal seperti itu !?_ ' Sementara Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, sesaat terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto. Jika ingatannya benar, kondisi yang memungkinkan.

"Ada ... ada cara jika kondisinya terpenuhi !" Naruto berteriak sambil menatap Akeno. Akeno terguncang oleh teriakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Meskipun begitu, mata Naruto tetap pada Akeno.

"Ehhh? Apa itu?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku lupa. Namun dengan ini ... hmm? Ini aneh, mengapa statusnya tidak ditampilkan? Itu harusnya otomatis." Alasan Naruto terus menatap Akeno adalah karena ia ingin melihat statusnya. Jika prediksi Naruto adalah benar, maka statusnya akan muncul.

"Uhm ... 'Keterampilan Windows Open' ... Menganalisis ... Menganalisis ... ah, ini dia. Layar pemain dan monster kecuali ketika itu dimatikan. Jika Aku mengaktifkannya ... " Naruto menatap Akeno lagi setelah menerapkan pengaturan. Akeno merasa sedikit tidak pasti ketika Naruto melotot ke ruang kosong saat menggerakkan jarinya.

"Oke, sekarang Aku bisa melihat status. Nama, tingkat, ras ... baik ... dan ... Ahhhhhh ! " Naruto, yang menemukan apa yang ia cari, sengaja berpose seperti orang yang kemenangan. Akeno, yang sedang menonton tingkah eksentrik Naruto, menjadi waspada.

"Berbahagialah, Akeno! Aku baru tahu apa yang menyebabkan nasib burukmu. Hahahaha" naruto berbicara kepada akeno sambil tertawa senang.

"Eh?" sedangkan Akeno hanya menatap bingung kearah Naruto

"Percayalah padaku. Aku yakin karena statusnya muncul. Perubahan warna rambut, beberapa serangan monster, mereka semua disebabkan oleh **【** **Cursed Gift** **】**. "

" **【** **Cursed Gift** **】**?" Akeno semakin bingung karena dia tidak mengerti artinya.

 **【** **Cursed Gift** **】** adalah kutukan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di Atarashī Gēto. Itu adalah nasib buruk secara harfifah.

Awalnya, pemain bisa mendapatkan **【** **Title** **】** atau **【** **Gift** **】** dari secara teratur membersihkan pencarian. Pada kesempatan itu, dukungan kemampuan dan barang-barang yang bisa diperoleh darinya. Tergantung pada **【** **Title** **】** , statistik bisa sedikit menguat karena lebih banyak keterampilan baru menjadi tersedia.

Lalu tiba-tiba **【** **Cursed Gift** **】** telah jatuh pada semua pemain. Kutukan itu memiliki efek negatif acak seperti degradasi status, memperoleh semua jenis kelainan, pertemuan acak dengan terkuat, monster unik dan sebagainya. Ini hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan skill ajaib **【** **P** **urification** **】** atau dengan menggunakan item **【** **Holy Water** **】**.

Meskipun efek negatif adalah acak, pemain dengan **【** **Cursed Gift** **】** memiliki beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka berubah menjadi hitam. layar status juga menunjukkan gambar seorang tertawa.

Selanjutnya, Naruto telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa ada sebuah gambar _**Tengkorak**_ _ **tertawa**_ ditampilkan di layar status Akeno.

"Baiklah, untuk membuatnya cepat, Akeno, Aku ingin Kau melangkah keluar dari belakang meja dan berdiri di tengah toko."

"Eh ... oke ..." Akeno hanya menurut saja seperti yang Naruto katakan, Akeno berdiri di tengah toko tanpa banyak perlawanan karena dia bingung dengan situasinya.

"Di sini aku mulai. Aktifkan **【** **Purification** **】** ! " Untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Akeno dan mengaktifkan magic skill **【** **Purification** **】** nya. Naruto memperoleh keterampilan yang digunakan oleh seorang priest karena keadaan tertentu.

cahaya keemasan mulai berkumpul di tangan kanan Naruto. Pada saat yang sama, seluruh tubuh Akeno terbungkus cahaya keemasan.

"Ini ... hangat ..." Meskipun Akeno terkejut ketika ia mendapati terbungkus dalam terang, ia tidak merasakan bahaya dari cahaya yang dipancarkan. Namun sebaliknya Akeno merasa kenyamanan dan kehangatan, ketika proses pemurnian berlangsung.

Setelah 5 menit, cahaya secara bertahap redup dan menghilang. Bahkan setelah cahaya menghilang, Akeno mengambil beberapa saat untuk mengembalikan indranya.

"... Apakah itu sukses? ..." Gumam Naruto saat ia merasa bingung. ikon orang tertawa perlahan memudar pada layar status Akeno saat Naruto melihatnya. Namun, rambut yang seharusnya kembali ke warna aslinya, sebagian besar masih hitam. warna perak terlihat di antara rambut hitam.

Suasana di antara keduanya menjadi diam untuk beberapa waktu, karena sulit untuk menentukan apakah kutukan itu menghilang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Akeno.

"Kutukannya hilang ... tapi ... rambutnya tidak benar-benar telah pulih ..." Naruto memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Rambut?"

"E-eto ... gomen, hanya sebagian dari rambutmu yang kembali ke warna aslinya. Tapi hanya dalam kasusmu, silahkan lihatlah." Naruto mengatakan sambil merasa berkecil hati. Sebuah cermin diambil dari Item Box dan diserahkan pada Akeno. Akeno mengambil cermin dari Naruto setelah dia mendengar kata rambut, dan memegangnya di depannya.

Wajah Akeno tercermin di dalam cermin. Wajah yang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi sebagian rambutnya berubah menjadi warna perak bersinar.

Itu jelas warna Akeno dulu.

"... Hiks ... Hiks ..." Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Akeno. Setelah itu, air matanya mulai keluar seperti bendungan yang rusak.

"Uu ... Hiks ... uu ..." Sambil menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, Akeno menangis diam-diam. Dan di depan Akeno, ada seorang pria yang benar-benar bingung.

Tak perlu dikatakan, itu Naruto, setelah semuanya.

Gadis yang menangis di depannya bukanlah anak kecil, tapi seorang wanita dewasa, namun karena kemampuan penalaran Naruto terbatas, ia hanya tetap diam dalam situasi itu.

"Hiks ... gomen ... hiks ... aku ... jadi lepas kendali ..."

"Oh Aku mengerti. Tidak masalah. " Naruto memberikan sapu tangan saat ia kembali sadar dan menyeret kursi dari counter untuk membiarkan Akeno duduk sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Atarash** **ī Gēto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, and Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Akeno mengangkat wajahnya dari sapu tangan. Tidak ada air mata lagi, tapi matanya masih merah.

"Maaf, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Akeno kembali memulai pembicaraan setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam

"apakah begitu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bersalah

"Mengapa kau terlihat bersalah?" tanya heran Akeno saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"ahh ituu, yah.. maksudku meskipun aku berhasil menghilangkan kutukannya, rambutmu hampir tidak berubah sama sekali, jadi aku merasa tidak enak untuk hal itu…" ucap Naruto lagi

Ketika Akeno sedang menangis, Naruto takut kalau Akeno mungkin akan marah lagi karena masalah rambutnya. Tetapi, melihat dari ekspresi Akeno, dia tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kemarahan.

"Aku sangat bersyukur tentang rambutku… Tolong jangan menggunakan kalimat yang sopan kepadaku. Setelah lebih dari 100 tahun memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, meskipun jika hanya sedikit bagian yang kembali seperti semula, aku sangat bersyukur." Jawab Akeno tersenyum dan terlihat sangat senang ketika mengatakannya. Dan semua perasaan takut yang dimiliki Naruto, menghilang setelah melihat senyuman Akeno.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah" Balas Naruto tenang. Tetapi, pikir Naruto Ibu dan adik perempuannya selalu mengatakan kalau rambut adalah bagian terpenting dari seorang wanita. Itulah mengapa Naruto merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Hai' aku sangat senang, jadi kau jangan khawatir soal itu" ujar Akeno "Tapi apakah kutukannya benar-benar menghilang?" lanjutnya, perempuan Elf itu masih belum yakin sepenuhnya tentang hilangnya kutukan pada dirinya.

"Ah, tentu saja kau tak perlu cemas. Dan aku pikir akan sangat jelas jika kau membuktikannya di luar toko." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kutukan Akeno yang merupakan kutukan bertemu dengan para Monster unik yang kuat, takkan bisa dibuktikan telah menghilang kecuali dia pergi keluar dari penghalang. Karena moster unik berlevel tinggi tidak bisa masuk ke dalam penghalang.

Atarashī Gēto mengejar kerealitasan di dalam game, jadi objek yang tak bisa hancur hampir tidak ada. Dan toko para Player seperti milik Naruto, cukup sering di jadikan target oleh para bandit

Oleh karena itu, sangat banyak sistem _Skill Barrier_ (penghalang) yang dibuat untuk mencegah para penyusup masuk ke toko, yang dimana berfungsi juga untuk para Monster.

"Sejujurnya, ini agak sedikit menakutkan. Bagaimana jika kutukannya tidak menghilang?" Akeno bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan, begitupun ketika ia menatap wajah Naruto yang balas menatap Akeno dengan keyakinan

"Tidak apa. Karena aku juga pernah mengalami kutukan sepertimu, namun sekarang aku sudah sembuh dari kutukan itu."

"Eh? EHH! kau terkena kutukan juga!?" tanya kaget Akeno

"Ahaha benar, tipe kutukanku adalah bertemu dengan Monster unik dengan level yang tinggi juga, tetapi aku menyembuhkannya dengan skill **【** **Purification** **】**." Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan

Ketika Naruto terkena kutukan, para Monster unik langsung mencoba menyerang Naruto berkali-kali, sampai Naruto kelelahan. Dan pada waktu itu Naruto menggunakannya untuk menaikkan levelnya.

"Begitu ya. Lalu, Monster apa yang levelnya paling tinggi yang menyerangmu?" Akeno kembali bertanya

" **Horn Dragon** mungkin yang paling terkuat. Aku pikir dia sekitar level 200-an." Ujar Naruto dengan pose berpikir

"Bukannya itu Monster high rank dari **Lesser Dragon**?"

"hooo, Kau tau juga ternyata?" seru Naruto sambil memandang kagum ke arah Akeno

"Ah, hanya sedikit." Ujar Akeno. Horn Dragon adalah spesies naga dari Lesser Dragon yang merupakan Monster High rank, ukuran mereka dua kali lebih besar dari naga biasa mereka juga memiliki tanduk-tanduk di atas kepalanya. Lesser Dragon hanya berkisar sekitar level 100-an dan untuk jenis Horn Dragon, Monster tersebut memiliki level sekitar 200-an atau mungkin juga lebih.

Di dalam Atarashī Gēto, maksimum level dari para Player adalah 255 dan level maksimum dari para Monster adalah level 1.000. Itu sekitar empat kali lipat dari level para Player. Level Akeno saat ini adalah level 57, jadi takkan mungkin ada kesempatan menang melawan naga tersebut. Untuk dapat mengalahkan para Monster yang memliki Level di atas rata-rata, biasanya para Player yang memiliki level setara dengan para Monster tersebut atau bisa juga dengan membentuk sebuah **Party**.

Terkecuali bagi Naruto, ataupun seperti anggota Guild Rokuten, meraka dapat mengalahkan bos Monster dengan mudah tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun. Walaupun Naruto dapat mengalahkan Monster dengan mudah, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengendurkan kewaspadaannya melawan bos Monster yang memiliki level 1.000

"Tetapi, ada yang mengatakan kalau dibutuhkan beberapa Pasukan Elit Knight untuk menumbangkan seekor Horn Dragon." Tanya penasaran Akeno

"Pasukan Elit? Kenapa mereka butuh pasukan elit untuk melawan hal seperti itu?" tanya heran Naruto

"Mouu., Mereka itu benar-benar Pasukan Elit tau dan mereka semua juga pada kuat. Apa kau tidak melihat benteng raksasa sebelum kau datang ke toko?" jawab kesal Akeno

"Ah, aku rasa aku melihatnya." Gumam Naruto

"Itu adalah benteng terkuat yang mengelilingi Kerajaan Grigori. Yah, kapten dari pasukan elit knight di Kerajaan ini hanya memiliki level 158. Dan Horn Dragon sekitar level 200, jadi kapten butuh 40 level lagi untuk melawannya."

"Dia…level 158…?" tanya Naruto

"Benar, dan dia bahkan bisa menyaingi orang terkuat no.2 di Kerajaan." Ujar perempuan Elf itu. Akeno sempat berfikir kalau Naruto akan terkejut dengan level kapten. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak,

' _Jika seekor Monster yang memiliki level lebih tinggi dari Horn Dragon muncul, Monster itu mungkin bisa memusnahkan dua atau tiga Kerajaan sekaligus_ ' pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari toko agar kau bisa melihat apakah kutukannya sudah hilang." Ajak Naruto kepada Akeno

"Tunggu, apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?" ujar Akeno dengan jengkel

"Aku mendengarnya. Lebih baik mencari tahunya sekarang jika ada masalah atau tidak." Seru Naruto, mengabaikan perkataan jengkel Akeno

"Tidak akan. Bagaimana jika Horn Dragon menyerang kita?"

"Serahkan saja padaku.. aku akan mengalahkannya dengan mudah" ujar naruto penuh percaya diri.

"…Nee, hanya untuk memastikan saja, berapa levelmu pada saat ini?" tanya Akeno

"Aku level 255?" jawab singkat Naruto

"…"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto mengatakan yang sejujurnya, akan tetapi sepertinya Akeno masih meragukannya.

"Akeno?" suara Naruto menyadarkan Akeno dari lamunannya

"255…? Sama dengan Master?" gumam Akeno, namun masih dapat di dengar baik oleh pemuda kuning itu

"Ah benar, levelku sama dengan level Grayfia."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Benar-benar sungguhan?"

"Itu benar."

"Benar-benar suggu――"

"Ya! Ya! Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali!" jawab Naruto kesal dengan ucapan Akeno

Percakapan mereka berhenti dan berganti ke pembicaraan awal.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan **【** **Analyze** **】**? Jika kau bisa, maka kau bisa melihat statusku juga."

"Aku tidak bisa. Hanya para Skill Successor yang bisa melakukannya."

"Haa.. Apa itu Skill Successor?" ujar bingung Naruto

"…Aku mulai meragukan kewarasanmu..."

Jika dia penduduk dunia ini, dia akan tau hal itu juga. Tetapi Naruto, yang baru saja tiba di dunia ini beberapa saat yang lalu, sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun. Malahan, dia hanya mengasumsikan kalau dunia ini masih sama dengan di dalam game dan mengikutinya seperti arus.

"Meskipun itu dikatakan sebagai pengetahuan umum, aku tidak mengetahuinya secara jelas karena aku hidup jauh dari desa manusia sejak lama." Ujar Naruto, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari game sebelum datang ke sini, dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang Petualang. Itu hampir seperti alasan ketidak tahuannya pada dunia ini.

Akeno menghela nafas berat "Hahhh.." kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali "Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengatakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui, tanyakan saja jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti."

"hehehe.. Terima kasih." ujar Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya

"Pertama-tama, Skill Successor. Karena orang-orang yang bisa membaca simbol-simbol pastilah familiar dengan skill. Skill hanya bisa dikeluarkan saat ini. Banyak Skill yang menghilang semenjak terjadinya _'Senja Yang Maha Besar'_ dan saat ini, kurang dari 100 skill yang masih tersisa." Ujar Akeno mulai menjelaskan

"HAHH... Kurang dari seratus?!…" kaget Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena angka yang disebutkan. Atarashī Gēto terkenal dengan jumlah skillnya yang sangat banyak, dan angka yang keluar dari mulut Akeno bahkan tidak mencapai 1/10 dari jumlah total semua skill yang ada.

"Saat ini, skill digunakan untuk keperluan pribadi. Orang-orang yang hidup dari bertarung, seperti para Petualang dan para Knight, menggunakan skill pelemah yang biasa dikenal degan **Arts**.

Meskipun itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan skill yang asli, kekuatan dan efeknya hanya 1/3 dari skill yang aslinya. Sihir yang ditunjukkan oleh Master padaku adalah **'Magic Skill'** tetapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan **'Magic Arts'**. Dan alaminya perbedaan kekuatannya sangat besar." Ujar kembali Akeno

"ohh..jadi begitu, skill yang melemahkan disebut Arts." Gumam Naruto. Namun seakan kurang puas dengan penjelasan Akeno, Naruto kembali bertanya "Apakah ada perbedaan level pada Arts?"

Beberapa level di dalam skill memiliki setting mereka sendiri. Naruto mengaktifkan **【** **Analyze • X** **】**. dia langsung bisa mengetahui skill, karena huruf I ~ X terpasang pada nama skill. Yang terendah adalah I, dan yang tertinggi adalah X . setting sistem ini hampir tidak ada di dalam skill tempur, dan hampir semua skill support menggunakan sistem seperti ini.

"Sejauh yang aku ketahui, arts tidak memiliki level seperti skill." Jawab Akeno tenang

' _Akan sangat menyusahkan menggunakan arts untuk bertarung…'_ Naruto kembali berujar dalam hati

Pemuda kuning itu tidak bisa berhenti berfikir kalau itu hal yang menyulitkan jika betarung menggunakan arts, karena skill lebih bermanfaat dari pada arts.

"Kau bisa menggunakan skill kan? Skill apa yang bisa kau gunakan? Saat ini saja kau menggunakan satu, benar kan? Berapa banyak skill yang bisa kau gunakan? 2? 3? Tidak mungkin! Apa 4!?" tanya Akeno.

"Tentu saja, satu digit itu terlalu sedikit. Aku yakin kalau aku bisa menggunakan setidaknya 1000 atau bahkan lebih. Meskipun aku tidak tau jumlah pastinya, karena aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." Jawab santai Naruto

"APAA? 1000?" Akeno terkejut bukan main mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan _'Apa aku tidak salah dengar ya?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

Akeno memiringkan kepalanya dan berfikir apa Naruto sedang bercanda atau tidak. Itu terasa seperti lelucon, karena itu terlalu jauh dari hal yang masuk akal di dunia ini, meskipun leluconnya itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ahh.. benar jugaa, aku kebetulan punya skill **【** **Analyze** **】**. Aku akan memberikannya satu padamu, meskipun skill nya masih level I, tapi itu bisa dapat di gunakan untuk melihat levelku, Yah, aku akan menggunakan Skill **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】**."

"?" Akeno terlihat kebingungan ketika Naruto sekali lagi menggerakkan tangannya di udara.

"Creation berhasil."

"Ap-Apa ini?" ujar gagap Akeno

Naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Akeno, yaitu sebuah jenis skill potensial dari, skill tersebut bisa dipelajari dan akan bermanfaat jika skill keahlian di tingkatkan sampai pada tingkat tertentu. Salah satu manfaat dari **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** adalah bisa membuat item-item dan juga sebuah gulungan. Ketika **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** digunakan, bisa memungkinkan bagi player lain untuk mempelajari skill dari gulungan tersebut.

Tetapi, **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** juga memilikibeberapa skill yang tidak bisa dibuatnya. Karena hanya beberapa skill kuat saja yang bisa dibuat menggunakan **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** , Skill High Class dari **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** dibatasi pada level rendah, dan juga terdapat batasan level.

 **【** **Analyze** **】** secara teknis tidak bisa dilihat sebagai skill. Bahkan batasan dari **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** di buat seminimal mungkin. Jadi Naruto bisa membagikan skill kepada Player lain sampai tidak terbatas karena hal tersebut. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia membuat gulungan itu

"Secret Book **【** **Analyze** **】** , Jika kau membacanya, kau akan bisa menggunakan skill ini." Ujar Naruto sembari menjelaskan kepada akeno tentang Secret Book

Karena【 **Secret Books Creation** **】** digunakan untuk karakter support, Naruto berfikir kalau itu akan sangat bermanfaat. Dan juga, dia bermaksud meminta maaf jika gulungan itu tidak bisa berfungsi. Hal seperti ini takkan bisa dipahami jika dia tidak mencobanya.

"Apa skill nya bisa digunakan setelah ini? Tapi aku tidak memiliki apapun yang senilai dengan ini." Ujar Akeno, sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap dirinya bingung

"Senilai dengan ini?" Naruto bermaksud memberikannya secara gratis, tapi Akeno sepertinya tidak memahaminya. Tampaknya, skill merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dunia ini.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kan? Skill juga adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Bagaimanapun juga, seseorang akan membutuhkan jumlah uang yang sangat banyak untuk seorang murid sepertiku agar bisa mendapatkan sebuah skill dari Master. Dan kau akan memberikannya padaku secara gratis?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajarkan skill dari **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** hanya pada orang-orang yang ia percayai saja, karena ia tidak akan mengira kalau hidupnya akan diincar oleh seseorang.

"ahahaha apa yang kau katakan. Sudah terima saja aku memberimu secara Cuma-Cuma... jadi apa kau sudah selesai membacanya?" jawab Naruto sambil cengar-cengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Belum, setelah aku menggunakannya, apa akan ada permintaan kompensasi?" ujar akeno, Ia menatap pemuda kuning itu dengan tatapan mata yang menyelidik

"Tidak ada!" jawab cepat Naruto ' _Apa aku seperti orang penipu yang jahat!?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

"Memberikan sebuah skill dengan gratis adalah modus operandi-mu kan?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, maka aku harusnya memberikanmu sebuah skill high class untuk menipumu."

"Untukku, meskipun skill ini sangat berharga. Itu merupakan perasaan yang luar biasa jika bisa memiliki beberapa skill."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan Arts. Dan aku pikir ini alamiah, jadi aku tidak punya perasaan soal itu. Karena aku rasa, aku sudah memiliki semua skill." Jawab naruto

"Sungguh...baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" ujar tenang Akeno

"Ah, jangan khawatir soal itu. Malah sebaliknya akan memalukan jika kau tidak mengambilnya."

Akeno mengambil membuka gulungan itu dan melihat isinya. Ketika dia mulai membacanya, sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Akeno dan menghilang setelah 10 detik. Ini adalah efek ketika sebuah skill di dapatkan. Dan nampaknya proses pembelajaran skill telah selesai.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto gelisah karena dia tidak tau apakah **【** **Secret Books Creation** **】** akan berfungsi atau tidak di dunia ini.

"Ini seperti perasaan yang aneh. **【** **Analyze** **】** muncul di dalam kepalaku setelah aku membuka gulungan itu, dan sesuatu seperti gelombang dari efek spesial muncul. Tetapi, tak ada perasaan tidak enak." Ucap Akeno

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto lega karena skill itu berhasil dipelajarinya. Mulai dari sekarang, dia akan mengingatnya kalau dia akan menggunakannya lagi.

"AHH.. akhirnya aku bisa melihat namamu, tapi kenapa stat yang lainnya tidak terlihat, melainkan simbol-simbol aneh yang muncul"

"Simbol? Ahh tanda tanya yaa.. perbedaan level kita sangat besar. Jadi itu hal yang biasa jika kau tidak bisa melihat stat." Naruto kembali menjawab pertanyaan Akeno

"Eh, Apa iya?!. Tetapi sekarang aku telah mendapatkan sebuah skill, aku bisa melihatnya, meskipun statmu tersembunyi karena perbedaan level. Skill ini kurang lebih menunjukkan kalau kau itu benar-benar sangat kuat."

"Apa kau bisa mempercayaiku sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman andalannya

"Hahhh.. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempertimbangkan apa yang telah kita lakukan sampai saat ini, jadi aku akan mempercayaimu." Tampaknya Akeno sudah bisa mempercayai Naruto berkat skill **【** **Analyze** **】** yang telah dia pelajari. Mungkin masih ada ketidak nyamanan, karena Akeno dulu diserang secara terus menerus oleh Monster sampai saat ini.

"Aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa sekeliling untuk jaga-jaga. Setelah itu, keluarlah."

"A-ah, baiklah."

Naruto keluar dari Tsuki no Hokora dan melihat ke sekeliling area untuk memastikan tak ada Monster di sekitar. **【** **Search** **】** juga mengkonfirmasi kalau tak ada Monster sama sekali dalam jarak pandang.

"Semua aman, kau bisa keluar sekarang!" teriak Naruto dari luar, untuk memberi tahu kan keadaan diluar saat ini kepada Akeno

Akeno mengintip keluar dari pintu ketika dia melihat ke sekeliling.

Di sekitar toko Tsuki no Hokora, terdapat skill penghalang **【** **Barrier • X** **】** dan **【** **Wall • X** **】** yang dipasang oleh Grayfia. **【** **Barrier • X** **】** mampu mencegah Monster dari level 900 sampai 1000 _(tergantung level dari pengguna)_ yang hendak menyerang toko, dan meskipun mereka menyerang, dinding tak terlihat akan menyerang balik.

Dan untuk **【** **Wall • X** **】** mampu mencegah para penyusup _(juga tergantung pada level pengguna)_ dari level 230-255. Karena mereka berada pada level yang tinggi, penyerangan tidak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan meskipun menggunakan **【** **Cut Through** **】**.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk **【** **Wall • X** **】** , sangat penting untuk mengatur setting permission agar tamu biasa tidak akan diduga sebagai penyusup. Para Player dilarang menggunakan senjata dan skill bertempur di dalam Toko Tsuki no Hokora. Ketika Naruto masih menjadi pemilik toko sebelumnya, dia membuatnya sangat detil, seperti melarang para Player meng-equip senjata mereka.

Saat ini, radius dari skill penghalang sekitar 20 mel. _(A/N : kalau kalian lupa, 1 mel = 1 meter)_ :V

"Ayo, ke sini." Ucap Naruto mengisyaratkan Akeno untuk mendekat

"Ehh, baiklah…" Ketika Akeno mendekat dengan perlahan. Itu karena Naruto sedang berdiri sekitar 1 mel dari luar penghalang.

"…"

"…"

Naruto melihat sekeliling area, sementara Akeno terdiam karena kegugupannya.

Skitar 5 menit, tak ada perubahan pada area sekitar, kecuali angin yang hangat menerpa rambut mereka.

"Tak ada yang terjadi." Ucap Akeno memecah keheningan

"Yap, tak ada yang terjadi." Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Akeno barusan

Terlebih lagi, setelah 5 menit, Naruto memutuskan kalau tidak ada masalah. Itu karena kutukannya akan membuat para Monster untuk menyerang setiap 10 menit.

"Tak ada Monster yang datang."

"Benar."

"Kutukannya benar-benar hilang kan?" Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sembari melihat ke atas langit.

"Memang benar."

Langit yang biru dan luas, itu membuat mata Akeno terbuka lebar. Itu tak terhalang oleh jendela toko dari tempat yang selalu dia lihat. Dia bisa merasakan angin, cahaya matahari dan aroma dari hutan. Perasaan yang membuatnya rindu membentang di pikiran Akeno.

Naruto merasa lega ketika dia melihat Akeno yang melihat ke atas langit. Walaupun perempuan Elf itu masih takut terhadap akan adanya para Monster, setidaknya dia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan sekelilingnya ataupun membuat masalah kepada orang-orang. Sekarang dia bisa keluar dari toko dengan bebas.

"Langitnya sangat luas." Akeno bergumam ketika dia baru saja mengingatnya.

"Oh." Sedangkan Naruto hanya membulatkan bibirnya berbentuk huruf 'O', kemudian pemuda pirang itu melihat ke arah langit bersama Akeno sesaat.

Tanpa terasa cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata violet Akeno ketika dia melihat ke arah langit yang luas

"Ayo segera kembali." Kata Akeno, sementara Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari langit ke Akeno.

"Baiklah." Tak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Naruto karena mereka hanya keluar dari toko untuk memastikan kalau kutukannya telah dihilangkan dari Akeno. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke dalam toko.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa menghilangkan kutukannya." Setelah dia kembali ke toko, Akeno bergumam dengan senang. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Itu kurang lebih karena skill **【** **Purification** **】**.Mengingat sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan kutukan ini."

"Kenapa begitu? Para **Priest** ( _pendeta_ ) memiliki skill itu kan? Bukannya aneh kalau mereka tidak dapat menyembuhkan." Tanya heran Akeno

"Perkataanmu memang benar, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya, **【** **Purification** **】** hanya bisa digunakan oleh High rangking Priest saja." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan

"Tetapi, mungkin akan berbeda kalau efek kutukannya adalah penurunan stat."

Akeno baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya tanpa mengetahuinya. Untuk penurunan stat, kutukannya akan membuat stat jatuh menjadi 1/10 dari stat aslinya. Bahkan bertarung melawan Monster lemah saja akan sangat sulit.

"Sudahlah... sekarang ini kutukannya telah dihilangkan bukan, jadi takkan ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu."

"Kau benar. Lagi pula mulai sekarang kau bisa berkeliling dengan bebas lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Benar, meskipun Elf tidak menyukai rambut hitam, jika rambutnya tidak benar-benar berwarna hitam, itu mungkin akan berbeda cerita."

"Hmm? Apa rambut berwarna hitam itu tidak bagus itu?"

"Hai'. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rambutku ketika aku terkena kutukan sebelumnya.. Dulu pernah aku mencoba sekali menggunakan Pewarna rambut, tetapi pewarna rambut itu akan kembali berubah menjadi hitam setelah beberap saat." Ujar Akeno sambil tersenyum sendu Akeno

"Begitu ya."

Karena tindakan mewarnai rambut tidak bisa dilakukan di dalam game, Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang hal itu. Biasanya ketika para Player terkena kutukan, mereka akan langsung menggunakan item atau mencari seorang Priest untuk memurnikannya

"Ah benar juga, ini adalah bayaranmu untuk material dan permatanya." Ujar Akeno menaruh sebuah kantung agak besar di atas konter.

"Apa ini akan muat di dalam Item Boxku?"gumam Naruto. Ketika pemuda kuning itu mencoba menaruhnya di dalam Item Box, dia melihat koin emas Geyl di layar tampilan dan lalu menunjukkan 26 J koin emas dan 27 J koin perak.

"Hooo.. Koin-koinnya menghilang? Itu pasti sangat Nyaman." Ujar Akeno kagum

"..." Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, karena Akeno sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai servis tambahan." Setelah Akeno mengatakan itu, dia masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di belakang konter. Jika ingatan Naruto benar, disana adalah ruangan pribadi.

"Ini?"

"Yupp.. itu surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora. Dengan surat ini, kau bisa memasuki Kerajaan tanpa perlu menunggu antrian pemeriksaan."

Nampaknya itu adalah surat Inspeksi untuk memasuki Kerajaan. Naruto, yang kebetulan ingin mencari sebuah penginapan hari ini, merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih Akeno. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gelandangan dan tidur di jalanan ketika aku datang ke sini." Ujar Naruto "Tapi apa ini tidak masalah? Memberikan surat pengantar kepada seseorang yang baru saja kau temui hari ini." Lanjutnya kemudian. Ia merasa kalau dirinya itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya

Akeno secara tak terduga menggelengkan kepalanya "Kutukanku yang sudah ada lebih dari 100 tahun telah dihilangkan olehmu. Disamping itu, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Terlebih lagi, _aku pikir kau adalah orang yang baik jadi Tak ada masalah… Bahkan dengan ini sekalipun, Aku masih belum bisa membalas kebaikanmu_." Ujar Akeno dengan nada yang agak pelan di akhir-akhir kalimatnya

"Hah? Orang…baik… kau barusan mengatakan apa? aku tidak mendengarmu terlalu jelas." Tanya Naruto, karena ia tak terlalu jelas mendengar gumaman Akeno

"Moouuu, Aku tidak peduli! Aku bilang tidak masalah dan pergilah segera." Itulah yang dikatakan Akeno, sembari mendorongkan surat pengantar kearah dada Naruto agak kasar.

Meskipun wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, tapi itu bisa terlihat dari telinganya yang sedikit menjadi merah.

"Hai', Hai'. Aku akan mengambilnya dengan senang hati kalau begitu." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. pemuda kuning itu tidak menyadarinya, apa yang telah Akeno ucapkan, dia itu memang benar-benar orang yang tidak peka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Sebagai tambahan, tolong bantu aku lagi lain kali ketika menjual Monster yang aku buru.. hehehe" Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Aku mengerti, tolong jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Karena aku takkan mendapatkan apapun jika kau mati."

"haha baiklah..Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Aku akan menunggu kunjunganmu lagi." Akeno menundukkan kepalanya dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan sembari keluar dari Tsuki no Hokora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Atarashi Geto ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari Tsuki no Hokora dan menyebrangi hutan sampai dia tiba di depan benteng dan mulai berjalan di sepanjang temboknya, dia tidak tau jalan mana pintu masuk menuju kota, dia hanya mengikuti istingnya saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, benteng ini terlihat sangat Besar, aku bahkan tidak bisa lihat pintu masuknya" Gumam Naruto ketika dia melihat benteng itu _lagi_. Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan skill **【** **Analyze** **】** untuk melihat stat dari benteng, karena skill **【** **Analyze** **】** hanya bisa digunakan untuk melihat detail dari para Player dan Monster saja.

Dari cerita Akeno semua skill sangat berharga, tapi membangun benteng ini membutuhkan setidaknya Magic Pertahanan level V.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit Naruto bisa melihat antrian panjang yang ada di depan benteng dan juga Naruto melihat ada bermacam-macam _Ras_ yang memakai pakaian berbeda-beda. Disana terlihat, ada seorang bocah **Manusia** yang memakai pakaian compang-camping, seorang perempuan dari ras **Beast** dengan armor, dan seorang **Dwarf** yang ditemani dengan seekor Naga kecil

Orang yang memakai jubah kemungkinan adalah seorang **Fairy** , dan pria dengan kereta yang sangat besar kemungkinan adalah seorang Pedagang. Naruto melihat lagi ke sekeliling sembari melihat antrian bergerak dengan pelan. Karena semua Player di dalam game memiliki penampilan yang rapi ***note** _(meskipun ada beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian aneh)_ :V,

Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat. Seorang prajurit yang memakai armor seperti halnya seorang penjaga kota, sedang memeriksa sesuatu seperti kartu identitas. Disamping itu, mereka juga memeriksa barang-barang yang ada di dalam kereta dengan cepat. Naruto berjalan lurus kearah gerbang karena dia memiliki surat pengantar dari Akeno.

Sekitar 20 mel dari gerbang, seorang penjaga melihat Naruto yang tidak menunggu di dalam antrian.

Salah satu penjaga mendekat ke arah Naruto ketika dia sudah tinggal 10 mel lagi dari gerbang.

"Hei kau! Jika kau ingin masuk ke dalam kota, mengantrilah! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk kalau kau tidak ikut mengantri." Kata penjaga itu, sembari menunjuk ke arah ujung antrian. Antriannya sangat panjang sampai ujung antriannya tidak bisa terlihat.

"Yah, eto.. aku diberitahu kalau aku bisa memasuki kota jika aku menunjukkan ini." Ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan surat pengantar dari Item Box, sembari berpura-pura mengeluarkannya dari kantung di dadanya.

Penjaga mengambil surat itu dari Naruto, melihat isinya, dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sembari tangannya gemetaran.

"…..Surat pengantar…dari Tsuki no Hokora…" gumam penjaga tersebut

"Benar. Aku mendapatkannya dari penjaga tokonya." Naruto tidak tau mengapa penjaga itu sangat terkejut, atau apa efek dari surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora itu. Dia malah khawatir soal penjaga yang tangannya gemetaran itu.

"Aku harus memeriksa apakah surat ini asli. Ikut denganku."

"Baiklah."

Si penjaga berkumpul dengan para penjaga lainnya dan mulai mendiskusikan hal seperti _'Apa ini asli?'_ atau _'Bagaimana cara kita menentukan kalau ini asli?_ '

Pada waktu yang sama, Naruto melihat seekor kuda yang ukurannya 1.5 kali lebih besar dari kuda normal, berhenti di depan gerbang.

Ketika Naruto melihat ke arah kuda itu, penjaga itu kembali.

"Maafkan saya membuat anda menunggu. Silahkan lewat sini." Ujar si penjaga sopan

"Ah, aku mengerti." Balas Naruto. Sikap penjaga itu benar-benar berubah dan dia menjadi sangat sopan. _'Apa surat pengantar sehebat itu?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

Jalan dibuka sesaat, mereka ketika Naruto merasakan tatapan dari orang-orang di antrian. Disamping itu, tempat itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang dan berbagai macam kereta besar yang keluar dan masuk. Disepanjang pinggir jalan, terdapat berbagai macam kios yang dibangun berjejer, menjual sesuatu seperti makanan, aksesoris, item-item yang aneh, dan sebagainya.

"Saya akan jadi pemandu anda sampai ke Guild Petualang. Apakah anda tidak keberatan?" Penjaga yang lainnya berbicara kepada Naruto. Tampaknya dia mengambil alih tugas penjaga yang berbicara kepada Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hah? Oh, Hai'. Arigatou."

"Apa anda ada rencana untuk pergi ke tempat lain selain ke guild? Saya akan menemani anda jika tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, karena aku tidak punya rencana seperti itu, aku hanya akan pergi ke guild Petualang, dan tolong jangan berbicara formal padaku."

"Tapi…akan sangat tidak sopan dengan surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora."

"Tidak masalah, bertindaklah secara normal." Naruto tidak bermaksud bertingkah sombong hanya karena ia mendapatkan surat pengantar karena kebetulan.

"…Baikah, jika anda berkata seperti itu. Saya menger…"

"F-O-R-M-A-L!" Ujar Naruto kesal sambil menekankan kata ' **formal** ' dalam perkataannya

"Aku tau, aku tau, aku hanya sulit untuk menyesuaikan."

"Syukurlah kau paham."

"Ck...untuk orang yang memiliki surat pengantar dan tidak ingin aku bersikap sopan?"

"Yah, itu teraasa aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Naruto sebelumnya adalah seorang pelajar. Dia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya menggunakan _honorifik_ padanya.

"Namaku Kotetsu. Aku tinggal di kota ini sejak lahir. Jika kau punya pertanyaan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku, Hahahaha" Kotetsu tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. Dia memberikan kesan dari seekor beruang dari rambut dan janggot cokelatnya.

Berdasarkan **【** **Analyze – X** **】** Naruto, Kotetsu adalah level 100. Dikatakan kalau knight terkuat memiliki level 158, jadi Naruto tidak bisa menerka apakah Kotetsu kuat atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu. Kenapa aku diantar ke guild Petualang?" tanya Naruto. Meskipun dia memang bermaksud pergi ke guild Petualang, dia tidak ingat mengatakannya pada penjaga.

Tapi kemudian dia teringat kembali ketika dia bertanya pada Akeno dimana tempat yang bagus untuk mengumpulkan informasi.

"Itu tertulis di surat pengantar. Aku harus melakukannya karena itu tertulis di surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora."

"Begitu. Ah, untuk memastikan saja, apa memang surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa?" Naruto kembali bertanya

"Nanii..? kau memilikinya tapi kau tak mengetahui kegunaan surat pengantar tersebut!?" Untuk suatu alasan Kotetsu terkejut.

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke Kerajaan ini dan hanya kebetulan aku pergi ke Tsuki no Hokora."

"Kebetulan? Dan mendapatkan surat pengantar? Kau itu sesuatu banget…"

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara."

"Suge na! Tidak, lupakan kalau begitu. Aku tidak tau kalau tentang Kerajaan lain, tetapi dengan surat pengantar, kau bahkan bisa bertemu dengan Raja. Beberapa orang bahkan mencoba membuat surat pengantar yang palsu."

' _Nampaknya surat pengantar adalah sesuatu yang cukup hebat di daerah ini_ ' ujar Naruto dalam hati "Akeno…ini bahkan lebih dari servis ekstra…" Naruto bergumam ketika dia menyesali karena tidak mengetahui hal yang sangat luar biasa ini sebelumnya

Sebenarnya, dia kira itu hanya sebuah kartu border pass biasa. Jika cerita Kotetsu benar, akan sewajarnya para penjaga sangat terkejut.

"Aku meberitahumu, akan jadi masalah kalau itu hilang…" ucap kotetsu dengan raut muka serius "…Saat ini, seseorang sudah memberikannya pada penjaga yang lain." Lanjutnya kemudian

Naruto baru saja menyadarinya, mencoba untuk mengambilnya kembali. Kemudian Naruto membuat gerakkan berbalik seperti huruf 'U', tetapi dihentikan oleh perkataan Kotetsu.

"tenang saja Naruto, jika soal surat pengantar itu, aku memilikinya" ujar Kotetsu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah surat. "tidak banyak penjaga yang bisa membawanya dengan aman. Itu akan dikembalikan sebelum surat itu dipegang oleh orang idiot yang berniat mencurinya."

"Kotetsu, kerja bagus!" Naruto secara tidak sadar mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kotetsu. Waktu awal Naruto menilai Kotetsu sebagai orang yang kasar, tapi Naruto harus membuang jauh-jauh perkataanya tersebut, lalu memberikannya kesan yang lebih baik kepadanya.

Naruto kemudian menaruh surat pengantar itu di dalam zona **『** **Important Things** **』** di dalam Item Box. Zona ini memiliki fungsi anti pencuri yang terpasang padanya. Skill seperti **【** **Steal** **】** ataupun **【** **Robery** **】** tidak efektif di dalam zona ini, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir kalau surat itu akan dicuri ataupun di rampok.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, ketika kau tiba di guild Petualang, berikan surat pengantar itu pada seorang resepsionis bernama Jeanne." Ucap kotetsu, dia hampir lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting ini kepada Naruto

"Jeanne?"

"Dia adalah Nona Resepsionis di guild dan juga seorang Petualang Elf. Terdapat beberapa simbol kuno para Elf yang tertulis pada surat itu. Dan dia satu-satnya Elf di dalam guild Petualang. Jadi kemungkinan itu ditujukan untuknya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikannya di guild." Jawab pemuda kuning itu. Naruto tidak tau kalau Akeno punya kenalan Elf yang lain, dan lagi dia mengingat namanya.

Setelah masalah surat pengantar telah diselesaikan, Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Kotetsu tentang kota.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau datang ke Kerajaan ini bukan? Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskanmu soal kota. Jadi pertama-tama, jalan ini adalah daerah yang paling ramai di kota. Gerbang yang baru saja kau masuki adalah gerbang selatan.

Disini Terdapat ada 4 gerbang, yang pertama terletak di selatan, kemudian di utara, lalu di timur dan yang terakhir di barat, tapi hanya gerbang selatan yang paling sering di gunakan." Kotetsu mulai menjelaskan mengenai kota di kerajaan Grigori

"Mengapa hanya gerbang selatan saja yang sangat sering digunakan?" tanya Naruto

"Alasannya adalah gerbang selatan menghubungkan distrik lainnya. Ada juga distrik komersial di depan gerbang selatan. Selain itu, Istana Raja berada di tengah-tengah Kerajaan ini dan daerah penduduk untuk orang kaya seperti bangsawan dan pedagang kaya mengelilingi istana raja. Istana itu dikelilingi oleh empat distrik."

"Hmm…Begitu ya…"

"Distrik komersial selatan, seperti yang baru saja aku katakan, biasanya memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan seperti makanan, item-item, macam-macam barang dan lainnya. Guild berada di distrik timur. Banyak pusat-pusat guild berlokasi di sana, seperti guild Petualang, guild pedagang, guild blacksmith dan sebagainya."

"Distrik barat adalah daerah pemukiman. Hampir semua populasi kota ini berada di sana. Penginapan juga adalah tempat untuk para Petualang mengisi kembali perlengkapan mereka dari pedagang, selain menjadi tempat untuk menginap. Dan yang terakhir, distrik utara…saat ini sedang dalam pembangunan." Kotetsu ragu-ragu ketika membicarakan distrik utara

Naruto menatap Kotetsu curiga dengan perkataan terakhirnya, dia penasaran akan soal itu, jadi dia memberanikan diri menanyakannya pada Kotetsu.

"Apakah masih dalam pembangunan itu hanya alasanmu saja, atau itu adalah daerah yang tidak layak aku singgahi?"

"Y-ya, seperti itulah. Meskipun aku mengatakannya daerah yang masih dalam pembangunan, sebenarnya tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk pindah. Dan lagi, keamanan disana yang paling buruk, dan lebih baik kau menjauhi tempat itu." Kotetsu menyarankan Naruto dengan ekspresi yang getir.

Tetapi, tidak hanya Kerajaan ini, hampir semua Kerajaan besar pasti memiliki tempat yang seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto mencari tau situasi kota sembari dia mendengarkan Kotetsu. Di distrik komersial, bermacam-macam orang datang dan pergi, Naruto melihat seorang pria dengan penampilan seperti Petualang. Pria itu membawa sebuah pedang yang besar dan memakai full body armor _(armor yang menutupi seluruh badannya)_.

Naruto sangat tertarik dan hampir menegurnya, terutama setelah dia melihat pria itu membawa sebuah Dragon Sword. Kotetsu mengatakan kalau itu adalah senjata dari sebuah Kerajaan kepulauan bernama _'Hinomoto'_ , yang berada di benua timur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto tiba di guild Petualang. Bangunannya sangat besar dibandingkan gedung-gedung disebelahnya, dan memiliki papan penanda dengan gambar pedang dan tombak yang saling bersilangan. entah bagaimana ini adalah gambaran dari guild Petualang.

"Tugasku berakhir sampai di sini. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri di sana."

"Oh, terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai di sini, dan soal informasinya juga." Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung guild Petualang setelah berpamitan dengan Kotetsu yang dengan pelan melambaikan tangannya.

Dia membuka pintu guild dan masuk.

Dari pintu masuk, meja resepsionis bisa terlihat di sisi sebelah kanan, dan bar berada di sisi sebelah kiri. Di tengah-tengah balairung, terdapat papan pengumuman yang memiliki sangat banyak poster permintaan yang terpasang.

Mereka hanya sebuah kelompok Petualang yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan sedang menyantap makanan. Barnya nampaknya cuman bar biasa.

Naruto langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis, meskipun dia merasa lapar setelah melihat bar.

"Selamat datang di guild Petualang, apa ada yang bisa kubantu hari ini?" Wanita cantik yang merupakan resepsionis menyapa Naruto ketika dia mendekat. Dia memiliki mata berwarna coklat dan rambut berwarna biru navy yang menjuntai sampai pinggang. Tampaknya, resepsionis guild memang selalu dipenuhi dengan wanita-wanita cantik.

Ada juga pria besar dengan rambut hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang, yang tingginya sekitar 2 mel di samping resepsionis.

Dia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, Naruto langsung saja berputar dan berdiri di samping wanita di resepsionis itu.

"Aku ingin mendaftar sebagai Petualang." Naruto berujar kepada sang resepsionis apa tujuannya dia kesini

"Untuk itu, silahkan naik ke tangga dan pergilah ke lantai dua. Satu J silver koin dibutuhkan untuk pendaftaran awal, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Terima kasih." Dia mengatakan terima kasihnya dan naik ke tangga tanpa berhenti, Naruto berfikir kalau tak ada prosedur seperti itu ketika berada di dalam game. Kemudian ia melihat lantai dua dan memasukinya.

Naruto mendekat ke meja yang berada di tengah, karena hanya ada tiga meja di sana.

"Kami melakukan pendaftaran Petualang di sebelah sini. Kau ingin mendaftar sebagai Petualang, apakah benar?"

"Ah benar, aku ingin mendaftar sebagai Petualang." Dia menjawab resepsionis dengan tampang yang kebingungan. Naruto bingung, dengan wajah resepsionis ini dengan resepsionis yang ada di bawah, seperti pinang di belah dua. Perbedaannya hanyalah resepsionis yang ini memiliki gaya rambut ponytail.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya sang resepsionis sambil tersenyum manis

"A-ah Tidak, hanya saja kau hanya terlihat sangat mirip dengan resepsionis yang ada di bawah." Jawab gugup Naruto

"Dia adalah kakak perempuanku. Karena kami kembar, aku sering salah di kenali sebagai dia. Aku akan membantumu mendaftar hari ini. namaku adalah Raynare. Mohon bantuannya."

"Aku Naruto. Mohon juga bantuannya."

"Pertama, kau harus membayar biaya awal sebesar satu J silver koin."

"Baiklah." Dia mengeluarkan satu J silver koin dari Item Box. Naruto berfikir agak sedikit tidak alami karena dia mengeluarkan koin itu dari kantung di dadanya, tetapi Raynare menerima koin itu tanpa ada curiga.

"Lalu, silahkan isi formulir ini."

Di dalam formulir itu, terdapat kolom untuk diisi seperti nama, ras, senjata utama, bisa menggunakan sihir atau tidak, dan sebagainya.

"Apa aku harus mengisi semuanya?"

"Tidak, hanya nama dan ras yang dibutuhkan. Karena akan lebih mudah mendapatkan support jika kau mengisi semuanya, kami takkan memaksamu karena ini bukan hal yang wajib. Takkan ada seseorang yang akan memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda hanya karena itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Raynare kembali sambil tersenyum andalannya

"Baiklah."

Karena ada kolom tanggal lahir, Naruto hanya tinggal melewatinya, karena dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Rasnya akan diisi sebagai manusia saja.

Senjata utama adalah sword, bisa menggunakan sihir, dan karena ada kolom untuk umur, satu tahun di dalam game kematian ditambahkannya, jadi dia menuliskan 21 tahun.

Ini agak sedikit telat jika mengungkitnya sekarang, tetapi formulir ini tertulis dalam Bahasa Jepang. Bahasa yang digunakan adalah Bahasa Jepang, jadi akan biasa saja kalau itu digunakan dalam formulir. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena itu. Dia sangat khawatir pada awalnya, ketika dia menyangka kalau dia akan menulis menggunakan huruf seperti cacing yang menggeliat.

Setelah itu, dia memberikan formulir itu kepada Cilica, dan dia hanya membacanya sepintas. Dia mungkin memeriksanya jika semuanya sudah benar.

"Namamu adalah Naruto-sama benar kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu formulirnya sudah benar. Selanjutnya, silahkan teteskan darah diatas kartu ini." Raynare memberikan sebuah jarum dan sebuah kartu perak pada Naruto.

Naruto menusuk ujung jarinya dan meneteskan darah diatas kartu. Kartu itu tidak menolak darah dan menyerapnya seperti sebuah spons.

"Dengan ini, prosedurnya telah selesai. Kartunya butuh satu hari untuk memproses, jadi kartunya akan siap keesokan harinya."

"Ohh, Baiklah" Nampaknya pemuda kuning itu harus menunggu sampai besok sebelum menerima kartu miliknya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar informasi lain soal guild?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Pertama-tama, para Petualang dibedakan dengan rank, mulai dari rank tertinggi SS sampai S, A, B, C, D, E, F, dan rank yang terendah G. karena Naruto-sama baru saja mendaftar, rankmu adalah G. setelah request diselesaikan, poin akan ditambahkan dan rank mu akan naik berdasarkan itu. Jika request gagal atau di abaikan, poin akan dikurangi dengan poin saat ini. rank akan jatuh jika poin berada di bawah standar tertentu. Sebagai tambahan, kau harus membayar biaya pembatalan dua kali lipat dari hadiah yang ditawarkan. Kau bisa mengambil request yang berada dua level diatasmu. Kau hanya bisa menerima request satu rank di atasmu jika kau sudah mencapai rank C ke atas. Kau bisa membuat party dengan dua orang anggota atau lebih. Dan juga bisa berpartisipasi di dalam request diatas tiga rank atau lebih. Tergantung dari anggota, kau akan mendapatkan request berdasarkan rank tertinggi dari anggotamu."

"Berapa batas maksimum jumlah anggota dari satu party?" Naruto menanyakannya karena dia tertarik. ketika Atarashī Gēto masih VRMMO dan belum berubah menjadi Game kematian ,jumlah maksimum anggota party adalah enam orang.

"Satu party bisa beranggotakan maksimum enam orang. Dan bisa membuat joint work, dimana kau menggabungkan sejumlah party ketika kau menerima sebuah request untuk jumlah orang yang lebih banyak. Ini biasanya terlihat pada request penaklukan Monster yang kuat, atau request skala besar."

Tampaknya kalau jumlah anggota party tidak berubah. Tetapi, untuk Request nampaknya jumlah orang lebih banyak agak berbeda dengan yang dulu di dalam game, tidak ada joint work ataupun penggabungan party.

"Ada banyak bermacam-macam jenis request seperti halnya, memancing, penaklukan, pengawalan, dan sebagainya. Dan tolong diingat kalau guild tidak akan bertanggung jawab ketika kau mengambil request diluar izin guild. Ketidak cocokan request dari kemampuan yang kau miliki akan membuatmu mengalami luka berat atau bahkan kematian."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika request dan isinya berbeda? Jika sebuah request penaklukan diterima dan sampai di sana, Monsternya lebih kuat dari yang request katakan."

"Dalam kasus seperti itu, tidak masalah untuk mengabaikan/membatalkan request. Kau harus melaporkannya, agar penalty tidak akan muncul. Bahkan jika guild telah memferivikasi semua request yang beresiko, tolong jangan mengambilnya tanpa tindakan hati-hati dan persiapan, selama semua request itu tidak bisa kau tangani."

' _Pihak manajemen nampaknya sangat kurang efisiensi. Tapi karena jaringan informasinya tidak berkembang, itu tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Guild akan membeli material dari Monster yang di taklukan. Itu adalah sumber yang bagus untuk pendapatan tambahan.

"Selanjutnya—"

Penjelasan dari Raynare berlangsung selama 20 menit. Bahkan jika pun Naruto mendengar semuanya, dia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.

"—Itu saja untuk hari ini. aku akan menjelaskan lagi soal guild card keesokan harinya ketika kau mengambilnya. Apa kau punya pertanyaan?"

"Apa aku bisa menerima request sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Setelah guild card keluar, kau bisa langsung menerima request. Karena guild card juga bertindak sebagai border pass, aku sarankan agar kau menghabiskan malammu di kota malam ini."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak punya lagi apa yang ingin ditanyakan"

"Hai', sekian untuk hari ini. aku berharap agar Naruto-sama juga sukses." Raynare menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan konter.

Naruto turun dari tangga dan berbicara kepada resepsionis yang mengarahkannya tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu sebelumnya."

"Prosedurnya telah selesai, begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi, Selamat Datang di Guild Petualang. Namaku adalah Kalawarner. Aku bertanggung jawab di bagian prosedur request. Mohon kerja samanya untuk kedepannya."

"Aku Naruto. Mohon bantuannya juga." Ujar Naruto sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya "Apa kau kakak dari Raynare dari konter pendaftaran?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya

"Jadi Raynare yang bertugas ya. Yah, benar, aku adalah kakaknya Raynare. Karena kami kembar, kami terlihat sangat mirip." Jawab Kalawarner

"Aku sangat kaget. Aku pikir kau bisa teleport dengan instan."

"Memang sering orang yang baru pertama kali datang ke sini memiliki wajah yang kebingungan di wajah mereka ketika mereka kembali, seperti halnya orang yang disebelah sana."

Naruto melihat ke arah pandangan Kalawarner setelah dia mengatakan itu. Itu adalah sosok seorang Petualang pemula, yang baru saja meninggalkan guild sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Dia adalah orang yang berada di samping Naruto ketika dia menerima penjelasan sebelumnya.

"Dan aku sering disalah kenali sebagai adikku, bahkan di dalam guild. Aku harap Naruto-sama tidak akan keliru juga."

"Tapi, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Ah, apa aku bisa bertanya?" Naruto secara langsung merasakan tekanan pada senyum Kalawarner. Sebagai masalah saat ini, Naruto kemungkinan berfikir kalau itu akan merepotkan kalau terlalu memikirkannya.

"Ya, silahkan jangan ragu bertanya."

"Aku mendengar kalau Petualang bernama Jeanne bekerja sebagai resepsionis di sini."

Hanya ada dua orang _(Kalawarner dan Pria Besar )_ di meja resepsionis. Naruto ingin mengatakan 'Nona' sebelum resepsionis, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya, karena pria besar yang berada di samping Kalawarner.

"Maaf, Jeanne baru saja menerima request dan sedang berada di luar kota saat ini. Dia akan kembali hari ini jika tidak ada masalah yang muncul. Silahkan tanyakan lagi ketika kau menerima guild card besok. Jika dia tidak ada, maka aku akan menyampaikan pesan padanya."

Nampaknya, Naruto salah waktu. Karena dia seorang Petualang, dia kemungkinan tidak selalu berada di sini.

Naruto mengharapkan keberuntungan yang lebih baik lagi besok.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi besok."

Kalawarner memberi hormat dan kemudian Naruto menuju ke bar. Dia belum makan semenjak ia di pindahkan ke dunia ini.

Ada beberapa pelanggan di bar selain sekelompok Petualang tadi. Rata-rata level mereka adalah sekitar 90.

Naruto menemukan tempat duduk yang tidak ramai. Dia kemudian membaca menu. Meskipun menunya tertulis dalam Bahasa Jepang, dia tidak mengerti menu seperti apa yang akan dihidangkan, jadi dia hanya akan menanyakan menu rekomendasi hari ini.

"Menu rekomendasi hari ini, Naruto-sama."

"Hmm, Hai'…?" Naruto berbalik dan menghadap pada si pelayan. Dia tidak tau mengapa si pelayan bisa tau namanya, kemudian dia melihat wajah sang pelayan.

Itu adalah Kalawarner yang baru saja berpisah denganku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"EH!… Bukannya kau baru saja kau ada di resepsionis?" ujar kaget Naruto

"Hai'."

"Tapi kau memakai pakaian yang berbeda."

"Benar, aku memakai seragam guild di meja resepsionis." Jawab Kalawarner sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bukannya itu terlalu cepat? Dan kenapa pelayan?"

"Sangat normal berganti pakaian seperti ini. Terkadang, aku bekerja disini untuk membantu ketika meja resepsionis tidak ramai."

 _Itu... tidak normal_ … Naruto ingin menyangkalnya. Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit semenjak dia meninggalkan meja resepsionis, dan kemudian Kalawarnermuncul. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain berfikir kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Setelah beberapa saat, sebuah hidangan yang berisi steak yang setebal 3 sentimel, salad sayuran mentah, dan semangkuk sup. Itu bukanlah hidangan yang bisa dimasak dalam waktu singkat.

Sementara itu, nampaknya tak ada seorangpun yang pergi ke meja resepsionis semenjak Kalawarner pergi, jadi hanya si pria besar saja yang ada di sana. Naruto bersimpati kepada para Petualang yang akan mengambil request pada saat ini.

"Silahkan nikmati hidanganmu."

"Baiklah, ittadakimasu." Naruto mengatakan itu dan mulai makan. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kalawarnerduduk di kursi di depan Naruto.

' _Ap…Apa-apaan dengan situasi ini?…' ujar Naruto dalam hati._ Itu tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, tapi sangat tidak nyaman makan sambil di perhatikan.

Ngomong-ngomong, masakan ini sangat enak, terutama steak nya. Saladnya memiliki tekstur yang lembut, daging ayam gorengnya sangat krispi dan supnya cukup enak.

Tetapi, situasi saat ini cukup tidak nyaman. Dia tidak bisa menikmati makanannya.

"Apa tidak masalah pelanggan lain dibiarkan menunggu, Kalawarner-san?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan

"Tidak masalah, pelayan yang lain bisa melayani mereka." Jawab perempuan yang menjabat profesi sebagai resepsionis itu

Tampaknya dia tidak ingin pergi.

"Meskipun sangat sulit untuk makan sambil diperhatikan…"

"Tak usah pedulikan aku."

"Itu mustahil, kau tau…" Kalawarner hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia mengatakan agar tidak memperdulikannya, tetapi Naruto masih tetap merasa tidak nyaman.

"Haa, apa ini sebenarnya? Apa ini semacam pelecehan terhadap pendatang baru?"

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja dari awal." Jawab kesal Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin melihat orang seperti apa kau itu sebelumnya."

Tetap saja, Naruto merasa kalau dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" Naruto berkata seperti itu, dan Kalawarner menjawabnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Ya, aku mendapat laporan kalau Naruto-sama memiliki surat pengantar dari suatu tempat."

Naruto hanya mendengar kata-kata 'Surat Pengantar', dan dia bisa mengerti. Nampaknya, ini tenyata lebih penting dari yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Ah, itu ya? Aku memang memilikinya."

"Apa tidak masalah bagimu kalau kita pergi ke ruangan lain untuk memastikan surat pengantar itu?"

"Jika aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku, meski aku berharap kalau aku tak perlu interview dengan Guild Master di sana." Naruto mengatakan itu sebagai lelucon, tetapi Kalawarnertanpa diduga menjadi terdiam. Sebagai tambahan, dia merasakan tatapan Kalawarner melihat kesana kemari.

"…"

"…Yah, itu hanya lelucon."

"…Maafkan aku, aku dimintai oleh guild master untuk membawamu ke sana."

"Benarkah?" ujar Naruto memastikan

"Ya."

Dari suaranya yang tegas, Naruto bisa memastikan kalau itu benar. Dia merasa patah semangat, karena dia harus bertemu dengan orang dengan jabatan yang paling tinggi di guild di hari pertamanya.

"…Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya besok?" Naruto diam-diam menghela nafas, karena itu adalah kejadian yang tidak normal untuk bertemu dengan guild master di hari pertamanya setelah datang ke dunia ini.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, tapi…" Kalawarner melihat kebelakang Naruto setelah dia mengatakan itu.

Guild master berada di sana di belakang Naruto.

 _Fuuh, kau ingin aku berbalik… EHHHHHH!_

Naruto tau kalau ada seseorang dibelakangnya, tapi dia tidak berfikir kalau itu adalah guild master. Dia berbalik dengan enggan, dan menyesali perbuatannya yang sia-sia itu.

Orang yang berdiri di belakang Naruto adalah orang yang tidak di sangka-sangka.

"….."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Maafkan aku karena mengganggu waktu makanmu. Hahaha" Dia adalah pria berambut poni pirang dari meja resepsionis yang baru saja berbicara dan tertawa.

Dia adalah si pria besar yang melemparkan tatapan kepada Naruto.

Dia adalah si pria besar yang membuat intuisi Naruto mengirimkan sinyal bahaya.

Dengan kata lain, dia adalah si pria besar.

"Hei, itu kau!?" Naruto sangat terkejut sampai dia tidak sengaja menggunakan nada bicara yang tidak sopan.

"Aku sudah mendengar laporannya dan aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu." Si pria besar, yang dikatakan sebagai guild master, berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Azazel-sama. Jika kau bisa menunggu sedikit lama…"

"Tidak untuk yang satu ini. lagi pula, ini adalah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Naruto-kun, benar kan? Aku Azazel. Ini mungkin sedikit mendadak, tapi bisakah kau datang ke ruanganku?"

Nampaknya, Azazel adalah nama dari si guild Master. Berbicara soal guild master, Naruto sangat terkejut karena dia membayangkan seseorang yang sudah tua. Penampilan dari si guild master terlihat seperti seorang pria di akhir 30-an yang menjelang umur 40. Terdapat luka yang sangat besar di wajahnya, jika di kombinasikan dengan tubuhnya yang besar, dia langsung memberikan kesan mengintimidasi. Terlepas dari itu, dia memiliki senyuman ramah yang mengurangi perasaan intimidasi itu menjadi setengah.

Dan lagi, levelnya adalah 228, level tertinggi yang dia lihat di dunia ini.

"Haa, meskipun aku tidak keberatan, tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikan makanku dulu."

"Tentu saja, maafkan aku soal itu. Aku akan menunggu di ruanganku." Azazel kembali keruangannya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Sebagai seorang guild master, dia terlihat sangat muda. Aku pikir seorang pria tua akan menjadi pemimpin tempat ini. Ah, kalau begitu, apa mungkin pria tua berpengalaman tidak berarti di sini?" Naruto mengatakannya berdasarkan gambaran yang dia miliki di dalam game dan novel-novel.

"Aku mengerti pemikiranmu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-sama tidak semuanya salah. Faktanya, hampir seluruh guild master di kota lainnya adalah orang tua. Tetapi, Azazel-sama adalah mantan Petualang S rank, jadi pengalaman dan koneksinya tidak kalah dari guild master lainnya."

"Mantan S rank ya." Naruto masih tidak tau tentang pengetahuan di dunia ini, tetapi dia masih bisa membayangkan kalau jalan menuju rank S tidaklah mudah. Jika dilihat dari levelnya, orang itu mungkin akan dikenali sebagai guild master.

Dia menyelesaikan santapannya sembari memikirkan hal itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dia merasakan tatapan dari segala arah setelah kehadiran dari guild master. Dan kemudian, dia pergi ke meja resepsionis, diantar oleh Kalawarner.

Disana terdapat ruangan dibelakang meja resepsionis, ruangan dimana Naruto diantar memiliki perabotan yang lengkap untuk tamu seperti sofa, meja, lemari dan rak buku. Meskipun Naruto tidak tau harganya, itu memberikan kesan barang-barang yang mahal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Atarashi Geto ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Datang di Guild Petualang. Maafkan aku, aku sedikit kasar tadi. Aku adalah Azazel Heim, guild master."

Ketika Naruto memasuki ruangan, Azazel menjabat tangan Naruto sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau tangan yang dia jabati sangat kuat dan kasar, dan itu memang benar-benar bertenaga.

"Silahkan duduk."

Naruto duduk di sofa sementara Kalawarnermenyajikan teh di atas meja.

"Naruto-kun. Meskipun ini agak sedikit mendadak, aku ingin melihat surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora."

"Ini." Surat pengantar itu dikeluarkannya dari Item Box, dan memberikannya kepada Azazel. Di saat yang bersamaan, Azazel menaruh kertas yang lain diatas meja. Kemudian, pola dari bulan sabit yang tergambar di tengah-tengah surat, mengeluarkan cahaya perak.

"Ini…?"

"Surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora sedikit unik. Sihir dari surat pengantar akan beresonansi jika didekatkan satu sama lain. Lambangnya akan bersinar seperti ini. dengan kata lain, surat pengantar ini adalah asli."

Dari penjelasan Azazel, nampaknya itu adalah metode pengenalan untuk surat pengantar. Dan sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk membuat yang palsu, karena itu akan langsung ketahuan.

"Jadi itu memiliki fungsi seperti ini…"

Meskipun dia terkejut dengan fungsinya yang tak terduga itu, Naruto tidak dapat menahannya selain berfikir kalau dia seharusnya mendapatkan penjelasan ketika dia menerima surat itu.

"Memangnya tak ada yang memberitahumu?" tanya heran Azazel

"Aku menerimanya sebagai servis ekstra, sebagai border pass."

"Servis…? Apa Grayfia yang memberikannya padamu, atau Akeno?"

"Akeno yang memberikannya. Grayfia sedang keluar."

"Akeno ya. Aku rasa sesuatau yang menarik pasti terjadi, karena dia sampai lupa menjelaskan ini, tapi dia memang memiliki mata yang bagus dalam menilai orang. Bahkan aku juga, sudah melihat banyak orang tetapi dia selalu berada satu langkah di depan. Hahahaha" Azazel berkata seperti itu sembari tertawa.

Dan itu hal yang benar kalau sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi pada Akeno, seperti kutukan yang lebih dari seratus tahun yang dihilangkan.

Tapi, apakah mendapatkan mata yang bisa menilai orang baru bisa diperoleh setelah bertahun-tahun?

"Fuh!"

Ketika Naruto memikirkan soal umur, rasa takut menjalar ke tengkuknya. Wajah tersenyum Akeno dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar muncul dalam benaknya. Karena dia memiliki firasat yang buruk, dia berhenti memikirkan soal itu.

"? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan cerita dimana kita terakhir tadi." Kata Azazel sembari dia membenarkan posisinya. Nampaknya mulai dari sini topik utamanya akan dimulai.

"Karena kau belum mendengar penjelasan ini, aku akan menjelaskan kegunaan dari surat itu sendiri. Dengan surat pengantar, kau bisa memasuki hampir seluruh Kerajaan tanpa perlu melalui pemeriksaan. Jika di dalamnya terdapat informasi, maka surat itu akan diperlakukan sebagai informasi terakhir. Setiap guild bahkan akan menanganinya secara berbeda. Juga, di Grigori, kau bahkan bisa bertemu dengan sang Raja. Surat itu juga berfungsi sebagai identifikasi yang dapat diandalkan."

Tak ada keraguan lagi kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Kotetsu sebelumnya adalah kebenaran. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakan tentang guild ataupun soal informasi.

"Surat pengantar sangat banyak memiliki kegunaan. Jadi umumnya, akan ada seseorang yang bermaksud untuk merampas atau mencurinya darimu."

"Itu masuk akal…" ujar Naruto singkat

Surat itu bisa disalah gunakan sebagai terror, menyelundupkan bahan berbahaya, pembunuhan dan sebagainya. Menilai dari sudut pandang kriminal dan kelompok penjahat, mereka pasti sangat menginginkannya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau memberitahuku kalau kau memiliki kapabilitas untuk melindung surat tersebut. Jika kau tak bisa melindungi surat itu, aku sarankan agar kau menghancurkannya sekarang."

"….."

Dengan keuntungan saat ini, akan lebih mudah baginya unuk menyeberang ke Kerajaan lain. Dan dia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari suatu Kerajaan dengan mudah.

Tetapi, kekurangannya akan mendapat bahaya dengan menjadi target beberap individu atau sebuah organisasi.

Setidaknya, kelebihannya sangat diperlukan oleh Naruto. Ketika waktu penjelasan soal guild oleh Raynare, dia mendengar kalau memasuki Kerajaan lain akan menjadi lebih mudah jika diam memiliki guild card.

Tetapi, dia memutuskan kalau ada perbedaan disaat yang geting, dan itu bisa menjadi salah satu yang bisa menjamin identitasnya di saat darurat.

Ada juga kekurangan, karena dia sudah di kenal oleh para penjaga ketika dia datang ke kota ini, dan juga orang-orang yang berbaris mengantri di gerbang selatan. Disamping itu, dia sudah di kenali guild. Dia tidak tau tingkat keamanan dan kerahasiaan informasi di sini, meskipun sudah terlanjur informasi itu tersebar. Sebaliknya, akan labih baik kalau dia bertindak secara normal.

' _Aku akan menaruhnya di dalam zona_ _ **『**_ _ **Important Things**_ _ **』**_ _di dalam Item Box milikku untuk jaga-jaga, dan menghindari mengeluarkannya dengan sering'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati

Dari cerita Akeno, hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki Item Box. Di bagian **『** **Important Things** **』** , bahkan anggota dari 'Rokuten' tidak bisa mengambil item yang di taruh di sana.

Meskipun dia tidak memiliki cara untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku bisa melindunginya." Naruto menyimpulkannya setelah memikirkannya sesaat.

"Apa itu keputusanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Meskipun aku tau kalau kalau aku membuat kesalahan, itu akan berdampak buruk bagiku dan toko Tsuki no Hokora. Jika aku dipercayakan benda sepenting ini, maka aku akan berusaha memenuhi kepercayaan itu." Pemuda kuning itu mengatakannya dengan percaya diri.

Lagi pula, dia memutuskan menjawabnya setelah dia memikirkan masalah keuntungan dan kerugiannya.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan berfikir kalau Naruto melakukan hal yang beresiko dan berbahaya, tapi sayang sekali, nyawa Naruto sudah banyak kali diincar. Naruto mendapatkan pengalaman yang bisa mengatasi percobaan pembunuhan dan serangan kejutan selama bertahan hidup dalam waktu satu tahun di dalam Atarashī Gēto, yang dimana telah berubah menjadi game kematian.

Meskipun maksudnya yang sebenarnya adalah dia tidak ingin menghancurkan surat itu.

"Hufft, baguslah Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang memegang surat pengantar."

"Meskipun itu agak sedikit berlebihan."

"Terlalu merendahkan diri tidak terlalu bagus. Sekali kau ragu-ragu, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu." Ucap Azazel dengan nada bercanda

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Itu adalah sudut pandang guild master, sepertinya. Orang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong seberapa tinggi levelmu?" tanya Azazel, kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataanya kembali "Aku sudah melalui pertarungan yang tak terhitung sampai aku hampir mencapai batas, dan lagi aku masih belum bisa mengatakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau itu sangatlah kuat."

Tentu saja, dia adalah mantan S rank. Dia nampaknya memiliki kemampuan melihat kapabilitas orang lain, meskipun dia tak memakai Skill **【** **Analyze** **】**.

"…Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" jawab Naruto

"Maafkan aku, tetapi guild harus mengetahui level seorang Petualang. Hanya kisaran levelmu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Petualang level rendah untuk mengambil request yang berbahaya."

Nampaknya kalau Azazel mengatakan itu bukan hanya asal tebak.

Dia mungkin ingin memastikannya bukan hanya sebagai seseorang, tetapi juga untuk guild, karena ekspektasi dari kemampuan berhubungan sampai tingkat tertentu jika levelnya diketahui.

"Aku mengerti. Levelku lebih dari 150."

"Hmm Naruto-kun, seperti yang baru saja kukatakan, merendah itu dilarang." Azazel menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar level Naruto. Seperti yang diharapkan dari guild master, dia nampaknya tau kalau level itu terlalu rendah.

"Apa itu tidak cukup bagus?"

"Itu tidak bagus, level yang baru saja kau katakan itu sangat jauh dari levelmu yang sebenarnya."

Meskipun dia tidak ingin mengatakannya langsung karena dia mendengar kalau si No. 2 memiliki level 158, dia tidak dapat mengecohnya.

"Jadi kau bisa mengetahuinya tanpa menggunakan **【** **Analyze** **】**."

"Aku sudah banyak melihat Petualang sebagai guild master."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Levelku lebih dari 200." Tetap saja, Naruto tidak mau memberitahukan levelnya yang sesungguhnya. Dia hanya menambahkan 50 level dari yang disebutkannya sebelumnya.

"Fufufu" Azazel menunjukkan senyuman kagum ketika Naruto mengatakan levelnya lagi

"A-apa..Luar biasa…". Kalawarner, yang berdiri di dekat tembok, tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara terkejutnya.

"Apa itu hal yang harus dikagetkan?" Naruto tau kalau Azazel juga berada diatas level 200, jadi seharusnya itu tidak mengejutkannya.

"Meskipun itu tertulis di dalam formulir, kau berumur 21 tahun, benar kan?"

"Ya."

"Sangat jarang bertemu seseorang yang melewati level 200 dengan umur muda sepertimu. Aku berfikir apakah kau bisa bertarung setara dengan orang nomor satu di Kerajaan ini."

Meskipun level 150 itu sangat rendah, 200 secara kontras, nampaknya terlalu tinggi.

"Berapa level si nomor satu saat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap serius Azazel

"Dia level 230. Dia adalah putri kedua Kerajaan ini."

"Apa kau serius?. Putri yang sangat kuat!" Naruto ingin menyanggahnya. ' _Sang putri lebih kuat dibandingkan kapten dari pasukan elit force…'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

Karena Azazel mengatakan nomor satu di Kerajaan ini, dia pikir kalau si nomor satu itu adalah sang Raja atau Pangeran, atau bahkan penjaga istana, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau itu adalah putri kedua.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu besar perbedaan levelnya dengan para knight? Aku mendengar dari Akeno kalau level kapten pasukean elit force adalah 158." Ujar Naruto

"Kapten pasukan elit force? Ah, maksudmu pemimpin para knight? Levelnya sekarang naik menjadi 188. Akeno mungkin belum mendengarnya karena dia selalu berada di dalam toko."

"Tapi tetap saja, sang Putri adalah nomor 1…"

"Itu karena sang putri berada di fraksi tempur. Disamping itu, dia cukup populer dan sering muncul di kota."

"Apa aman untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan datang ke kota?"

"Level para penjahat disekitar sini tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan level miliknya."

Nampaknya kalau menjadi yang terkuat di kerajaan bukan hanya pajangan saja. Horn Dragon yang mucul di dalam cerita Akeno tidak akan terbunuh kalau dia tidak ikut bertempur melawannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kupastikan, apa tidak masalah?"

"…Itu tergantung dengan permasalahannya." Jawab Naruto. Dia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak soal ini.

"Itu hal yang mudah. Aku ingin kau bertarung denganku."

"Maafkan aku, apa aku bisa kembali sekarang?"

"Sayang sekali, kau tak bisa."

"Hahh, kenapa tidak bisa?"

"sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak permintaanku." Azazel memberitahunya dengan singkat dan jelas. Dia kemungkinan ingin melihat kemampuan Naruto. Dia tau kalau tidak penting untuk bisa memiliki kapabilitas, meskipun jika Naruto adalah orang yang berlevel tinggi.

"Entah kenapa, firasatku menjadi kenyataan." Naruto tersenyum masam karena firasatnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin memastikannya untuk kepentingan guild. Tidak, aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

Karena tatapan yang ia dapat di meja resepsionis, dia hanya bisa merasakan keinginan bertarung dari mata Azazel.

Tetapi entah bagaimana, dia mengabaikan keinginan Azazel itu. Meskipun Naruto juga ingin melihat kemampuan dari mantan Petualang S rank.

"Hahh…Baiklah" Naruto menghela nafas berat "Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak akan tenang selama kau belum memastikan kemampuanku." Lanjutnya lagi

Ketika diketahui kalau Naruto memiliki surat pengantar, Naruto harus menunjukkan kalau dia punya kemampuan untuk melindunginya.

"Dimana kita akan bertarung?" tanya kembali Naruto

"Ada ruang latihan yang hanya anggota guild yang bisa menggunakannya, disana kita akan bertarung." ujar Azazel, menatap Naruto sejenak. Kemudian bertanya "Apa kau butuh waktu untuk bersiap-siap?"

"Tidak, aku siap kapanpun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo langsung saja kita kesana."

Dia tiba di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sama ukurannya dengan ruangan yang sebelumnya setelah mengikuti Azazel. Tidak ada perabotan di dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada sebuah Kristal yang seukuran bola sepak, melayang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Itu menyerupai titik transisi yang sering dilihat Naruto selama di dalam game.

"Ada sebuah ruangan latihan di basement. Kita bisa kesana dari titik transisi ini."

Nampaknya, titik transisi itu bagus. Itu bisa digunakan dengan menyentuh kristlanya dan mengatakan lokasi yang ingin dituju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas seperti kolosium. Terdapat tempat istirahat, area latihan di dalam plaza, dan tempat duduk penonton, kecuali saat ini tidak ada Petualang lain di sekitar sini.

"Tak ada orang lain disini, apa disini selalu seperti ini?"

"Tidak, ini adalah area latihan kedua yang digunakan untuk kasus khusus seperti ini. Petualang biasa berlatih di area latihan pertama. Orang luar tidak bisa masuk ke sini tanpa izin."

"Begitu ya…" Nampaknya kalau Naruto tidak perlu khawatir soal sekitarnya. Itu sangat membantu, karena Naruto tidak ingin terlalu mencolok.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai?" Ketika dia mengatakan itu, seluruh tubuh Azazel terselimuti oleh cahaya biru. Cahaya itu menghilang setelah satu detik, dan Azazel kemudian ter-equipt dengan armor biru muda dan gauntlet. Armor berwarna biru muda itu terlihat lebih tipis dari light armor pada umumnya, nampaknya itu berfungsi untuk ditekankan pada kemudahan untuk bergerak. Dan sebaliknya, gauntlet miliknya adalah heavy armor, yang menutupi seluruh jari sampai sikutnya.

Nampaknya item equipment untuk lenganya menunjukkan sarung tangan gaya Jepang, sedangkan gauntletnya adalah gaya barat. Mungkin tidak terlalu banyak perbedaan yang besar, tetapi terdapat sedikit tambahan bonus AGI _(Agility)_ pada sarung tangannya dan tambahan VIT _(Vitality)_ pada gauntletnya. Tujuan Azazel memakai gauntlet kemungkinan adalah kompensasi menggunakan armor yang tipis.

Berdasarkan **【** **Analyze** **】** , job Azazel tidak terlalu mengejutkan di hanyalah seorang fist fighter. Naruto lebih terkejut pada equipt armor dan gantlet yang tiba-tiba muncul, seperti perubahan _Power Ranger_.

Di dalam Atarashī Gēto, armor dan gauntlet di equipt dengan cara yang sama juga. Cahaya berkumpul dan mematerialisasi setelah itu. Itulah Alasan mengapa itu dapat dengan sempurna muat pada fisik avatar. Oleh sebab itu, itulah mengapa Naruto menghindari memakai armor seperti Azazel, karena itu terlalu mencolok.

"…Item yang lumayan" gumam Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada." Tak ada yang bisa Naruto katakann tentang equipment Azazel yang dilihatnya, seolah itu adalah pemandangan yang biasa.

Naruto tidak memiliki apapun yang spesial untuk di equipt. Untuk sampai beberapa kondisi, dia tidak akan menggunakan senjata karena dia mengerti sampai mana tingkat kemampuan lawannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mulai!" Dalam sekejap, sosok Azazel menjadi kabur. Meskipun jarak antara mereka berdua adalah 10 mel, dia memendekkan jarak menjadi 5 mel dalam sekejap dan menyerang langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Equipment itu sangat cepat."

Jika Naruto tidak mendapatkan bonus speed yang dia peroleh dari Human reincarnation, dia akan kalah melawan kecepatan equipment milik Azazel.

 _ **WHUSSS!**_

 **WHUSSS!**

Suara angin yang terbelah bisa di dengar ketika mereka saling melepaskan tinju satu sama lain. Equipment Azazel sudah di konfirmasi.

Light Armor **【** **Light Blue Crystal Armor** **】** dan gauntlet **【** **Blue Fang Gauntlet** **】** , pikir Naruto. Itu sudah tidak salah lagi, kalau itu adalah barang yang dijual Naruto di toko sebelumnya.

"Itu adalah Equipment yang bagus."

"Aku sangat sulit… mendapatkannya…dan menyesuaikannya…!" Kata Azazel, sembari tersenyum masam, sementara ia melepaskan pukulan pada Naruto, tapi Naruto menghindari semuanya.

 **【** **Light Blue Cystal Armor** **】** adalah armor rare dengan AGI yang tinggi.

Dan **【** **Blue Fang Gauntlet** **】** adalah special unique weapon dengan kekuatan menyerang yang sangat tinggi. Itu dibuat dari bahan mentah unique Monster level 600 bernama Blue Mitt Hound. **【** **Blue Fang Gauntlet** **】** sering di equipt oleh oleh para palyer level tinggi yang menggunakan bela diri tangan kosong.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, dapat dengan mudah menghindari seranganku." Azazel tiba-tiba menghentikan serangan membabi butanya dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Dia berbicara sembari tersenyum masam, tetapi matanya tetap tajam mengamati pergerakkan Naruto selanjutnya.

Sebaliknya, Naruto tidak aktif menyerang Azazel yang menjauh, karena dia khawatir dengan kemampuan dari gauntlet itu.

Disamping kekuatan serangannya yang sangat tinggi, kemampuannya yang lain adalah [Ketika bertahan melawan serangan menggunakan Gauntlet, si penyerang akan menerima 1/10 dari damage serangannya (return damage)]. Tetapi ada batasan pada Gauntlet itu, gauntlet itu akan mengaktifkan kemampuannya hanya jika penggunanya memiliki STR _(Strenght)_ setara atau lebih dari 100, lebih tinggi dari pada lawannya.

Naruto sedang mengamati **【** **Blue Fang Gauntlet** **】** dan menyadari efeknya tidak aktif.

' _Aku mungkin lebih tau equipment miliknya dibandingkan dia. Karena level kami berdua lebih dari 200, ditambahkan beberapa bonus, perbedaan STR kami tidak mencapai 100. Disamping itu, mengintip hal itu sangat merepotkan. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini dengan satu serangan._ ' Pikir Naruto . Pemuda kuning itu sedang tidak berselera merespon perkataan guild master.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Azazel

"Aku sedang berfikir bagaimana cara menyerang, karena kau sangat kuat." Jawab Naruto sambil menyindir Azazel

"Fuh, dari pertarungan barusan, nampaknya kau sudah mengetahui equipmentku. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau tentang itu masih bisa berdiri."

"Yah, aku tak tau harus bilang apa."

Sementara mereka saling melempar sindiran, Naruto berfikir apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan.

Apa yang dia pahami dari pertarungan sebelumnya, yaitu Azazel adalah seorang petarung tipe tangan kosong. Meskipun jarak serangannya pendek, gaya bertarung tangan kosong Azazel lebih unggul dalam hal kecepatan, dan attack speed-nya akan meningkat dari efek **【** **Light Blue Armor** **】**. Itu membuatnya lebih sulit untuk dikalahkan.

' _Gaunteltnya merepotkan…Apa aku harus mencobanya?' Naruto_ mengecek skill-skill miliknya dan mengambil kuda-kuda.

Azazel bereaksi dengan pergerakannya, tetapi Naruto melangkah maju lebih cepat.

Naruto meninggalkan berkas bayangan setelah melesat maju menuju Azazel. Langkahnya menghancurkan tanah ketika Naruto melompat ke udara.

 _ **WHUSSSS!**_

Dalam sekali nafas, jarak tangan kanannya mencapai target. Karena itu adalah serangan tanpa tipu muslihat, Azazel secara refleks bertahan menggunakan Gauntletnya.

' _Dia menerimanya!'_ Naruto memulainya dengan yakin.

Diambang pukulannya akan mengenai gauntlet, Naruto mengubah arah momentumnya dan melancarkan tendangan dengan kaki kirinya.

"Guh!" Meskipun Azazel mencoba mengurangi damage dengan bergerak ke kiri, reaksinya tertunda oleh pukulan Naruto.

Alhasil, Azazel terhempas diudara.

Efek **【** **Blue Fang Gauntlet** **】** tidak aktif, karena Naruto tidak memukulnya langsung, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir masalah damage yang dipantulkannya.

Naruto mencengkram gauntlet Azazel, yang menjadi tak terjaga sekarang, dan menggunakan skill martial art **【** **Willow Throw** **】**.

 **【** **Willow Throw** **】** adalah sebuah tehnik dengan damage yang sangat rendah untuk menangkap Monster. Jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir kalau Azazel akan menerima luka fatal. Dia menggunakan Skill itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tubuh Azazel terhempas diudara dan dihantamkan ke tanah dengan sangat cepat. Dan kemudian, Naruto mengunci sendi Azazel agar dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Phew. Untuk saat ini ayo kita hentikan, bisa kan?" Setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau Azazel tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto bertanya. Pertarungan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat kalau mereka memiliki stat yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin, aku bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan seperti ini. meskipun begitu, aku kepikiran soal tehnik yang kau gunakan terakhir tadi."

"Itu rahasia. Bukan ide yang bagus untuk mengungkapkan terlalu banyak kemampuan seseorang." Kata Naruto

"Hahaha, itu sangat benar. Aku kalah. Kau telah menunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku. Dan aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Azazel berdiri dan mengulurkan tangangan kanannya kepada Naruto.

"?" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Azazel

"Jabat tangan sebelumnya adalah sebagai guild master. Dan jabat tangan yang ini adalah untuk orang yang diakui oleh Tsuki no Hokora."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk dan menjabat tangannya. Meskipun itu tangan yang sama, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Jika ada yang kau inginkan, beritahu aku, dan guild akan mencoba bekerja sama mebantumu sebisa kami." Azazel berkata sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Apa tidak masalah? Untuk mengkhususkan seseorang?"

"Tidak masalah. Ini adalah kerja sama, jadi bahkan seorang G rank sekalipun tetaplah anggota dari guild."

Menjadi individual ataupun anggota guild, nampaknya Azazel tidak memiliki masalah meminjamkan kekuatannya secara pribadi.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan titik transisi, Kalawarner yang sedang menunggu, menyambut mereka berdua dengan memberikan mereka potion.

Naruto mencoba menolak pada awalnya karena dia tidak terluka sama sekali, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menerimanya karena Azazel memaksanya untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku berharap kau sukses sebagai seorang Petualang. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah berpisah dari Azazel, Naruto berjalan di koridor untuk kembali ke balairung guild bersama Kalawarner.

"Bagaimana pertarungan dengan Azazel-sama?" tanya seorang perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Kalawarner

"Sangat sulit. Aku berharap tidak akan ada lagi pertarungan yang kedua."

Karena mereka berjalan tanpa mengobrol sama sekali, Kalawarner mengungkit pertarungan dengan Azazel sebagai topik. Dia sedikit penasaran karena pertarungannya berakhir dengan sangat cepat dibandingkan waktu yang diperkirakannya.

"Karena tidak terlalu sering seseorang bertarung dengan guild master, maka itu tidak masalah."

"Aku punya perasaan kalau aku akan diajak lagi suatu saat nanti sebagai partner latihan… Hahhhh" Naruto menghela nafas, sementara ia berjanji agar tidak mengulang situasi dimana dia akan bertarung dengan guild master lagi suatu saat nanti. Sembari berjalan bersama, seorang warrior dengan level sekitar 200 melewati mereka.

Petualang dengan level tinggi sering memberikan kesan mengintimidasi, berbeda dengan orang biasa. Bahkan untuk seorang Kalawarner, yang karena pekerjaannya membuatnya sering bertemu dengan mereka, dia tanpa sadar akan menjadi tegang.

Tetapi, tidak ada perasaan seperti itu yang bisa dirasakannya dari Naruto. Sebaliknya, Kalawarner merasakan sesuatu seperti perasaan aman.

' _Orang yang misterius…_ ' Kalawarner memikirkan hal itu sembari mereka berdua tiba di balairung guild.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Silahkan nikmati waktumu, karena kau bisa mengambil guild cardmu kapanpun setelah besok."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Ah, bisakah kau merekomendasikanku sebuah penginapan yang bagus? Aku baru saja tiba hari ini, jadi aku tidak terlalu tau area ini dengan baik." Naruto bertanya sembari merendahkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia merasa malu karena dia tidak bisa membedakan antara penginapan yang bagus dan yang jelek di daerah ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin menginap di penginapan dengan kualitas buruk dihari pertamanya.

"Ada penginapan yang bagus di distrik pemukiman bernama **Bear Point Pavilion**. Aku rasa kau akan menyukainya, karena makanannya sangat enak. Dari guild di sebelah kananmu, pergilah lurus menuruni jalan, sampai kau melihat papan petunjuk dengan telapak beruang yang tergambar padanya."

"Aku mengerti. Bear Point Pavilion kan. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Naruto. Meskipun dia memiliki sedikit rasa ketidaknyamanan soal kata 'Beruang', dia percaya kalau itu akan baik-baik saja, karena Kalawarner merekomendasikan itu padanya.

Setelah menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Kalawarner, dia keluar dari guild.

Kemudian, Naruto mulai berjalan dengan santai menuju ke penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

A/N :

Yosssh update chapter 4 :D nyahaha

Saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungannya. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Jika ada saran, kritik atau yang lainnya tolong beri tahu author :D

.

.

See You on Next Chapter

Balasan Review :

 **laffayete** : hehe terimakasih reviewnya.. oke akan author usahakan

 **mrmangetsu** :haha siap siapp

 **yosi.f** : okeeee

 **Nemureru ryu** : Hai' Senpai arigatou.. nanti akan saya usahain

 **Erathia Kingdom** : ahaha berdoa saja lah, semoga harapanmu terkabulkan :V

 **KidsNo TERROR13** : makasih.. untuk bertemunya dengan grayfia mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 chap lagi.. mungkin saja :V

 **Antoni Yamada** : sippp

 **reyvanrifqi** : okee, terima kasih reviewnya

 **Ryuga ken** : hehe terimakasih reviewnya.. saya baca dari Lnnya

sepertinya iya disini saya akan jadi kan kyubi jadi partnernya Naruto

kalau saya sih baru baca sampai volume 2 hehe

 **hutamara sama** : arigatou

 **orang asing biasa** : sipppp

 **romexo** : ahaha oke akan author usahakan

 **pratamamirai7** : hehe siaaap

 **.dsni** : ahaha siaap siaaap

 **yellow flash115** : ini udah lanjut

 **saputraluc000** : Hai' akan saya usahakan, terimakasih masukannya senpai..

 **Secret Reader** : ahaha okee siapp senpai.. terima kasih masukannya dan juga di tunggu Review panjangnya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Atarash** **ī Gēto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, and Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sekitar 25 menit setelah meninggalkan guild.

Didepannya, terdapat papan penanda dengan telapak beruang. Berdasarkan petunjuk Kalawarner, ini seharusnya adalah penginapan _Bear Point Pavilion_.

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti ini." Ujar Naruto memastikan sembari menaruh tangannya ke gagang pintu.

Suara tertawa bisa terdengar oleh Naruto dan suara itu menjadi lebih keras lagi ketika dia perlahan membuka pintu.

Di dalam penginapan _Bear Point Pavilion_ , terdapat konter dengan jumlah kursi yang banyak dan besar. Disana terlihat ada tujuh meja. Kelima dari meja tersebut teriisi dengan para petualang yang membuat suara yang sangat keras sembari meminum bir.

Ketika Naruto memperhatikan situasi, sebuah bayangan muncul di hadapannya. Sesuatu nampaknya menghalangi cahaya, dan dia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya, kemudian dia berbalik.

"Hmm?"

Sebuah lengan yang seolah bangga dengan ukurannya yang besar, yang ukurannya sekitar tiga kali dari lengan Naruto, dan sebuah apron dengan bordiran bunga-bunga bisa dilihatnya.

"Selamat datang nyaww, silahkan masuk! apa kau sendirian nyaww?"

Mendengar suara itu dari atas, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang dengan tampang seperti batu yang keras, dan menunjukkan wajah tersenyum yang terlihat seperti penjahat.

" _Okama_ …" Naruto dengan reflek mengeluarkan suara yang aneh ketika menjawabnya

 _*T/N : Okama_ _Banci :V*_

"Ada apa nyaww? Apa kau tidak enak badan nyaww?"

"Ahh..Aku tidak apa-apa! Um, anda siapa?"

Kata-kata dari _*ekhemm*_ pria itu membuat Naruto tersadar kembali. Meskipun pria itu tidak menjawab seperti yang di perkirakannya.

"Aku? Aku adalah si Bos populer dan penjaga toko dari Bear Point Pavilion. Aku Mil-tan nyawww."

"…Bos…kau bilang?"

Naruto mengira akan ada sosok seorang gadis di dalam penginapan.

"Ya! Orang-orang berkumpul karena bos yang populer! Sampai pada tingkat tertentu, bos yang populer――"

"bukankah seharusnya gadis populer!" Naruto membantahnya setelah ia mengetahui pelesetannya.

"Nyahaha. Balasan yang bagus nyaww!" Jawab si bos yang mengaku-ngaku populer itu dan memberikannya acungan jempol.

" _Hahhh.. Apa aku masuk di tempat yang salah?"_ Naruto mendesah pasrah ketika mendengar jawaban asal dari yang mengaku bos populer itu

"Jangan malu-malu anak muda."

"Tidak, aku tidak malu! Aku hanya kebetulan terlihat seperti ini!"

Entah bagaimana, itu menjadi semacam sebuah dialog komedi.

"Hahaha Bagus sekali! Nii-chan! "

"Ayo lakukan lagi hahaha!"

"Haa, ada lagi――" Naruto kembali menghela nafas karena sorakan dari kelompok para pemabuk. Itu adalah percakapan yang muncul karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak tiba-tiba seorang dan memotong ucapan dari Naruto

Ketika Naruto baru saja berfikir untuk mencari penginapan yang lain, dia mendengar suara perempuan yang berasal dari bar.

Suara itu nampaknya berasal dari belakang Mil-tan. Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena tubuh raksasa di hadapannya.

"Tou-chan!? Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh? Bagaimana kalau rumor yang aneh menyebar?" kata perempuan itu. Meskipun suara itu terdengar lembut, sangat jelas kalau dia mengatakannya dengan mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Tidak, ini, adalah bentuk dari――" ujar Mil-tan sembari membela dirinya sendiri

"Diamlah!"

"…Hai'."

" _Bahkan alasannya pun langsung ditolak begitu saja. Entah bagaimana posisinya saat ini malah tertukar.'_ Gumam Naruto sweetdrop melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tersebut

Berdasarkan dari kata-kata sebelumnya, bisa dikatakan kalau suara itu kemungkinan adalah milik anak perempuan dari Mil-tan

"Aku akan mengambil alih dari sini. Ayah pergilah ke dapur dan bantu ibu."

"A….Aku m-mengerti." Jawab Mil-tan pasrah, kemudian kembali ke dapur, dengan patah semangat. Entah bagaimana, kesan Naruto terhadapnya berkurang.

"Maafkan aku, soal hal aneh yang baru saja kau lihat. Apa kau ke sini untuk makan? Atau untuk menginap?" ujar putri Mil-tan yang setelah dia menegur ayahnya untuk kembali ke dapur.

Dia adalah gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang pendek. Dia kemungkinan memiliki senyuman bisnis, tapi dia tetap menarik. Kata manis lebih cocok dengannya ketimbang cantik.

"Ah Hai', aku akan menginap. Ngomong-ngomong, baru saja, apa selalu seperti itu?" ucap Naruto bertanya kepada gadis itu

"Meskipun aku ingin menyangkalnya, ya, itu sering terjadi. Ayahku akan ber-mood bagus ketika dia bersama dengan petualang tapi akan menjadi dingin ketika dia bersama dengan pedagang.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk menginap biayanya adalah 2 J silver coin sudah termasuk dengan sarapan dan makan malam. Untuk memasuki permandian, kau harus mengajukan permintaan terlebih dahulu. Biayanya adalah 4 j cooper coin. Sarapannya akan disediakan sampai bel jam 9 berbunyi. Jika kau setuju, kau bisa mendaftar di tempat pendaftaran penginapan." Ujar perempuan itu menjelaskan kepada Naruto

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto singkat. Pemuda kuning itu tidak yakin apakah 2 J silver coin untuk penginapan mahal atau murah. Karena dia tidak memiliki masalah soal itu saat ini "Aku tidak tau seberapa lama aku akan menginap, apa tidak masalah?" lanjutnya kembali

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin membayarnya setiap hari? Atau kau ingin membayar untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan memperpanjangnya sesuai kebutuhanmu. Untuk memastikan saja, kau adalah petualang, benar kan?"

"Ah, benar, aku baru saja mendaftar hari ini. Aku disarankan oleh Kalawarner untuk datang ke sini."

"Rekomendasi dari Kalawarner!? Kau seharusnya mengatakannya lebih awal. Kalau begitu, aku akan menawarkanmu 1 J silver coin dan 90 cooper coin. Untuk para petualang, aku menyarankan membayar dimuka. Itu hal yang biasa meninggalkan penginapan dalam beberapa hari kapanpun jika ada request. Untuk diingat kalau semua barang pribadi yang berada di dalam ruangan akan dibuang jika tagihan tidak dibayar."

Sebuah request jangka panjang tidak jarang untuk para petualang, jadi kemungkinan kamarnya akan kosong untuk beberapa hari.

Ada juga resiko kematian ketika mengambil request yang berbahaya. Jika itu terjadi, tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk membayar setiap hari.

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingin membayar dimuka? Atau tidak masalah bigini saja untuk saat ini?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengeluarkan 1 J gold coin dari Item Box miliknya _(dia berpura-pura mengambilnya dari kantung di bajunya)_ dan memberikannya padanya.

"Ini akan cukup untuk 50 hari, bagaimana dengan kembaliannya?"

"Bisakah kau mengambilnya untuk digunakan sebagai bayaran untuk dipemandian?" Naruto membalas perkataan gadis itu dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu kalau sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Untuk saat ini, tolong tulis namamu di daftar tamu penginapan. Akan dikenai biaya 2 J cooper coin jika kau ingin menuliskan nama orang lain yang berkepentingan."

"Tidak, itu tidak masalah…apa segini cukup?"

"…Ya, baiklah. petualang-san, ini kuncinya, nomor kamarnya adalah 201 dan itu berada di lantai dua. Dan kau bisa menaruh barang-barang di kotak sebelah sana?" kata gadis sembari memberikan sebuah kunci kepadanya

"Kotak? Kotak apa maksudmu, aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatap putri dari miltan itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ehh.. Kau tidak tau, itu akan sia-sia saja. Karena penginapan dengan kotak terbukti sebagai penginapan yang bagus. Dengan kata lain, kotak adalah semacam Brankas dimana barang-barang berharga di taruh. Kotak hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang menguncinya ataupun si penjaga penginapan. Disamping itu, kotak itu kebal terhadap sihir, skill, dan serangan fisik. Meskipun penginapan benar-benar hancur, isi di dalam kotak akan aman karena kotak itu sendiri adalah sebuah item sihir. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu luar biasa! Karena sangat sulit mencari penginapan seperti ini di daerah sekitar sini." Ujar putri Mil-tan Sembari menjelaskan tentang kehebatan kotak itu

" _beberapa fasilitas juga ditambahkan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan penginapan yang lainnya. Tanpa perlu adanya parodi di bagian awal tadi, maka akan jadi sempurna'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto naik ke lantai dua setelah dia menerima kunci. Dia tidak memiliki barang-barang sama sekali, tetapi dia ingin memeriksa kamarnya.

Kamar 201 adalah kamar pertama di lantai dua. Kamarnya seluas 10 tatami. Itu adalah kamar yang sederhana dengan satu ranjang single dan sebuah kursi dan meja. Disana terdapat sebuah brankas untuk menaruh barang berharga di bagian dalam kamar. Disamping itu, tak ada hal yang aneh di dalam kamar.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan karena di dalamnya tidak terdapat toilet. Dalam kasus Naruto, keadaannya agak sedikit berbeda.

Pertama-tama, toilet bahkan tidak ada di _Atarashī Gēto_. Meskipun game itu hampir menyerupai kenyataan, tak ada seorangpun di bagian pembuatannya yang ingin melakukan aksi buang air di dalam game.

Tanpa menyadarinya, Naruto belum pernah melihat toilet sama sekali selama satu tahun ketika game berubah menjadi game kematian.

Terutama toilet untuk... _Buang Air Kecil_.

Bisa dikatakan kalau setiap kamar memiliki Toilet dan itu hal yang biasa mengingat kualitas dari Bear Point Pavilion. Tetapi Naruto merasakan perasaan nostalgia dan terkejut yang bercampur aduk karenanya.

"Uhhh. Itu pasti akan merusak mood jika seseorang diserang oleh monster ditengah-tengah proses melakukannya" gumam nista Naruto. dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun. "Percaya atau tidak, hanya melihat toilet mengingatkanku dengan masa laluku yang suram…"

Setelah memeriksa kamarnya, Naruto menguncinya kemudian langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan dan mengumpulkan informasi. Naruto belum makan sama sekali semenjak datang dari guild. Dan juga, akan sia-sia jika dia tidak turun untuk makan, karena makan malam termasuk dalam bayaran kamarnya.

Dilantai satu, para petualang masih membuat suasana ribut. Dari **【** **Analyze •** **Ⅹ** **】** , rata-rata level dari petualang adalah 120.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengingat kembali level para knight yang dilihatnya di _Tsuki no Hokora_. Meskipun dia tidak melihat banyak detail, para knight itu seharusnya berkisar antara level 100 – 110. Dan dia bertanya-tanya masalah hubungan antara para petualang dan para knight di negeri ini.

Kemudian dia menemukan sebuah tempat duduk, lalu memesan makanan, dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan di sekitarnya sampai makanannya datang. Dia menggunakan **【** **Noise Cancellation** **】** sehingga hanya percakapan saja yang bisa terdengar dan **【** **Listen** **】** jadi percakapan dan suara dari jarak tertentu bisa di dengar dengan jelas. Berkat skill itu, Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisikan dari party yang duduk cukup jauh.

Sangat mudah mendengar jika menggunakan skill itu, menu menyaring keduanya suara dan percakapan secara terpisah, jadi dia bisa memilih apa yang ingin didengarnya. Hampir semua isi dari percakapan yang didengarkannya tidak berarti.

Tetapi, informasi yang didapatkan di tempat ini tidak boleh diremehkan. Bahkan di dalam game, informasi yang tidak disangka-sangka akan muncul di tempat ini karena banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Meskipun dia tidak tau apakah akan berguna di dunia ini, Naruto bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun pengetahuan tentang dunia ini sejak awal, jadi dia harus mendengarnya meskipun itu hal yang sepele. Dan tak ada ruginya juga baginya.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Sasuke bertarung dengan segerombolan **Demons**."

"Aku lapar~. Makanan, makanan."

"Apa kau sudah mendengar rumornya? **Skull Face** muncul di Northen Forest."

"Belakangan ini, _Hillock Herb_ bisa dengan mudah di kumpulkan."

"Uwooooo.. Bir ini sangat enak!"

"Apa yang harus aku pesan~?"

"Bos populer kau bilang…? Gyahahaha"

"Oujou-chan, aku pesan alkoholnya~,"

Naruto menunggu makanannya sembari memilah informasi yang dia dengar di dalam pikirannya. Dan kemudian sedikit tersentak ketika dia mendengar percakapan dua orang ketika membicarakan tentang Skull Face.

Skull Face adalah monster tipe undead. Kata _Pawn, Jack, Queen,_ dan _King_ menunjukkan class diantara para monster. Karena level monster akan berbeda tergantung class-nya, seorang individu akan kesulitan menghadapinya atau bahkan dimusnahkan jika mereka tidak benar-benar memastikannya.

"Maaf menunggu, ini dia makanan yang kau pesan." Ujar Putri Mil-tan sembari menaruh makanan diatas meja ketika dia berbalik. "Ada apa?, kenapa melamun seperti itu?"

Naruto tersadar kembali setelah mendengar suara. Dia nampaknya berkonsentrasi terlalu banyak dalam menggunakan skill-skill yang berbeda untuk mengakses tiap area.

"Ah, aku hanya menghayal. Um…"

"Ahhh.. gomen, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Susan. Jika ada urusan, atau apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, silahkan beriatahu aku." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah tau, tapi namaku adalah Naruto. Aku kurang lebih adalah seorang petualang."

"Kurang lebih?"

"Aku belum mendapatkan Guild Card milikku."

"Ohh Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa tentang bagaimana cara cepat menaikkan rank milikmu?" Ayame bertanya dengan penasaran sembari duduk menghadapi Naruto di meja setelah makanannya di hidangkan.

' _Apa petualang pemula_ _sepertiku_ _sangat langka ya a-ahaha_ ,' pikir Naruto tertawa kaku.

"Aku akan menaikkan rank milikku secara pelan-pelan. Karena aku datang ke negeri ini dari desa yang sangat jauh, aku tidak terlalu familiar dengan kebiasaan disini. Aku disarankan ke sini ketika aku sedang berkeliling."

"Begitu ya. Aku tidak terlalu tau banyak, tetapi orang-orang dari negeri lain mengatakan kalau perbedaannya tidak banyak."

"Benarkah? Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu mempercayai mereka, mungkin."

"Yah, kau memang orang yang tidak biasa. Seorang petualang pemula harusnya ingin menjadi kuat dengan meningkatkan rank mereka dengan cepat. Terlebih lagi, petualang yang memiliki rank rendah sering dijahili."

"Aku rasa itu benar. Karena aku cukup keras kepala, aku akan memberikan balasan yang sesuai jika aku dijahili." Naruto mengatakannya dengan percaya diri dan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu tau banyak tentang gambaran para petualang, dia sangat percaya diri dengan jumlah skillnya. Ini adalah idenya untuk bertindak sedikit lebih seperti seorang petualang.

"Hah, apa kau sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu?"

"Tergantung situasinya. Ketika itu menjadi berbahaya, aku akan lari dengan cepat. Aku belum ingin mati."

Sejak awal, Naruto tidak ingin membuat keributan, jadi sudah diduga kalau dia akan mengatakan itu.

"Ketimbang duduk disini dengan nyaman, bukannya kau punya meja lain yang harus kau kunjungi, nona pelayan?"

"Aku akan di panggil jika ada pesanan jadi tidak masalah. Lihat, ibuku juga ada di sini."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Susan dan dia melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang mirip dengan dirinya, dan sedang menerima pesanan dari meja lainnya.

Dari sana, Naruto yakin kalau Susan sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Itu membuat Naruto berfikir kalau Susan akan menjadi wanita yang cantik ketika dia dewasa nanti.

"Kau bermalas-malasan, kan…" ujar sang ibu

"Aku tidak bermalas-malasan. Aku sedang mengumpulkan informasi, aku ulangi, mengumpulkan informasi."

"Soal petualang yang masih pemula?"

"Ini mungkin bukanlah masa depan yang menjanjikan. Tapi aku bisa menilai seseorang berdasarkan banyaknya jumlah petualang yang telah aku lihat." Susan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang percaya diri sembari menaruh tangannya di dadanya.

"Oh, jadi bagaimana denganku?"

"Hmm…Kira-kira, 85 poin mungkin."

"…Apa aku harus senang dengan nilai segitu?"

Meskipun itu tidak setinggi dari kedengarannya, itu tergantung dari standar keriteria miliknya.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana aku hanya bisa berharap sedikit."

"Ketat sekali. Apa yang menyebabkan minus poin padaku?" tanya penasaran Naruto kepada Susan,

"Poin pertama adalah, kau kurang ambisius. Kau takkan bisa sukses jika kau tidak punya keinginan, disamping itu, kau terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuanmu. Karena prinsipku adalah belajar dari pengalaman."

"Ambisius ya. Yah, yang seperti itu bukankah ada tahapnya."

Naruto tidak mendaftar menjadi petualang hanya untuk ketenaran semata, jadi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki motivasi untuk bekerja keras. Entah mengapa itu tidak masuk dalam idealisme Susan.

"Kau itu orang yang terlalu santai. Hmm, baru saja kau menyinggungnya, itu sangat cocok untukmu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja atau aku akan terkena omelan lagi. Semoga beruntung, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Okkeee." Susan mengatakannya sembari mengedipkan mata sebelum pergi untuk menerima pesanan. Jumlah pelanggan nampaknya bertambah. Tanpa disadarinya, seluruh meja telah penuh.

Naruto dengan cepat menyelesaikan makannya karena dia duduk sendiri di meja dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika jumlah orang bertambah, masalah juga bertambah. Dia memutuskan untuk menurut mengikuti saran Susan tentang bagaimana petualang yang masih pemula di jahili.

Tak ada yang dilakukannya meskipun dia kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Jika dia ditanya soal itu, Naruto hanya akan mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengatur barang-barangnya. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke permandian. Setelah berkeringat sedikit dan menghilangkan satu porsi dari equipment-nya, menjadi lebih mudah baginya untuk tidur.

Dia mengeluarkan barrier di dalam kamar sebelum tidur karena itu adalah rutinitasnya selama di dalam game.

Meskipun dia tidak menerima serangan mendadak terlalu sering karena detection system, dia masih tetap berhati-hati.

Dan untuk ranjangnya, sangat lembut dan empuk, dan sangat nyaman. Dia sedang memikirkan Kalawarner di dalam pikirannya sembari membiarkan tubuhnya tertidur.

Di dalam tidurnya, dia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

"Pesan…terkirim? ….Harus….." gumam naruto sembari mengingat ingat sisa sia memorinya

"gyaaaa, aku lupaaa" Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia benar-benar melupakan soal pesan itu.

Nauto kemudian terbangun dan melihat langit-langit yang asing. Dia mengingat kejadian kemarin, dari pertarungannya yang terakhir, di pindahkan ke dunia lain, menghilangkan kutukan Akeno dan kejadian di guild.

Meskipun Nauto tidak ingin mendapat mimpi seperti itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berharap dia bisa _log out_ dengan aman dan terbangun di rumah sakit atau di tempat lain.

"Praktis sekali, itu tidak akan terjadi sesuai dengan keinginanku." Naruto menggumamkan itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Kamarnya masih gelap, sehingga dirinya tau kalau ini masih subuh. Terdapat tanda orang-orang yang mulai beaktifitas di lantai bawah. ' _Nampaknya orang-orang di dunia ini adalah orang-orang yang selalu bangun pagi'_. Pikir Naruto

"Tak ada keanehan pada barrier dan detection system-nya. Diriku yang sebelumnya pasti akan memeriksa sekeliling setelah bangun." Pemuda kuning itu tersnyum masam dan berfikir semenjak kapan terakhir kalinya dia bisa tidur tanpa waspada sama sekali.

Ketika dia membuka jendela, udara segar dari luar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sembari menggigil dari udara yang dingin, dia melihat kebawah dari jendela dan Naruto bisa melihat sosok orang-orang yang berjalan di jalanan. Jumlah pejalan kaki cukup lengang, tetapi dia bisa merasakan kalau suasananya mulai hidup.

Karena Bear Point Pavilion lebih besar dibandingkan dengan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya, dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan sangat jelas. Itu sangat berbeda dari game dan program ketika dia melihat pemandangan kota yang memikatnya itu.

Karena dia tidur lebih awal, tak ada lagi rasa kantuk dan dia merasa segar. Sembari melihat keluar, matahari, yang dengan perlahan mulai terbit dan tembok benteng yang menutupi kota, bisa terlihat.

Naruto memandangi kota sementara perlahan mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya hangat.

Setelah beberapa saat, matahari yang telah terbit dan jumlah orang di jalanan mulai bertambah.

Naruto juga mengeluarkan equipment seperti jaket dan celana panjang dari Item Box, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan itu. Dia kemudian turun ke bawah setelah mengunci kamarnya.

Dilantai satu, terdapat beberapa orang yang datang untuk menyantap sarapan seperti Naruto, orang-orang yang sudah selesai sarapan dan sedang sarapan, orang yang keluar masuk toko dan sebagainya.

Berdasarkan penampilan, hampir semua orang yang ada di sini adalah petualang. Nampaknya itu bukan hal yang biasa untuk mulai bergerak ketika matahari terbit.

"Ohayou. Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" ujar Susan yang menyapa Naruto. Dia sedang membawa nampan dengan makanan.

"Ohayou. Aku bangun dengan kondisi yang bagus hari ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sarapan bukan? Aku akan segera menyiapkannya jadi carilah tempat duduk."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto singkat, kemudian dia duduk di sebuah meja,

Sarapan yang dihidangkan adalah stew dan roti. Rotinya tidak terlalu keras dan tidak terlalu lembut, seperti roti Perancis. Stew nya berisi sayuran yang berwarna-warni dan daging, sangat berisi jika dilihat.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat semua orang memasukkan rotinya ke stew mereka.

"Enak!"

Nampaknya ini dimasak dengan baik. Bahan-bahan dari stew tercampur dengan baik dan rasanya yang kuat meresap di dalam mulut. Ketika di kombinasikan dengan roti, masih tetap enak.

Rasanya yang tak disangka itu membuatnya mengisi piringnya sebanyak dua kali. Dia sedikit menyesal karena makan terlalu banyak.

"Kau benar-benar makan banyak di pagi hari."

"Begitu juga dengan kemarin, makanan di sini sangat enak." Jawab Naruto tanpa menyangkalnya dari perkataan Susan

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan kata-kata yang luar biasa seperti itu. Ini hanya seperti layanan tambahan untukmu Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum pergi ke guild untuk mengambil guild card mu."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan pada jam segini?"

"tentu saja.. terutama di pagi hari. Ketika kau masih low rank, kau mungkin akan diganggu dan dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah party jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

"Itu terdengar berbahaya. Tidakkah staf guild menghentikannya?"

"Mereka akan menghentikannya jika mereka melihatnya dilakukan ditempat yang terbuka, para petualang yang melakukannya punya metode untuk mencegahnya agar tidak ketahuan."

"Aku mengerti, itu adalah situasi yang perlu aku tau." Naruto memutuskan untuk menunda waktu sementara berfikir kalau mereka yang melakukannya itu pastilah orang-orang yang picik. Itu bukan masalah besar baginya tapi dia tidak ingin terjerumus ke dalam masalah dengan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu beraharap banyak pada anggota staf di guild, ketika itu adalah masalah darurat, kemungkinan mereka tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan."

"Aku setuju."

"Yah, selama kau menikmati waktumu maka itu bagus." Susan mengatakannya sementara ia pergi untuk mengambil pesanan dari pelanggan yang menunggu di meja yang lain.

Naruto berterima kasih pada saran Susan. Dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sedikit waktu sembari meminum jus buah. Karena dia memiliki sedikit waktu selang, dia melanjutkan mengumpulkan informasi seperti kemarin, kali ini dia meneliti equipment dan tools para petualang.

Dia menyadari kalau dia nampaknya memakai rare tools pagi ini. Meskipun begitu, dia mencoba mengingat pesan yang dilupakannya sebelum tidur. Ketika dia sedang berganti pakaian dan membuka Item Box, tiba-tiba dia teringat senjata-senjata yang berjejer di Tsuki no Hokora.

Terdapat equipment yang digunakan oleh para pemula yang merupakan salah satu yang high grade. Equipment untuk para intermediate bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan. Naruto tau kalau advance equipment juga termasuk jadi dia sedikit bersyukur. Karena itu, dia mengarahkan perhatianya pada equipment dan melupakan soal pesan itu.

Meskipun dia sudah melihat banyak petualang tadi malam, sangat mudah baginya sekarang karena banyaknya petualang yang keluar masuk.

"….."

Sembari meminum jus buah, dia melirik ke meja sebelah.

Nampaknya hampir semua senjatanya terbuat dari besi dan tembaga. Armor yang dipakainya hampir terbuat dari kulit atau semacam besi, hanya beberapa dari enchantment nya yang diselesaikan.

Kualitas dari equipment dan tools nya nampaknya telah berkurang semenjak era game. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti berfikir kalau equipment itu sangat buruk, meskipun itu adalah hal yang buruk bagi petualang di dunia ini.

Itu juga merupakan salah satu alasannya memilih low rank equipment ketika berganti pakaian. Saat ini, Naruto memakai _'Mud Lizard Jacket'_ dan _'Celana Demon Spider Thread'_. Keduanya menggunakan material dari monster yang bisa diklahkan bahkan pada level 70. Tetapi, kemampuan dari kedua equipment itu empat kali lebih tinggi dari normal, karena equipment tersebut telah diperkuat sampai mencapai batas tertingginya.

Di pinggangnya sebuah katana bernama _**'Several Strokes'**_. Several Strokes adalah initial weapon yang bisa didapatkan ketika mengganti job menjadi samurai. Biasanya, kemampuannya sangat rendah. Kebanyakan para player akan menjualnya atau menaruhnya di gudang ketika player itu naik level ataupun dikuatkan. Tapi tetap saja, katana tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan para petualang yang ada di sekitarnya yang bisa diketahui kualitasnya dalam sekali tebak.

' _Equipment yang dimiliki Azazel kemungkinan sangat berharga_.' Pikir Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, 30 menit telah berlalu setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat dan mengumpulkan informasi, Naruto meninggalkan _Bear Point Pavilion_.

Sembari berjalan dijalanan menuju guild, dia memandangi pemandangan kota. Tidak terlalu banyak pejalan kaki jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin.

Bermacam-macam kios mulai buka di pinggir jalan, dipadati dengan orang-orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan dan membeli makan siang. Dan juga, terdapat banyak kios-kios kecil yang nampaknya sangat berguna bagi para petualang yang menjual armor, item sihir, dan bermacam-macam tools.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa padahal matahari baru saja keluar sejam yang lalu.

Setelah melihat-lihat barang jualan di kios-kios, dia berjalan menuju guild. Karena banyak para petualang yang memiliki senjata, senjata Naruto tidak menarik perhatian.

Tapi tetap saja skill **【** **Search** **】** digunakannya untuk mencari musuh karena kebiasaannya dan kewaspadaannya. Naruto kemungkinan tidak pernah berhenti menggunakan skill karena masalah soal surat pengantar itu juga.

Setelah berjalan selama 40 menit, dia akhirnya melihat papan penanda dari guild petualang. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencapai guild meningkat dari kemarin kemungkinan karena dia menghindari daerah yang ramai.

Ketika dia memasuki gedung guild, sebuah kelompok petualang keluar dari pintu. Padahal sudah banyak waktu yang berlalu, dia merasakan kalau masih banyak orang yang berada di dalam.

Kalawarner dan gadis Elf sedang berada di meja resepsionis. Dia yakin karena dia bisa melihat telinga tajam seperti milik Akeno. Naruto mendekat ke meja resepsionis dan berbicara kepada Kalawarner.

"Selamat pagi. Aku ke sini untuk mengambil guild card milikku."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama. Silahkan tunggu sebentar sementara aku mengambilkan guild card mu. dan, ini adalah Jeanne orang yang kau cari. Jeanne, ini adalah Naruto-sama yang baru saja kita bicarakan tadi."

Ketika Kalawarner mengenalkannya, gadis Elf yang duduk di samping meja resepsionis datang ke arah Naruto.

"Selamat pagi. Naruto-sama. Namaku adalah Jeanne. Aku diberitahu kalau Naruto-sama punya urusan denganku."

Jeanne memiliki contoh klasik dari kecantikan Elf, dan penampilannya terlihat seperti dia berkisar 24 tahun. Rambut Pirang terang miliknya sepanjang pinggangnya terlihat seperti Malaikat. Dan mata biru yang menggambarkan tepi danau. Tingginya sekitar 170 centimeter. Gaya dan penampilannya yang menarik akan membuat pada model malu. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menggambarkan penampilan seorang petualang di dunia ini.

Karena dia tidak boleh menatap terlalu lama, Naruto langsung mengalihkan matanya.

"Ini, kemungkinan di tujukan untukmu." Ujar Naruto mengatakan itu dan memberikan surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora padanya setelah dia mengambilnya dari Item Box. Pencegah anti-pencurian telah dihilangkan.

"Di tujukan… untukku…?" Sembari terkejut dan kebingungan, Jeanne melihat isinya.

Kemudian, matanya melebar seketika ketika dia membaca surat pengantar itu. Bisa dikatakan kalau dia telah membaca sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa di dalam surat itu.

"Tidak mungkin… tidak, tapi."

Kalawarner terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan temannya. Dan Naruto juga khawatir soal isi surat itu karena dia tidak tau apa yang tertulis. Meskipun isinya kemungkinan tentang kutukan Akeno, itu tidak terlalu penting untuk Naruto seperti Akeno yang nampaknya suka merahasiakan soal masalah itu.

Jeanne sangat terkejut sampai dia bergumam dan membisikkan sesuatu, seolah dia telah melupakan Naruto dan Kalawarner yang sedang berada di sana. Kemudian dia kembali tersadar dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Etoo… ada apa yaa?" kata Naruto gugup dengan tatapannya Jeanne. Perasaannya menjadi gelisah ketika dia memikirkan alasan mengapa dia menatapnya.

"Kau… Akeno… Terima kasih. Aku sangat bersyukur."

Segera setelah Jeanne mengatakan itu, kemudian dirinya membungkuk dengan cepat. Entah mengapa gaya bicaranya nampaknya berubah.

"A-haha Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengerti situasinya…."

Perkataan Jeanne tersebut sangat mendadak dan tidak bisa dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku sepertinya sedikit terguncang." Ujar Jeanne, kemudian Jeanne melirik ke arah Kalawarner "Kalawarner, tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Aku minta maaf tapi percakapan ini akan bersifat rahasia mulai dari sini. Karena kami akan menggunakan ruangan dibelakang, itulah mengapa aku memintamu untuk menggantikanku." Lanjutnya menjelaskan ke kalawarner dengan pandangan serius.

Kalawarner mengganguk paham akan maksud Jeanne tersebut. "Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Aku akan memanggil staf yang lain untuk menangani resepsionis menggantikanmu."

"Terima kasih…"

Naruto tidak memiliki masalah apapun pada permintaan Jeanne jadi dia setuju sembari sedikit merasa kurang percaya diri.

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruangan, Jeanne menutup pintu dan menguncinya menggunakan kunci ruangan dan kemudian duduk diatas sofa setelah dia selesai melakukan ritual.

"Sekali lagi biarkan aku mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu. Karena menghilangkan kutukan Akeno, terima kasih banyak."

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya."

"Tolong angkat kepalamu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud sampai seperti ini."

"Tapi aku telah mencari solusi dan masih belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Dan kau melakukannya, jadi itu hal yang biasa kalau aku sangat bersyukur."

Terdapat sebuah item yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan tetapi sepertinya itu sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. Kemungkinan dia pergi berpetualang untuk menemukan solusi untuk kutukan itu.

"Kalau bisa, tolong jangan terlalu membesar-besarkannya. Apa kau biasanya berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membocorkan informasi ini demi nama Roh hutan. Jujur saja, tidak banyak topik yang bisa dibicarakan secara terbuka. Dan juga aku menemukan cara yang nyaman berbicara seperti ini. tertulis dalam surat ini kalau orangnya tidak akan keberatan, apa itu memberatkanmu?"

"Tidak, seperti yang dikatakannya. Apa hanya itu alasan mengapa aku dibawa ke ruangan ini? Tadi ritual apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Itu adalah sihir pencegahan untuk menguping. Bahkan para staf guild tidak bisa mendengar ceritaku yang akan kuberitahukan padamu. Dan aku juga harus menanyakanmu secara personal."

Meskipun Naruto mengerti bermacam-macam pertanyaan Jeanne dari kondisinya, dia tidak ingin menyalah gunakan keuntungannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk jaga-jaga, aku tidak bisa menjawab semuanya."

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku tidak tahan ketika aku sudah mencari solusi untuk kutukan itu selama lebih dari 50 tahun dan belum menemukan petunjuk sama sekali."

Nampaknya dia sangat ingin tau. Tidak hanya itu, rasa cemburu dan kesungguhan nampaknya bercampur aduk dalam mata Jeanne.

50 tahun. Waktu yang dihabiskannya bahkan dua kali lipat dari waktu hidup Naruto. Bahkan meskipun bisa ditemukan solusinya, salah satunya pasti ingin tau metode apa yang digunakan.

Disamping itu, kemungkinan ada orang lain yang akan terkena kutukan itu.

"Apa itu tidak tertulis di surat pengantar?"

"Nampaknya surat ini ditulis dengan terburu-buru jadi itu tidak tertulis. Yah, bagaimana kalau begini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu sebagai imbalannya. Bisakah kau meberiatahuku?" Jeanne mencondongkan badannya sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto tidak merasa keberatan karena didekati oleh wanita yang cantik, entah mengapa ada semacam aura haus darah yang keluar darinya.

Naruto tidak ingin terburu-buru menjelaskan soal **【** **Purification** **】** karena dia masih belum sedikitpun tau tentang pengetahuan dasar di dunia ini.

Akan tetapi, Jeanne tau soal kutukan Akeno, dan Akeno menulisnya di surat pengantar untuk memberitahukan Jeanne. Naruto berfikir kalau mungkin tidak masalah jika ia memberitahunya.

"Aku mengerti jadi tolong duduk. Sebelum aku memberitahumu dengan jelas, tolong tenang dulu sedikit."

Jeanne duduk lagi diatas sofa sembari Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Metode yang digunkaan untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu adalah dengan menggunakan skill, **【** **Purification** **】**. Sebenarnya masih ada metode lain, tetapi ini adalah metode yang paling efektif yang aku ketahui."

Meskipun dia tau kalau ada item yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu, dia tidak mengatakannya karena dia masih belum bisa memastikan apakah item itu ada di dunia ini.

" **【** **Purification** **】**? Aku tidak tau kalau skill ini memiliki efek seperti itu."

Naruto bisa mengerti rasa frustasi di wajah Jeanne.

Karena berdasarkan cerita Akeno, hanya High rank Priest yang bisa menggunakan skill **【** **Purification** **】**.

" Berapa banyak orang yang sudah mempelajari **【** **Purification** **】** …tidak, memiliki skill ini?"

"Aku tidak tau. Di gereja, hanya satu orang dengan posisi mengetahui kondisinya bisa menggunakan **【** **Purification** **】** kepada tubuh. Terlebih lagi, tidak semua efeknya diketahui. Sejak awal, tidak pernah terdengar kalau orang yang tidak berasal dari gereja bisa menggunakan **【** **Purification** **】**."

"Ehh…benarkah?!" Ujar Naruto terkejut ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari Jeanne. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau itu akan menjadi masalah jika gereja tau kalau dia bisa menggunakan skill tersebut. jika dia ketahuan bisa menggunakannya, itu juga akan menarik banyak musuh yang ingin mewarisi skill tersebut.

' _Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini…'_

"Tolong jangan menceritakannya pada orang lain."

"fufufu, Tentu. aku juga seorang pengguna skill , jadi aku tau apa yang kau rasakan." Jeanne mengatakannya seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Naruto merasa itu akan sangat sulit jika melawan manusia atau organisasi tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Fiuhhh Arigatou., selama aku berhati-hati, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Meskipun begitu, berkat kau beban dipundakku menghilang. Meskipun Akeno aman, hidup di dalam rumah selama bertahun-tahun sangatlah kejam ."

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Itulah alasan mengapa aku menghilangkan kutukannya. Itu mengingatkanku, bagaimana kau tau soal kutukan itu? Padahal Akeno cukup ragu-ragu membicarakan soal masalah itu."

"Aku dan Akeno berasal dari desa yang sama. Aku menjadi petualang dan berkeliling dunia, itu ketika aku kembali kerumah dan aku diberitahu tentang insiden itu. Dia adalah Elf yang biasa saja pada waktu itu.

Dia adalah gadis dengan rambut perak yang indah."

"Begitu ya."

"Ketika aku kembali ke desa setelah mendengar kalau Akeno terkena kutukan, dia sudah diusir. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah mengira dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah mendengar soal kutukan itu sampai aku bertemu dengan Grayfia-sama."

Kutukan yang memancing para monster, hampir tidak mungkin untuk bertahan sendirian. Malahan, jika Grayfia tidak melindunginya, kemungkinan bertahan hidupnya akan menjadi nol.

"Dia mendapatkan kutukan, dan diselamatkan oleh Grayfia…, benar kan? Apa dia itu beruntung atau apa?"

"Itu semua diputuskan oleh Akeno. Tetapi, kutukannya telah dihilangkan, berkat kau, dan aku pikir dia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mulai saat ini."

"Kau benar. Bukan hak kita untuk memutuskannya. Jadi ceritanya berakhir sampai disini. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak ada, yang ingin aku tanyakan, kau sudah menjawab semuanya. Maafkan aku sudah mengambil waktumu yang berharga."

"Tidak masalah. Perasaan Jeanne, aku bisa memahaminya sedikit."

Dia tidak sadar kalau 30 menit waktu telah berlalu sementara ia mendengarkan dengan tenang cerita Jeanne.

Ketika mereka meninggalkan ruang tamu dan kembali ke meja resepsionis, Kalawarner dan nona resepsionis yang lain sedang berbicara. Resepsionis itu bangkit ketika dia menyadari Jeanne dan naik ke lantai dua setelah membungkuk dengan cepat.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kami sudah selesai melakukan pembicaraan kami."

"Maafkan aku Kalawarner. Dan terima kasih utnuk bantuanmu."

Setelah mengatakan terima kasihnya, Jeanne mulai mengurus request yang dibawa oleh para petualang ke meja resepsionis.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto-sama, ini adalah guild card milikmu. Tolong jangan sampai menghilangkannya, karena itu juga berfungsi sebagai bukti rank mu saat ini. dan biaya sebesar 10 J Silver coin akan dibutuhkan jika kartu tersebut menghilang dan ingin membuat yang baru."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto menerima guild card dari Kalawarner. Kartu itu berisi namanya, rank, afiliasi, dan party yang tertulis di sana. Dia mengingat kembali penjelasan Kalawarner tentang kegunaannya takkan bisa dilihat kecuali alat yang sesungguhnya di gunakan.

"Apa kau ingin mengambil request sekarang?"

Sebuah papan buletin dengan request yang tertempel bisa dilihat. Untuk request rank G, hal seperti mengumpulkan barang-barang dan bermacam-macam tugas sering ditemukan. Itu semua tidak terlalu berbahaya dan hadiahnya juga tidak terlalu besar. Tapi tetap saja, hadiah rata-ratanya adalah 1 J silver coin, yang merupakan bayaran yang cukup tinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Apa aku bisa mengambil request ini?"

Dia mencopot sebuah request yang tertempel di papan buletin dan membawanya ke meja resepsionis. Naruto berharap setidaknya dia bisa meningkatkan ranknya setidaknya sekali. Tapi tetap saja, Kalawarner tidak mengatakan apapun tentang bagaimana cara Naruto bisa mendapatkan rank terendah meskipun dia memiliki informasi tentang rank milik Naruto.

"Tolong request ini."

"Request ini adalah untuk mengumpulkan Hillock Herb. Karena request ini selalu diberikan, tak ada batas waktu untuknya. Hadiahnya akan sebesar 1 J silver coin per 30 buah."

"Jika aku bisa mengumpulkan 60 buah, apa aku akan mendapatkan 2 J silver coin?"

"Ya, selalu ada permintaan untuk Hillock Herb, karena itu adalah bahan untuk potion. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan request ini?"

"Ya. Oh, apakah ada buku yang menunjukkan gambar dari Hillock Herb?"

"Ya, ada. Tunggu sebentar."

Sebenarnya, dia sudah pernah melihatnya ketika di dalam game, tapi dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa penampilannya agar lebih yakin. Buku yang Kalawarner bawa dari rak buku di belakang resepsionis adalah kamus yang sangat tebal.

Dia menaruh buku itu di meja resepsionis dan menghembuskan nafas kecil.

"Fiuh, ini adalah ensiklopedia tumbuhan. Dan Hillock Herb… ini dia."

Dia memperhatikan Hillock Herb sembari berterima kasih kepada Kalawarner yang bersedia membuka buku itu dan mencarikannya untuknya. Nampaknya penampilan tumbuhannya tidak berubah. Tingginya kira-kira sekitar 10 – 15 centimeter dengan daun yang bergerigi. Dia berharap tidak akan sulit untuk mengumpulkan 30 tumbuhan itu.

"Tumbuhan itu tumbuh di hutan Timur dan Utara."

Berdasarkan buku itu, Hillock Herb tumbuh di sekitar hutan timur dan utara, terutama dibagian hutan yang paling dalam.

"Tolong hati-hati karena beberapa orang sudah hilang di dalam hutan ketika mencari Hillock Herb. Kau juga mungkin akan diserang oleh monster ganas jika kau pergi terlalu dalam."

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

Ada beberapa kata yang akan lebih baik jika tidak dikatakan. Ketika dia pergi ke Tsuki no Hokora, dia sudah menyebrangi hutan timur. Monster-monster ganas yang dia bantai digunakannya untuk membayar uang penginapan.

"Jaga dirimu."

Kata Kalawarner ketika Naruto berangkat dari Guild.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke gerbang timur, sembari memikirkan apakah dia harus membeli map atau tidak.

.

.

 _Di dalam ruangan istirahat di guild._

Jeanne dan Kalawarner yang baru saja selesai mengikat beberapa dokumen dan sedang membicarakan Naruto sambil minum teh.

"Kalawarner, apa kau tau dia itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang dia. Meskipun bisa di katakan kalau aku mengenalnya, tapi aku juga tidak punya banyak informasi tentangnya."

Naruto baru saja tiba di guild kemarin, jadi Kalawarner tidak terlalu banyak tau soal dia. Karena dia memiliki surat pengantar dari Tsuki no Hokora, dia mengatakan kepada Jeanne soal pertarungannya dengan Azazel.

"Apaaa?! kau mengatakan sang 'Serigala Biru' dikalahkan dengan mudah? Meskipun aku bisa mengerti kalau dia itu orang yang sangat kuat."

Karena Kalawarner adalah teman kerjanya, dia berbicara dengannya menggunakan cara yang nyaman. Dia sebenarnya seperti itu, jadi itu bukan masalah bagi Jeanne ketika berbicara dengannya seperti ini. tapi dia harus memastikan agar tidak berbicara seperti itu di tempat umum, hanya jika ketika mereka bedua saja dia melakukannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, 'Serigala Biru' sepertinya mengacu pada julukan Azazel.

Tak ada yang banyak di ketahui soal orang itu ―― Naruto.

Ketika Kalawarner memperkenalkan Naruto padanya, Jeanne mengatakan sesuatu yang terkait 'Title Resmi' miliknya.

"Tentu saja, pantas saja aku tak bisa melihatnya." Jeanne mengangguk karena mengerti cerita dari Kalawarner.

Kalawarner melihat Jeanne dengan tidak percaya.

Jeanne adalah orang eksekutif dengan kekuatan yang besar setelah sub-master di guild. Jeanne adalah pengguna skill **【** **Analyze •** **Ⅶ** **】** , dan disaat yang sama , dia mempunyai title 'Observer'. Oleh karena itu, dia bahkan bisa melihat nama dan level dari orang-orang yang levelnya bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Faktanya, level Azazel langsung terlihat ketika dia melihatnya pertama kali.

Ketika Jeanne mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa melihat milik Naruto, seseorang pasti akan bertanya-tanya siapa dia itu sebenarnya.

Dia bahkan tidak tau apakah nama, Naruto itu benar atau tidak.

"Yah, tak ada alasan untuk mengkhawatirkannya terlalu banyak. Aku tidak berfikir kalau Akeno akan memberikan surat pengantar kepada orang jahat."

"Si Serigala Biru juga berbicara hal yang sama. Tapi sedikit berbeda." Kalawarner bergumam ketika dia sedang mengingat perasaan aman yang misterius jika ia dekat dengan Naruto.

"Berbeda…benar kan? Memang, kemampuan dan atmosfir di sekelilingnya tidak cocok untuknya, itu benar-benar sangat aneh…"

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Itu terasa seperti semacam perasaan aman."

Mereka berdua berhenti bicara, dengan mood yang bagus menyertai mereka.

"Aku tidak tau _'_ _aku rasa_ _'_ …"

Lebih banyak mereka memikirkan tentang Naruto, gambarannya semakin menjadi buram.

Di masa lalu, meskipun mereka merasa gelisah, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berdua merasa gusar seperti ini.

.

.

Setelah dia pergi meninggalkan guild, Naruto pergi menuju gerbang timur tanpa berhenti. Pada awalnya, dia berjalan di jalan utama, lalu kemudian dia mengubah jalurnya dan memasuki hutan. Hutan disebelah timur adalah tempat dimana para petualang pemula sering memasukinya. Itu terlihat seperti tempat yang hampir tidak ada monster ganas yang muncul.

Ketika dia melewati gerbang, Kotetsu memberitahunya tentang itu. Dia mengatakan kalau beberapa petualang pemula pergi ke hutan timur hari ini.

Meskipun dikatakan kalau tempatnya aman bagi para pemula untuk masuk, tetapi hutannya sangat dalam dan dipnuhi dengan pepohonan.

Kotetsu berkata kalau disana hanya ada Demon atau Wild Beast berlevel rendah, tetapi itu masih menakutkan bagi Naruto karena dia masih belum terbiasa.

Tanpa terlalu mempercayai informasi tersebut, dia mencari Hillock Herb dengan seksama.

Jika ingatan Naruto tepat, tumbuhan itu harusnya tumbuh di tempat dimana cahaya matahari mudah masuk.

Karena dia mendengar kalau Hillock Herb bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah, dia mengira kalau dia akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"…Bukan ini."

Dia sudah memasuki hutan dari 3 jam yang lalu.

"…Bukan ini juga!"

Jumlah yang telah di dapatkannya…nol.

"…Gyaaaaa, kenapa tidak ada sama sekali!" Teriak Naruto frustasi karena Tak ada satupun Hillock Herb yang bisa ditemukannya.

Sudah beberapa saat semenjak dia memasuki hutan. Meskipun berjalan dengan mengandalkan ingatannya, dia tidak bisa menemukan sama sekali satu pun Hillock Herb.

"Ini sangat aneh…Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun aku mencarinya, tak ada satupun yang bisa ku temukan."

Itu sangat aneh karena dia perlahan pergi semakin jauh ke dalam hutan untuk menemukannya. Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda dari para petualang di sekitarnya jadi seseorang tidak mungkin mendahuluinya.

"Apa aku harus pergi lebih dalam lagi?"

Menurut informasi dari Ensiklopedia, akan lebih mudah menemukannya di kedalaman hutan.

Secara alami, sekelilingnya menjadi lebih gelap dan tanda-tanda dari hewan liar bisa di rasakan disana-sini.

Dia berkonsentrasi untuk mencari tumbuhan itu tanpa harus berpapasan dengan monster. Ketika dia melanjutkannya lebih dalam lagi, dia pergi ke tempat dimana para monster tidak kesana, dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Bahkan dengan menggunakan full search, dia tidak bisa menemukan tempat terbuka dimana cahaya matahari menyinari tanah. Meskipun dia mencari tempat yang serupa terus menerus, tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali adanya tempat seperti itu, malahan hanya ada semak belukar dan akar pohon dimana-mana.

"Aku lapar…."

Matahari sudah tinggi di langit, jadi kurang lebih ini sudah siang. Dia sudah berjalan sepanjang waktu dan perutnya berbunyi karena dia belum makan siang sama sekali.

"Apa aku harus makan?"

Karena rasa laparnya sudah mencapai batasnya, dan sebagai sarana pengganti suasana, dia memutuskan untuk makan siang.

Dia menaruh makan siangnya dari 'Item Box' pada bagian bawah pohon yang terpotong dan mulai makan. Menu yang ada adalah Hotdog dan Cola. Food item yang ditaruh di dalam 'Item Box' tidak membusuk meskipun waktu berjalan. Dia memasuki hutan tanpa membeli makanan sebelumnya, karena dia bisa menaruh makanan di dalam 'Item Box' miliknya.

Meskipun makananannya memiliki efek khusus seperti peningkatan stat atau Hp recovery dan sebagainya, tetapi kondisi tersebut tidak terjadi, sehingga efeknya tidak bisa dirasakan.

Sebagai tambahan, terdapat berbagai macam food item yang mahal tetapi nampaknya dia memperlakukannya seperti makanan biasa. Meskipun itu memilik efek khusus, kemungkinan tidak ada waktu sama sekali untuk memakan makakanan sambil melawan monster.

"Mmm, myum, fuu… Baiklah kalau begitu, Apa segera kita lanjut lagi?"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Karakteristik dari junk food yaitu bisa dimakan dengan cepat. Dia memakannya dengan cepat karena dia bisa dalam masalah jika hewan liar dan monster datang, terpancing dari aromanya.

Meskipun dia melanjutkan mencari Hillock Herb lagi, tetap masih belum bisa menemukannya.

Setelah 3 jam kemudian, setelah dia selesai makan siang, terasa lebih menyegarkan baginya, tapi dia masih belum menemukan satupun. " _Hillock Herb kemungkinan sudah diambil sampai di hutan bagian dalam_ " gumam Naruto.

Setelah satu jam setelahnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan karena lelah. Meskipun dia memang bisa pergi secara fisik, dia merasakan kelelahan mental karena tidak menemukan satu pun apa yang dicarinya.

Ketika tiba di gerbang, penjaganya telah berganti. Nampaknya kalau para penjaga berjaga dan berpatroli dengan cara bergilir.

Dia menemukan Kotetsu diantara para prajurit yang kembali dari berpatroli dan saling bertukar beberapa kata sembari ia memeriksa guild card Naruto.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Apa kau mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?"

"Masalahnya adalah, aku pergi ke hutan timur untuk mengumpulkan Hillock Herb, padahal aku sudah mencarinya seharian tapi belum menemukan satupun…"

"Oioi, tumbuhan itu bisa dengan mudah ditemukan jika kau mencarinya dengan lebih teliti. Aku melihat beberapa pemula yang kembali dengan tumbuhan itu hari ini. Mereka mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"AP…APA…?" Teriak Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Kotetsu barusan, Para pemula yang lain mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Naruto syok seolah dia tertusuk oleh kata-kata itu.

"Aku pikir semua orang kembali pada pagi hari… Kau yakin sudah mencarinya dengan teliti seharian, kan?"

"…Ya…" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menjatuhkan bahunya. Naruto adalah petualang dengan Rank SS selama di dalam game. Harga dirinya hancur disini meskipun dia tahu kalau ini adalah dunia lain.

"Yah, soal itu, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semangaaat."

"Cihhh, kata-kata penyemangatmu itu seperti ejekan."

Karena Kotetsu juga tidak tahu kalau Hillock Herb tidak bisa ditemukan di sana, tanpa mengetahuinya, hanya kata-kata manusiawi yang keluar darinya.

"Yah, itu hanya berdasarkan keberuntunganmu, aku rasa. Aku rasa hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganmu, tapi kau bisa mencobanya lagi besok."

"Kau benar… Apa aku harus pergi lebih jauh ke dalam hutan besok?"

"Jangan pergi terlalu dalam ke hutan. Meskipun kau mungkin tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh, sudah banyak para pemula yang mati dengan mudah karena mereka masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan."

"Aku mengerti. Sampai nanti."

Naruto memahami kekhawatiran Kotetsu. Dan dia tidak perlu terburu-buru karena tidak ada batas waktu. Dan lagi, itu karena psikologi seseorang yang ingin menemukan sesuatu yang dia tak bisa temukan sebelumnya.

Ketika hal seperti itu terjadi, Naruto sudah membuat rencana berdasarkan perjalanannya ke hutan utara besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

Naruto bangun ketika matahari terbit dan langsung mulai bersiap-siap.

Dia memeriksa perlengkapannya, sarapan pagi di Bear Point Pavilion dan langsung berjalan ke tempat ramai. Di dalam perjalanan, dia mampir ke toko barang bekas dan membeli sebuah peta sederhana yang menunjukkan area di sekitar kerajaan, dirinya memutuskan untuk membeli hanya jika peta tersebut memiliki informasi tentang hutan utara.

Setelah meninggalkan toko barang bekas itu, Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang. Dia melihat kerumunan di sana. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?" pikir Naruto sembari pergi mendekat.

Terdapat kendaraan yang hampir tidak berbentuk yang nampaknya merupakan kereta kuda. Pengendaranya memasuki gerbang dan beberapa petualang mengikutinya di belakang kereta tersebut. Meskipun pemilik kereta itu nampaknya tidak terluka sama sekali, para petualang itu nampaknya menderita luka yang sangat parah. Mereka saling menggotong satu sama lain sembari petualang yang lainnya yang menderita luka ringan membopoh temannya yang kehilangan satu tangannya. Orang-orang pasti berpendapat kalau mereka baru saja lolos dari maut ketika melihat dari penampilan mereka.

' _Apa yang terjadi?_ _'_

Itu adalah kerumunan yang sangat senang melihat kelompok yang aneh, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mencoba untuk peduli. Dia hanya melihat ke arah para penjaga dan mendengarkan dari jauh.

 _(Level mereka adalah 131, 129, 118, dan 134.)_

Pemimpin knight memiliki level 188. Berdasrkan kemampuan dari pemimpin knight itu dia kira-kira adalah rank A, mereka kemungkinan adalah petualang rank C atau D.

Terdapat bekas goresan di kedua armor dan pada kereta itu, seseorang bisa menebaknya kalau itu disebabkan oleh benda tajam. Tapi akan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau mereka diserang oleh bandit atau perampok, karena terdapat tebasan yang sangat besar pada atap kereta tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, para penonton yang penasaran mulai bubar, dan para petualang itu mulai diobati.

Ketika Naruto mendekat ke gerbang, dia berbicara kepada Kotetsu.

"Hei Kotetsu, apa yang terjadi pada kelompok yang tadi itu?"

"Hmm? Oh Naruto. Mereka diserang oleh monster dan berhasil lolos."

"Begitu ya. Apa kau bertanya mereka diserang oleh apa?"

"Aku diberitahu agar tidak mengatakannya. Yah, kurasa tidak masalah jika itu kau. Tapi lagi pula, itu akan segera tersebar."

Monster macam apa yang bisa membuat para penjaga waspada, ia harus menunggu kata-kata dari Kotetsu untuk memastikannya.

"…Itu adalah **Skull Face**. Kau sudah mendengar rumornya kan?"

"Ehh, aku memang sudah mendengarnya… Kalau tidak salah, monster itu muncul di hutan utara."

"Ya, kau benar. Karena hampir tidak ada laporan dari saksi mata sama sekali, monster itu di duga adalah Pawn Class, tapi, nampaknya, monster itu ternyata adalah Jack Class."

"Jack Class… Berapa orang dalam party itu?"

"Dua party dengan anggota lengkap, totalnya adalah 12 orang. Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, hanya empat yang berhasil selamat."

"Begitu ya…"

Level dari _Jack Class_ Skull Face adalah sekitar 150 – 120. Rata-rata level dari anggota party tadi kemungkinan berkisar antara level 120. Jika 12 orang tidak dapat mengalahkannya, terlepas dari equipment para petualang itu, sangat masuk akal berfikir kalau itu adalah Jack Class Skull Face yang melebihi level 200.

"Semua petualang High-Rank keluar saat ini. berdasarkan dari kejadian ini, guild master atau knight leader akan terjun kelapangan."

"Jika kau berfikir soal level, aku rasa itu adalah langkah yang cukup tepat. Hmm? Apakah sang Putri juga akan ikut turun tangan? Dia cukup kuat."

Naruto teringat oleh putri kedua kerajaan yang memiliki level melebihi 200 dan bertanya kepada Kotetsu. "Aku harap tidak… Tak peduli seberapa kuat dia"

"Bukan, ketika aku mendengar tentang putri, aku pikir dia adalah seseorang yang sangat suka bertempur. Bahkan Horn Dragon bisa dikalahkannya."

"Ahaha… soal itu…"

Berdasarkan kemarin, kini adalah giliran Kotetsu yang menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menjatuhkan bahunya. Nampaknya, itu adalah topik yang harusnya tidak disinggung.

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya harus menghindari hutan utara kan?"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, jadi berhati-hatilah."

Naruto dengan cepat pergi menuju ke hutan timur. Petugas dari kerajaan juga sedang kesulitan.

Dia meluaskan jangkauan pencariannya di hutan timur kemarin, dan langsung menuju jauh ke dalam hutan. Meskipun dia tahu kalau para monster berkeliaran dengan **【** **Search** **】** , dia tidak khawatir sama sekali karena monster-monster itu dapat dengan mudah dikalahkannya.

Naruto berjalan jauh ke dalam hutan mencari Hillock Herb. Berdasarkan informasi dari Ensiklopedia, seharusnya akan lebih mudah menemukannya di kedalaman hutan. Dan dia sudah mendapati beberapa diantaranya yang tumbuh. Jumlah yang didapatkannya saat ini adalah 13 buah. Tapi tetap saja, itu bahkan masih belum mencapai setengahnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua jam dan masih belum mendapatkan lebih dari 13 buah, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan utara. Bisa dikatakan kalau hutan timur dan hutan utara terhubung dengan jalan utama. Jadi dia memasuki hutan utara dan langsung menuju ke kedalaman hutan menggunakan rute ke barat.

Dia melihat sebuah jalan setalah berjalan beberapa saat. Dua kereta bisa berjalan berpapasan satu sama lain, kira-kira segitulah ukuran jalan itu.

Para petualang kemungkinan di serang oleh Skull Face di sekitar sini, pikir Naruto. Atap yang terpotong sebelumnya berserakan disisi jalan. Dan genangan darah dan potongan-potongan armor bisa terlihat berserakan disegala tempat. tak ada mayat yang bisa ditemukan sepertinya karena hewan liar dan monster sudah memakan mereka.

"Di dunia ini, apa **Skull Face** adalah lawan yang sangat kuat?" Naruto menggumamkan itu sembari melihat bagian kereta yang tersisa itu. Ini takkan bisa lagi menjadi tempat yang bisa ditinggali oleh manusia jika satu Jack Class Skull Face saja sekuat itu, pikir Naruto.

"Tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu saat ini." Pemuda kuning menghapus pemikirannya itu dan memasuki hutan utara.

Karena hutan utara, pepohonan tumbuh lebih padat dibandingkan di hutan timur. Cahaya matahari berkurang lebih dari setengah. Ketika Naruto berjalan lebih dalam lagi, dia menghela nafas karena dia sepertinya akan kesulitan mendapatkan Hillock Herb. Tidak seperti hutan timur, banyak monster yang hidup di hutan utara.

Map memiliki fungsi yang menampilkan sebuah tanda merah atau kuning. Ketika dia menggabungkan teknik skill search dengan map, Naruto akan tahu seberapa banyak monster yang bersembunyi pada radius tertentu di sekitarnya.

Dia tidak ingin membunuh tanpa alasan, tapi dia akan membalas serangan jika para monster menyerangnya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa lama dia bisa bertahan bertarung dengan menggunakan **【** **Limit** **】**.

Tidak seperti situasi dimana dia melawan Azazel, dia, tanpa melakukan pertimbangan sama sekali, melancarkan sebuah serangan langsung ke monster dan menerbangkannya. Meskipun dia tidak terkejut karena itu juga sudah terjadi ketika dia pergi menuju ke 'Tsuki no Hokora' sebelumya, dia tidak mengetahui seberapa jauh batasan maksimum dari kekuatan serangannya meningkat. Dia hanya mengetahui statnya ketika sebelum dia di pindahkan ke dunia ini, tetapi bukan semenjak statnya berlipat ganda.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan skill support, **【** **Limit** **】** pada tingkat maksimum yaitu **X**.

 **【** **Limit** **】** adalah skill yang dibuat agar player pemula dan player berlevel tinggi bisa bermain bersama. Jika level skillnya ditingkatkan 1 kali _(dari level 2 ke level 3)_ , skill akan membatasi stat menjadi 1/3 dari aslinya, ketimbang setengahnya. Alhasil, para player masih bisa bermain bersama terlepas dari perbedaan level dan stat mereka.

Karena jumlah monsternya tidak terlalu banyak, dia hanya melawan mereka sambil mencari Hillock Herb karena itu hanya akan sia-sia saja jika dia memburu semua monster. Sembari memikirkan hal itu, dia berharap dia memiliki skill untuk mencari item.

Sementara dia pergi semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, dia akhirnya bisa menemukan lebih banyak Hillock Herb.

Saat ini, jumlah yang dimilikinya adalah 29 buah. Haya butuh satu lagi untuk menyelesaikan request ini. Baiklah, tinggal satu lagi! Naruto menjadi bersemangat sembari dia berjalan dengan hati-hati di dalam hutan. Pada saat itu, ia mendeteksi tanda yang membuat gerakan yang aneh di map yang berada di pinggir penglihatan dari map.

Warnanya adalah merah. Dan itu adalah tanda yang menandakan sebuah keberadaan yang bermusuhan.

Tetapi, tanda merah itu tidak bergerak dari tempat tersebut, sebaliknya itu bergerak zig-zag dalam jarak 20 Meter.

"Hahhh, apa maksudnya ini?"

Dia menggambar pergerakkan saat ini dari tanda itu yang mebangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Dia mulai maju mendekati arah dari tanda tersebut dengan bantuan dari map, agar dia bisa melihat situasinya.

Pergerakkan dari tanda itu berhenti beberapa menit sembari Naruto bergerak mendekatinya. Kemudian dia menunggu dan melihat dari bayangan pepohonan.

Naruto berdiri terdiam karena kehilangan kata-kata ketika dia melihat sosok tersebut.

Dihadapannya, terdapat sosok dari **Jack Class Skull Face**. Dengan tubuh besarnya yang terdiri hanya dari tulang belulang, ukurannya lebih besar dua kali lipat dari _Pawn Class_ , tingginya sekitar 3 Meter atau lebih. Dan dia dilengkapi dengan gauntlet sampai armor full dan memakai helm di kepalanya. Sebagai tambahan, dia memliki tameng bundar dengan diameter sekitar 1 meter terpasang di tangan kirinya, dan memegang sebuah _Great Sword_ yang panjangnya mencapai 2 meter di tangan kanannya.

Equipment yang dipakainya semua dalam satu warna, _solid black_ , terkecuali untuk pedang greatswordnya. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Pawn Class yang hanya terequipt dengan pedang berkarat dan gauntlet yang rusak.

Dia memiliki aura seperti seorang komandan dari pasukan Undead yang baru saja kembali dari neraka. Itu adalah sang Jack Class Skull Face.

Tetapi, itu bukanlah alasan bagi Naruto untuk berdiri diam dan kehilangan kata-katanya. Sejak awal, Jack Class Skull Face hanyalah ikan teri bagi Naruto. Lalu mengapa dia melihat ke arah musuhnya tanpa langsung menyerang?

Penyebabnya adalah,

"Kenapa Skull Face nya melakukan gerakan aneh seperti itu?" Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Undead monster memiliki kebencian terhadap semua makhluk hidup, mereka adalah keberadaan yang akan membawa semua bentuk kehidupan ke sisi kematian. Penampilannya akan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan merasakan ketakutan, tubuhnya tidak pernah merasa lelah seolah kematian berlimpah ruah ke sekelilingnya. Terdapat kelompok undead monster di dalam **Atarashī Gēto** , dan Skull Face merupakan salah satunya.

Itu bukanlah keberadaan yang dimaksudkan untuk melakukan break dance di tengah kedalaman hutan.

"Itu sungguh aneh… sangat aneh. Apa kau sangat suka break dance sampai segitunya?"

Disekitar Skull Face, tak ada pohon sama sekali, dan jika dilihat dari atas sebuah lubang besar terbuka dihutan.

Yang memang tidak mengejutkan, karena Skull Face yang memakai armor dan melakukan break dance sembari terequipt dengan tameng dan Greatsword. Karena itu, rumput disekitarnya terpotong oleh tamengnya, pohon-pohon besar terpotong oleh Greatswordnya, dan tanahnya tercungkil oleh armor kerasnya.

Sejak awal, ada pertanyaan yang timbul soal entah apa bisa makhluk itu melakukan break dance atau tidak sembari memakai armor, tetapi pertanyaan itu dipatahkan langsung oleh Skull Face yang sedang melakukannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi kasihan diwajahnya.

Entah mengapa dia merasakan perasaan bersalah karena sudah melihat kejadian yang tidak seharusnya dilihatnya.

Akan tetapi, pikiran Naruto itu langsung merisau setelah Skull Face menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Suara dari cairan yang terciprat sampai ke telinga Naruto. Ketika dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pohon besar disana, batang pohon dari pohon besar itu tenodai dengan cairan merah 《・・・》 .

Naruto kemudian langsung meneliti penampilan dari Skull Face tersebut. Greatsword yang berbunyi sembari membelah udara, armor yang menutupi tubuh tulangnya, tameng yang memotong semua rerumputan, mereka semua memiliki warna cairan yang sama seperti batang pohon tersebut.

Ketika dia menajamkan penglihatannya sedikit, terdapat mayat-mayat para monster yang terpotong-potong dan berteberan di sekelilingnya. Lagipula lawannya memang adalah Skull Face, dikusi tidak dibutuhkan.

Skull Face yang muncul dihutan utara. Menyerang para petualang. Darah kering yang melengket pada greatsword miliknya dan darah yang masih menetes. Tak perlu lagi butuh alasan. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak terlalu optimis seperti berfikir kalau Skull Face itu takkan menyerang para petualang, jadi membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas tidaklah mungkin.

Dia mendapatkan kembali Kendali berfikirnya. Wajah buramnya mengencang, dan suasananya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Aku tidak akan bisa dibodohi dalam situasi ini." Dia menggumakna itu sembari mengabaikan tugas mengumpulkan informasi lawan. Itu hal yang berbahaya jika berfikir kalau dunia tidak akan berubah karena game telah berakhir.

Faktanya, pohon besar berdiamter 30 centimeter tertebas – itu bukanlah lelucon. Tak ada gunanya dia megendurkan kewaspadaannya.

"Haruskah aku mulai?"

Naruto menarik katana miliknya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan di saat ketika punggung Skull Face membelakangi Naruto, dia mengambil kuda-kuda dan memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua dalam sepersekian detik.

Dia menarik katananya ketika jarak antara mereka berdua menyempit, dan menargetkan skill tebasan ke punggung tak terlindungi dari Skull Face.

Damage sedang bisa di berikan dengan menggunakan serangan kejutan dari belakang, meskipun Skull Face biasanya memiliki daya tahan terhadap serangan tebasan.

Tetapi, ekspektasinya mengkhianatinya.

Di saat ketika katana Naruto terayun menuju punggung dari Skull Face, seolah dia bisa merasakan bahaya, Skull Face itu menghempaskan lengan kirinya ke tanah dan mempercepat rotasinya dengan kekuatan dari recoil itu. Kemudian Skull Face mulai melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menggunakan greatswordnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" ujar Naruto sambil berlari melewati Skull face tanpa kehilangan momentumnya, dan lolos dari jangkauan serangan dari serangan balasan itu.

Tidak heran mengapa Naruto bisa terkejut. Skull Face berlevel 250 tidak mungkin bisa melakukan gerakkan aneh seperti yang satu tadi. Alur pertahanan dan serangan balasan dengan pedangnya. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak mengacaukan posisinya bahkan setelah itu. Itu adalah gerakan yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan ketika masih di dalam game.

Tetapi penampilan Skull Face yang semuanya terbuat dari tulang belulang, sehingga pergerakannya tidak terbatasi dengan sendi ataupun otot.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat daya tempur yang tak terbayangkan dari Skull Face.

"Apa-apaan gerakan itu? Itu bukanlah gerakan dari Skull Face."

Break dance sebelumnya juga aneh, tapi sekarang itu sudah masuk akal sekarang.

"Bahkan levelnya aneh. Disamping itu, pedang itu seharusnya tidak bisa digunakan oleh Skull Face."

Dia melihat ke arah Skull Face yang membenarkan posturnya. Berdasarkan **【** **Analyze •** **Ⅹ** **】** . Level dari Skull Face adalah 359. Kita tinggalkan saja Jack Class, itu bahkan sudah melewati Queen Class menjadi King Class.

"dan aku yakin kalau ini adalah Monster Unik."

Naruto meningkatkan level kewaspadaannya satu tingkat, Monster Unik sering memiliki atribut yang berbeda dengan kemampuan aslinya. Tetapi bahkan Naruto belum pernah mendengar monster yang memiliki atribut yang merupakan atribut kelemahannya.

Skull Face saat ini berdiri dengan kedua kakinya diatas tanah karena menyadari kalau Naruto adalah lawan yang kuat.

Menarik pedang dan tamengnya perlahan kebelakang, dia mengambil kuda-kuda. Itu benar-benar seperti gerakan seorang manusia yang sudah menguasai teknik berpedang, tetapi ada perbedaan jelas karena Skull Face hanya akan mengulang-ulang serangannya.

"Break dance tadi sepertinya juga bukan lelucon!" gumam Naruto serius, dia sekali lagi melesat maju menuju Skull Face, kali ini langsung mengarah ke lengan kirinya yang memegang tameng.

Dan sekali lagi, dia menutup jarak secara instan dengan katananya yang terhunus dan mengincar pergelangan kaki kiri lawannya.

 _ ***TRAAAANGG**_ _ **!**_ _ *****_

Percikan api terlihat pada pergelangan kaki kiri Skull Face.

Meskipun Skull Face juga bereaksi pada serangan itu dengan bertahan menggunakan tamengnya, ia tidak bisa mencegah serangan itu karena perbedaan pada ukuran fisik dan ukuran tamengnya.

 _ ***CTAANNG**_ _ **!**_ _ *****_

Suara dari metal yang menghantam metal menggema di udara, suara metal terdengar, dan Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Greatsword. Skull Face akan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan Greatsword miliknya sembari mengabaikan pertahanannya sendiri ketika dia tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Greatswordnya terayun kebawah dimana tempat Naruto berada, dan dia menghindar ketika dia memprediksi kalau itu cukup berbahaya jika dia menerima serangannya secara langsung. Tanah terbelah sekitar 3 meter oleh tebasan dari greatsword tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah melihat pedang itu sebelumnya, apa itu Senjata Unik?"

Jarak serangan dari senjatanya itu bertambah dengan bantuan sihir. Dari pengamatan Naruto, itu hanyalah serangan biasa, tetapi senjata monster itu seharusnya tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Tidak lupa juga kalau Skull Face bisa melakukan gerakan akrobatik.

Dan untuk Skull Face, dia tidak peduli terhadap Naruto yang ragu-ragu dan memulai membalas serangan dengan greatswordnya. Pergelangan kaki kirinya tertebas setengah dari serangan sebelumnya, tetapi itu bukanlah maslah serius karena makhluk itu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Seolah dia tidak pernah memiliki pergelangan kaki sejak awal, dia hanya menanamkan kaki kirinya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan sapuan kuat dari samping.

Naruto berlari menuju Skull Face dan mengaktifkan sword skill,

" **【** **Dazzling Blade Sink** **】**." Katananya mengenai bilah pedang dari greatsword di dekat gaganganya, ketika dia menghindari sapuan dari samping itu.

" **【** **Crushed Blade** **】"** Kemudian dia mengaktifkan skill martial art untuk teknik pedang dalam sekejap.

Skill itu biasanya digunakan untuk memberikan damage pada musuh yang memiliki daya tahan terhadap serangan tebasan. Dan serangan itu menghancurkan armor dari Skull Face.

――Sekali lagi Naruto harus di buat terkejut.

"Serius!?"

Bisa dimengerti kalau Naruto terkejut.

Serangan katana dari Naruto berhasil dihindari oleh Skull Face. Ketika baru saja pedang Naruto hampir mengenainya, Skull Face melompat mundur dan katana Naruto meleset. Meskipun serangan sebelumnya menghancurkan armor Skull Face, itu tidak memberikan damage yang banyak pada tubuhnya.

Skull Face bergerak seolah dia mengetahui kalau serangan katana tadi adalah tebasan dengan kekuatan penuh. Bahkan jika Naruto melakukannya dengan serius, tetap tidak normal baginya jika dia bisa mengikuti gerakan Naruto sampai segini.

" **GOOAAARGHHHH** **――――――――!"** Teriakan yang keluar dari Skull Face bisa disalah duga sebagai erangan dari hewan buas. Itu adalah suara kebencian yang akan membuat orang manapun akan merasa tidak nyaman ketika mendengarnya.

Bahkan Naruto meringis ketika diteriaki dari jarak yang dekat. Memang tak ada efek khusus, tetapi suaranya yang keras akan menanamkan rasa takut kepada semua makhluk hidup.

Dia kemudian langsung menyadarkan dirinya dan melompat kebelakang. Bar HP dari Skull Face hanya sedikit berkurang, karena serangannya hanya mengenai armor jadi damage yang diberikannya hanyalah sedikit. Jika serangannya tidak mengenai _C_ _ore_ dari Skull Face, maka damage yang besar pun akan percuma saja

"Aduhhh, kenapa aku bertemu dengan monster aneh secepat ini?" Naruto bergumam setengah kesal dan setengah lagi adalah kalimat pujian untuk gerakan dari Skull Face.

Ketika dia melihat katana miliknya, dia menyadari beberapa retakan di bagian bilahnya.

Nilai durabitlity tertera pada armor dan senjata. Ketika nilainya jatuh sampai nol, itu akan membuat senjata dan armor tak bisa digunakan.

Saat ini, durability dari Several Stroke sudah berada dibawah _**30%**_. Karena senjata dari Skull Face itu sangat kuat, kemungkinan memberikan damage pada katana ketika bilahnya saling bentrok.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan satu serangan paling banyak. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba ini!"

Naruto menaruh kaki kirinya dan sedikit condong kedepan. Dia menarik katananya sembari merendahkan pinggangnya. lalu bergumam. " **【** **Limit • Off** **】** "

Ability dan stat yang luar biasa dilepaskan dari efek skill.

Bahkan orang biasa bisa merasakan perubahan pada Naruto.

Katana yang dipegang ditangannya terhubung dengan energy dan suara _**"Gishiri"**_ __terdengar

 _~Note:_ _*suara chidori sasuke*_ ~

" **GOOAAAARRRGHHHH** **――――――――――"** Skull Face berujar berteriak keras. perubahan Naruto menyebabkan Skull Face menjadi waspada. Sementara dia mengerang dengan suara rendah, dia memegang tamengnya di depan, dan mengambil postur yang menekankan pada pertahanan.

Naruto mengakui gerakan dari Skull Face sembari dia mengisi energy kedalam katananya.

"Fuuhhh!" Naruto menghembuskan nafas pendek dan mengkonsentrasikan energy pada katananya, dia menyarungkannya.

 _ ***Sring***_

Naruto melesat sangat cepat menuju ke arah **Skull Face** dan melancarkan satu serangan.

 _ ***TRAAANG***_ _***SREETT***_. Kemudian sosok Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Skull Face.

Mereka bedua bertukar tempat.

Pertama, katana Naruto hancur, hanya gagangnya yang tertinggal.

Kedua, greatsword Skull Face terlempar dan terbang ke langit.

Diantara dua suara yang terdengar, suara _***TRAAANG***_ adalah serangan Naruto yang mengenai tameng. Suara jelas _***SREETT***_ tercipta ketika dia menebas langsung ke core Skull Face bersamaan dengan armornya. Dan diikuti dengan suara _***DZINNG***_ adalah suara yang dihasilkan ketika katana Naruto dan Skull Face saling bentrok satu sama lain.

Great Swordnya tidak hancur karena durabilitynya yang sangat tinggi, tetapi Skull Face tidak bisa menahan dampaknya, sehingga pedangnya terlempar ke langit.

Corenya tertebas menjadi dua dan HP bar dari Skull Face langsung berkurang seluruhnya, dan yang tertinggal hanya tulang belaka.

Sangat sulit menghubungkan tulang belulang yang berserakan dengan pertarungan yang intens beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hahhhh, Aku tahu kalau senjata ini takkan bertahan lama." Naruto menghela nafas berat, ketika melihat gagang Pedangnya itu telah patah

Meskipun pohon besar dibelakang Skull Face rubuh saat ini sebagai efek setelah serangan tadi, dia menaruh gagang itu di dalam 'Item Box' seolah itu hal yang biasa.

"Greatsword tadi nampaknya bagus." Naruto melihat ke arah pedang itu terbang, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah, langit biru yang luas dan dia tidak tahu kemana pedang itu terbang.

Meskipun Naruto tidak pernah menyangka kalau pedang itu akan terbang sampai sejauh itu, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar pedang itu tidak mengenai seseorang.

"…Yossh, waktunya kembali?"

Ketika Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan hutan dia melihat Drop Item Bola Permata jatuh diantara tulang belulang Skull Face, kemudian dia mengambilnya sebelum pergi.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari hutan, dia mulai berjalan menuju gerbang dan berfikir kalau dia lebih baik melaporkan tentang kejadian Skull Face ke guild.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau _Greatsword_ itu membuat keributan di dalam kerajaan.

Naruto meninggalkan hutan utara dan kembali ke gerbang timur.

Dia menyadari kalau gerbang sangat ribut ketika dia berjalan mendekat.

'Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?' ujar Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

Tidak ada penonton yang penasaran seperti kemarin, itu hanyalah para penjaga yang sepertinya menanyakan informasi kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Nampaknya, hanya orang-orang yang memasuki kota saja yang ditanyai.

Meskipun dia bisa masuk tanpa harus menunggu dalam antrian sebagai petualang yang memiliki guild card, dia ingin mendengar ceritanya satu demi satu. Jadi dia ikut mengantri dan menunggu gilirannya datang.

Ketika jarak dari gerbang perlahan berkurang, dia bisa mendengar suara para penjaga dan para petualang.

"Hutan Utara… hutan timur… bayangan, terbang…?"

Hanya itu lah percakapan yang bisa di dengarnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak dari pikirannya.

Ketika jaraknya semakin mengecil, dia menyimpulkan cerita yang didengarnya dengan jelas bersama. Para penduduk kota melihat sebuah objek misterius terbang di langit. Terlebih lagi, objek itu nampaknya jatuh di dalam istana kerajaan. Saksi mata melihatnya terbang, tapi tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah itu datang dari hutan utara atau hutan timur dan tak seorangpun yang tahu apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi sementara investigasi berlanjut.

 _(Objek Terbang Misterius…itu adalah pedang…)_

Naruto ingat kalau greatsword itu terlempar. Tapi dia tidak tahu ke arah mana itu terbang karena dia berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan.

Kakinya menjadi semakin berat semakin dia mendekat dengan gerbang.

"Yo Naruto."

"A-haha Yo Kotetsu, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto menyapa Kotetsu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia ingin percaya kalau objek tebang misterius itu bukanlah _Great_ _S_ _word_.

Orang-orang sering menyebut ini dengan _Melarikan_ _D_ _iri_ _D_ _ari_ _K_ _enyataan_.

"Jujur saja, sebuah pedang terbang menuju istana kerajaan. Dari investigasi yang kami lakukan, itu entah berasal dari utara atau timur. Bukannya kau pergi ke hutan timur? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"…Tidak, aku tidak melihat apapun. Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Dari cerita yang kudengar, tak ada korban jiwa, karena pedang itu jatuh dan menancap di dinding kastil. Untung saja" Ujar Kotetsu menjelaskan "bukankah, sangat aneh kalau ada sebuah pedang yang tiba-tiba terbang melewati dinding benteng."

"tapi untung saja tak ada seorangpun yang terluka." Kotetsu mengehela nafas lega mendengar kalau tak ada seorangpun yang terluka.

"Lain kali aku harus memperhatikan arahnya lebih jelas." Ucap Naruto membuat janji kepada dirinya sendiri pada saat itu.

"Hah? Apa?"

"A-hahaha Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ah, tolong beritahu prajurit yang melakukan investigasi jika kau mengingat sesuatu."

"Baiklah." Naruto meninggalkan gerbang dengan langkah yang cepat sembari menjaga poker face-nya. Dia berjalan sampai gerbang menghilang dari pandangannya dan mengurangi kecepatannya sembari menghela nafas.

"Haahh, kenapa dari semua tempat benda itu harus mendarat di istana?" Ujar lelah Naruto

Sudah 3 hari Naruto berada di dunia lain, dia memiliki firasat kalau negeri ini sudah ditetapkan akan menjadi musuhnya. Sepertinya Naruto akan dituntut dengan tuduhan karena menyerang keluarga kerajaan. Jujur saja, itu sangat buruk.

Meskipun tak ada bukti sama sekali yang mengarah ke Naruto, ketika dia melaporkan soal Skull Face kepada guild, kecurigaan kemungkinan akan diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini…"

Semuanya tidak akan selalu sesuai dengan apa yang diingankannya dalam kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued!


End file.
